True Love Hurts: Unveiled Secrets
by Daerwyn
Summary: Bella Swan returns to the world of Harry Potter, and falls in love with some of her best friend's enemies. But you know what they say, "Keep your friends close, but you're enemies closer." Bella/Draco BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes immediately shut after opening. The blinding light reminded me of the overhead light at the denists. My head was hurting. A shouting could be heard in the distance. Sticks, stones, and other nature things were digging into my back. I groaned, rolling onto my side and opening my eyes. The light followed.

"Found her!" A voice called a few feet from me. The light went away and there was darkness. Wet mushy footsteps sounded and I could feel the dampness seeping through my jeans and jacket. I must have fallen.

"Bella?" My eyes darted up to see a tribal boy, carrying a flashlight, and pointing it just a few feet from me. "My name's Sam. I'm from La Push-"

I interrupted him with a realization, "You're a shapeshifter!" My hand covered my mouth in embarrassment and shock. "Oh, my Merlin. I'm sorry. Charlie must be worried sick... Dumbledore's going to be furious-"

"Woah, slow down," Sam said soothingly, taking a hesitant step closer. "I think you hit your head."

My hand flew to my aching head and I felt the lump on my forehead and sticky liquid. Great...

"Oh...Ow."

"Let's get you to Charlie," Sam offered, extending a hand. I took it, grateful, and felt a tad woosey as my legs wobbled slightly.

"What time is it?" I asked after finally catching my balance.

"Three in the morning," the tall, muscular, and handsome tribal man informed me as we started a long trek back to my house.

I added eight hours and found it would have been eleven in England.

As we walked, we stayed silent, so my mind wandered to the last conscious moment I had with my true friends...

"You're mental!" Ron exclaimed, his red hair flying wildly as he stood. His cheeks slowly started to match his hair, and close to follow were his ears. "Go to America? Dumbledore's mental!"

"I didn't have a choice," I told him simply. "Bella's after me, and she's not going to stop. My step-dad's in America, and I can live with him. Or my mum. It's safer. And Dumbledore's given me a mission to do."

"You have an Order mission?" Harry asked. "You aren't even of age!"

"I know," I admitted, wincing slightly at the barely hidden fury on his face. "But I might as well do something helpful while I'm gone."

"What do you have to do?" Hermione asked.

"There's a family of vampires," I said slowly, giving the boys a look to make them calm. "I'm to spy on them. They-"

"That's bloody insane!" Ron cried, his face beyond red now. "You could be killed!"

"It's better than being tortured by Bellatrix," I said calmly. "Vampires don't play with their food."

"You're talking about vampires, here, Bella," Hermione insisted. "What are you trying to accomplish with them?"

"Dumbledore needs vampires," I told her sheepishly. "And the Dark Lord has vampires... Why should this be different? Apparently these vampires don't kill humans anyway-"

"Why didn't she mention this first?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Because, someone interrupted me," I snapped at Ron. He got a sheepish look on his face. "Besides, what's it matter? I wouldn't agree to this if I didn't have faith in myself."

"She's right," Harry sighed. "So, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," I told them all. "Dumbledore's going to block my memories so I can have the subconscious urge to talk to them, rather than flat out being stalker. I won't be able to contact you, or continue my studies-"

"But, Bella, how will we know if you're hurt or-"

"My step-dad is a Muggleborn," I interrupted Harry. "He has an emergency portkey to Dumbledore, just in case. And a Floo connection. I guess I'll return whenever Dumbledore sees it fit, or whenever my memory returns."

"But how does that happen?" Hermione asked.

"A severe emotional burst," I gave a soft laugh. "Could be pain - I could be captured by Death Eaters. It could be pleasure - might find a handsome bloke," I winked at them, laughing. "Or it could be sorrow - get dumped by that bloke."

"You're a bloody idiot, I hope you know that," Harry laughed, hugging me tightly. "Be careful, alright?"

"Always am," I returned.

"You do realize," Sam stated once we reached the edge of the woods, "That half the city is looking for you. You better have a good excuse."

I winced at the bluntness, "You know I do."

He appraised me with a new set of eyes it seemed, "So they told you."

It wasn't a question, but I felt the need to answer anyway, "Yes. I figured it out, really."

"And that explains why you're in the woods to the Cheif? He doesn't know."

I swallowed, "Well... Edward broke up with me. I could say... I could say I tried to follow him in the woods. I - I got lost?"

Sam just blinked at me, and gestured towards the house, "You should go home."

"Yes..." I said faintly, seeing the two cop cars in my driveway. "I should."

Charlie seemed relieved when he saw me, and when he hugged me tightly, I murmured in his ear, "Mind fetching the portkey?"

He pulled away, giving me a long look-over before nodding, "You alright, Bella?"

"Fine, Charlie," I gave him a half-smile. "I'm really sorry about disappearing... I got lost in the woods and... well..."

"I made sure the wolve searched the woods. I had an idea," Charlie winked at me. "You'll be careful, yeah? I can't keep-"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I wasn't thinking. Edward took off and I started to chase him... I-" I broke off as I saw a few officers approach.

"I'll deal with them. Why don't you get warmed up inside?" Charlie suggested. "I'll give you the portkey in the morning."

I nodded, knowing the frown from Edward was still on my face. I hugged him tightly before walking to the house, heading inside and taking a nap. Leaving could wait. Right now I needed to figure out what to tell Dumbledore... I wasn't supposed to let them get away.


	2. Chapter 2

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

The plane ride was short. It only took eleven hours, and I landed in Manchester. I took a taxi to Grimwauld Place, and met Sirius at the front door.

"Sirius!" I yelled, running up to him. "I missed you so much. Charlie told me to tell you hi, and Renee is great!"

"My little Bella Black." **(It sounds like she's related to Jake, SHE"S NOT!)** Your owl arrived. You got letters from Dumbledore and Harry and Hermione. Come inside, I will get your trunk."

"Are you sure, Sirius? I can get it. It can be rather _light_" I smirked at the joke. He chuckled.

"No, I will get it. Kreatcher is actually excited to see you! Imagine that!" I laughed, and was amazed at the same time.

I ran up to the house and opened the door, Kreatcher was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Kreatcher! It is so good to see you. How is my favorite, mean, little house elf?"

"Nice to see you, Mistress Black. Kreatcher is fine, as promised."

"Kreatcher, call me Bella, I insist."

"Very well, Bella!" He smiled. "Do you wish any tea?"

"No thank you, Kreatcher. We need to talk about what happened while I was gone."

"Yes, Bella. Kreatcher has set up the living room, and your owl is in your bedroom, just like Kreatcher was told."

"Good job, Kreatcher. I am sure Sirius is very proud."

"Oh, he was! Kreatcher got his own bed in the kitchen cupboard!"

I chuckled, he was so excited to have a bed. If only he knew how lucky he was.

"Bella, what has been going on in America?" Sirius asked, placing my trunk by the stairs.

"I visited Renee for a month, and then went to live with Charlie. I met some vampires, fell in love, then totally got dumped in the middle of the forest, with a little more detail between the vampire and getting dumped. I am totally cool, so I'm over him." He looked confused, "Get with the times, man!" I laughed.

"Why don't you tell me in detail then." Sirius suggested. I nodded and began telling him about moving to Forks, meeting Edward, the van, Port Angeles, La Push, vampires, baseball, James, my birthday, the woods, and when I wrote Dumbledore. He listened and got tense at moments, but seemed alright with it. No tears escaped.

"So these are the vampires Dumbledore wanted you to investigate?" He asked. I nodded.

"The very same. You know all about them."

"Do you still love him?" He asked.

I suprised myself, but spoke the truth. "After what he did to me, I don't think I could ever look at him again, let alone love him. I could tell he was lying to me in the forest, but still, he lied to me, and that hurt me worst of all. I don't love him anymore, and I am ready to move on."

He nodded, smiling."That's good. Now, what are you doing for schooling?"

"Actually," I reached over and pulled the note off of Jasice's leg,"THIS should tell me." I opened it and read aloud."Dear Isabella, I have arranged for you to be traveling to Hogwarts by Floo Powder. You will arrive in my office's fireplace and I will be sure to get you a room with Hermione. She is trying to persuade Professor McGonagall, so she will write when she gets an answer. We have three new teachers this year, so I will introduce you once you arrive. Send Padfoot my regards, Dumbledore." I paused," Sirius, Dumbledore sends his regards." I cracked up, because he heard me say that in the letter and then I told him again, like he was in the other room.

He laughed freely with me, even Kreatcher laughed.

"That was funny, Bel. I didn't know you could tell jokes."

"That's what happens when Fred and George insist on giving you lessons on 'Pranks and Jokes Weasley Style 101' Those were the days, Sirius."

"So you are attending public lessons this year?"

"Yes, Dumbledor is saying I transferred from Beaubatons but three new teachers?"

"Maybe some retired? You will be alright?"

"Yes, Snuffes, I will be." I laughed at his nickname, while he growled.

"Well, you could atleast nickname yourself something civil like, I don't know, Blacky or something, but Snuffles? Seriously?" I laughed again.

"I happen to like it, if I were a dog, I would name myself that!" I laughed with him again on this inside joke.

"Whatever." I said, "I am going to bed, I will see you in the morning, I will have to get ready. I will leave tomorrow night."

"Night, Bella."

"Night, Sirius."

**************THE NEXT DAY*************

"Bella, get up! We have a lot to do today!" I heard someone shout.

"Five more minutes, Kreatcher."

"Bella, Master Black has requested you downstairs in five minutes. You have things to do before you leave for Hogwarts."

I nodded, getting up slowly. I charged my cell phone and iPod.

When I got downstairs, Sirius and I talked about the wizarding world and what I missed. He saved all of the papers since the day I left. I went through all of them, occasionally asking questions about random, yet wierd, articles. I discovered Harry won the Triwizard tournament, I left during the middle of it, and Cedric Diggory died. That must have been awful. He looks a lot like Edward, weird. There have been mysterious deaths and Ministry people have disappeared. It was six o'clock, and I told Sirius that I needed to get my things ready.

"Someone has arrived to see you." Kreatcher said, I was just putting my last book in my trunk.

I sighed, "Thank you, Kreatcher. You can go help Sirius now."

"Bella, so nice of you to join us. I think you should meet someone. They are very excited to see you."

"Hey Bella!" I heard Ron, Hermione, and Harry say all at once.

"Oh my Carlisle! I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" I said, then gasped when I realized what I said.

"Oh my _Carlisle?_" Hermione pushed.

"Just a funny saying I made up of someone I knew. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Dumbledore wanted to make sure you were okay, so he sent us. I thought it was a good idea, so dumby and smarty over here came with me and here we are, making sure you are off to Hogwarts safely and all in one piece." Harry said all in one breath.

"Yes, because heaven forbid I fall and can't come to Hogwarts in one piece, Harry. You know, I never saw anyone besides the students in Gryffindor? I just noticed I really was secluded."

"Yes, but, you are actually going to be in public this year, and you will be the center of attention, for a few weeks. Just what you want." Hermione laughed.

"Well, Ron. I assume you got my letter, but I swear if there is Jam on any letter in the future that you will personally meet my rath."

He gulped. "Oh-h-h-Kay Bella. Now, we should probably get going." Ron said.

I laughed. "What time is it now?"

"It is six forty. Dumbledor said 6:45." Hermione stated, head held high.

"Alright then. Sirius, don't leave this place unless told so by Dumbledore himself, do you understand. I do not want my fav. Uncle getting hurt."

"I am your only uncle Bella." he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care, YOU are still my fav. So, do NOT leave unless instructed. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He sounded like Jasper.

I laughed, "Don't do that again, southerner. So, I love you, I will miss you, and I will write as often as I can."

He nodded. "I love you, too." He pulled me into a bear hug, and released me after a minute.

"I'll see you during Christmas break. Bye!"

I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Bye, Bella!" He said, I turned and smiled.

"Good to see you again." with that I threw the power in and me and the 'gang' walked into the green flames yelling "Dumbledore's office!"

We disappeared and went down what looked like a sewer. After three minutes, we were spit out and thrown into a room with pictures of all the past headmasters.

"Dumbledore, I see a thing hasn't changed since I was gone!" I said, laughing. He was at his desk, watching the fire.

"Ah, Isabella, Harry, Ron, and Hermione! How nice to see you all again! Where is your trunk, Isabella?" Oh, umm.

"Um, it is at Grimwauld Place. It wouldn't fit in the Floo Network."

"Oh, I will make sure that one of my paintings will go there and tell Padfoot to send it to the castle."

"Thank you Dumbledore. I really appreciate you sending me here like this, in the middle of term like this."

"Nonsense, Bella, term only started three weeks ago. Plus, Severus was excited to hear you were arriving and insisted that you come now instead of next year. Our new Defense teacher has him and ALL the other teachers in a sour mood. He is hoping you can cheer him up. You are his star student after all."

Hmm, who are these new teachers? Oh, I will find out tomorrow.

"Dumbledore, I think I should head back to the Common Room. I would like to meet everyone and possible see my father before I go to bed."

"Yes, Bella that would be a wonderful idea. I will introduce you to the school tomorrow at breakfast. You can meet the rest of the teachers then."

"Goodnight, Professor. I will see you at breakfast."

********SKIP*********

I went to bed peacfully that night, and when I woke up, my trunk was at the foot of my bed. The elves are so sweet around here.

I rummaged through it and found some jeans and an Abercrombie & Fitch shirt. I put it on, and walked to the common room. I waited for my friends while I thought about my talk with my father last night.

He told me that if anyone messes with me, that I tell him and he'll take care of it. I didn't inherit Snape's name, because he didn't marry my mother, and she married Charlie, but I kept her name, and he loved that name, minus Sirius. He only talks to Sirius when I tell him to, otherwise he doesn't even want to see him.

Hermione was the first down after me, followed by Ron, then Harry. They were fighting to keep their eyes open.

"Shall we go to breakfast and have me introduced to the whole school?" I asked, groaning.

"Well, if you fall or faint, I will sit next to you, so you should have trouble falling down. As for the embarrasment, well, you can just think of everyone naked." Ron said.

"Jee, thanks Ron. That helps me so much!" I said, punching his arm playfully.

"Let's go!" I said, I pushed them through the portrait and we went to the Great Hall. Man, seven flights of stairs! I know were not human, but still!

"That...was...exhausting!" I gasped.

"You'll get used to it. Now hurry, or we'll be late!" Hermione whisper-yelled. I rolled my eyes. She was always one to worry. She sorta rubbed off on me.

She entered the open doors, and as soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me. Great. Dumbledore, McGonnagol, and Snape smiled at me, and I sat at my seat. As promised, Ron sat next to me.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome a new student. She was just transferred from Beaubatons. She is in fifth year Gryffindor," I heard boo's from Slytherin," Her name is Isabella Black. Isabella, would you please stand up?" I wonder why he changed it to Beaubaton's. That was a French school. I can't speak French. Hmm. Maybe he has a fake record for me somewhere.

I did, and I heard eight shocked gasps, followed by a growl.

I looked at the people that gasped and almost fainted on the spot. They were the Cullen's but thank GOD, none of them were in Gryffindor. They were all in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Carlisle and Esme were at the head table. SHIT! This is no good. Oh, well. One gasp, though, was of an incredibly cute Slytherin. He had pale blond hair and grey eyes. I found myself staring, so I quickly sat down, blushing. My hair changed blue.

"Who is that blond haired boy in Slytherin?" I asked no one in particular.

"_That_ would be Draco Malfoy. He thinks he rules the world." Harry growled.

"He's cute!" I whispered. I heard a growl. I didn't need to look to know that it was Edward. He probably still thinks I am his. Well, he is in for a rude awakening.

"Bella! You couldn't possibly think that he is cute. I mean come on, have you noticed the Cullen's?"

"Hermione! The Cullen's and I already know eachother, and you know what, I don't want to talk to them anymore. Edward Cullen is my ex and I will never be his again." I heard a growl from the Hufflepuff table.

"But, Bella! They are vampires!" Ron stated.

"I know, Ron! The pixie one _was_ my best friend, and the parents _were_ like second parents to me. Renee and Snape didn't abandon me in the middle of the forest though, did they Cullen! I hope you heard that. I hope all of you Cullen's did!" I said. Hermione gasped. I looked at her, and she had tears in her eyes.

"You know them!" Harry boomed.

"Harry, please calm down, yes I _knew_ them. I had no clue they were coming here. Honest. I have no reason to love Edward anymore. He said he loved me, then took me for a walk in the middle of the forest. He lied to me saying he never loved me and that I didn't belong in his world. He didn't know that I already did belong to his world since I was born." Chuckled, and glanced at his hopeful face. He wanted me to get back together again. He thinks I forgive him for lying! "The thing that hurts the most is that he lied to me, and I can't be with him after he did that to me. I mean, would you get back with Cho if she lied to you saying that she never loved you, Harry?" he shook his head, " My point exactly. We are over for good, Edward. Move on. I already did. I can't trust you anymore, and I never will." I said, looking at his pained face. I know it sounded cruel, but it was the truth. I never wanted Eddie back. He just needed to get over it, and that was likely to never happen.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Breakfast was GREAT! I had an arguement with my friends because I thought Draco Malfoy was cute. I mean he is. He has pale blonde hair, gray eyes you could drown in, and looks very dangerous, which any girl wants a dangerous man. I mean, c'mon. He is CUTE! I tried to escape the Great Hall before the Cullen's could find me, but no such luck. As soon as I got up, they got up. Why did they even come to breafast? I know breakfast isn't mandatory, and they don't eat. Weird.

I started to walk to the Great Entrance doors, with Hermione and I linking arms, when a white blur shot out to stop us.

"Move, Alice. I do not feel like arguing anymore." I said.

"No, not until you tell me why my family can't come back into your lives." Her sopranno voice chimmed.

"Alice, NO! I thought my little rant over there was explanation enough. Edward lying to me made it worse. He could have told me the truth of why he was leaving, but no, he had to lie. So, nothing is going to forgive that. I don't care if he still loves me, I don't love him! Now, MOVE!" I shouted at her. Everyone was looking, and Alice moved with hesitation. Her eyes were sad. I didn't care. If you leave without a goodbye, then say that is why I don't care.

"Bella, I want to talk in the Library. Meet me there at seven." She begged.

"I can't. I am going to see Severus." I told her back.

She was confused. "Who's Severus?"

"Her father!" Hermione said, exhasperated. I giggled. Alice was, well, shocked for lack of a better word.

"But...I thought... Charlie?" She stuttered. The rest of the Cullen's were behind her now. Great.

"Oh, Charlie thinks I am his, but my mom and Severus had a little fling. They still love eachother very much, they just have seperate priorities. So, I lived with my mom a month and then my dad until you left. I was going on an extended Muggle Studies trip until you left me. So, I left Charlie and came here."

"But, Bella! Do you know how dangerous it is here? I mean, come on! With Sirius on the loose!" She started, but I interupted.

"But Sirius is my Uncle and I know he is innocent. He would never harm anyone, ever. The only time I met him was when I was a baby, but my mom tells stories about his childhood and what they think happened. He is my only uncle, and I wish I could see him, but I haven't. So, if you are going to dis my uncle further, maybe you should talk to Dumbledore first, Cullens." With that, I sped off, laughing evilly. I could most definately fit in with the slytherin table for this.

"Wow, when you said you knew them, I thought you were kidding. So Edward is really your ex?"

"Yeah, he came into my life and then left it just as suddenly. I feel nothing towards them now, just rage. So, back on happier subjects, how are you and Ron?"

She giggled, "Worse than ever. I mean I like him, but I don't know if he likes me."

"Are you kidding, of course he likes you! Do you see the way he looks at you?" She shook her head.

"You are love-blind. I will need to make a potion for this. Ah, yes, I can see it now. Love sick teenager can't see crushes crush on her too. Beautiful headline, don't you think?" She elbowed me in the stomach.

"Ow, Hermione, what was that for?" There was a race of white, and I rolled my eyes. "Get away, Edward. I am fine, God. Over protective jerk!" His face was twisted into sadness and regret. "Eddie, suck it up. You need to move on! I did, just like you wanted. I forgot about you, just like you wanted. So, let's go 'Mione." His hand shot out to stop me, I couldn't move. I pulled out my wand. "Stupify!" I shouted. He shot backwards and landed into the wall. "Now, 'Mione. Where were we, oh, yes, let's go!"

"Geez, Bella, when did you get to evil?"

"Let's just say it's an American thing. **(NO OFFENCE TO AMERICANS I AM AN AMERIAN AND PROUD OF IT!) **They yell at you for making a wrong turn. God, stupid people." She giggled, while I laughed. We walked up to the Common Room, and hung out, it was Saturday, so we had no classes.

"Girls! You wanna see Hagrid? He is so excited to see you!" Harry asked, running up to me.

"Sure, I'm in, Hermione?" I asked her.

"Sure , why not? Let's get Ron before he stuffs his face of Fred and George's sickness candies." I raised an eyebrow.

We started walking down the steps when I asked, "What are Fred and George's sickness candies?"

She giggled, "They are candy that depending on which one you eat, you get that sickness. So like a blue one would cause you to have blisters that pop everywhere, and then there are purple ones that you vomit from. Good stuff. Probably their best invention yet!"

I laughed. "And what did they hope to accomplish?"

She was laughing harder now, "They wanted to be able to get kids out of class and maybe sneak it into Umbridge's food."

"Who's Umbridge?" **(WHO DOESN"T KNOW WHO UMBRIDGE IS! HEHE)**

"She is the new DADA teacher. Awful. First day, I got detention. Look at what she does." He held out his hand, and I saw red scars that said, I will not tell lies, and it was in Harry's handwriting.

"Harry, she didn't do that, you did. It is in your handwriting." He shook his head.

"She has a quill that when you write something on paper, it copies that on your hand. It hurts like hell!" Harry said, I laughed. I never heard Harry cuss.

"Shame on you 'arry. Cussing is bad."

I saw a white blur come again, and pulled them back with me when I stopped. I felt hands over my ears and they were cold. I knew who it was, Edward, again!

"Eddie-kins. I am not a child. I am more of an adult than you and I am only sixteen, and you had a century to get their. Live a century and get over it. So, if you don't mind, I am going to class and I am going to cuss all the fucking time I want to. I don't care if cussing is bad, because I will cuss until the fucking sun burns out if I have to!" Harry and 'Mione were laughing.

"Glad you backed me up, guys." I laughed, with them, we were louder than Emmett.

"Where are you guys going." Edward asked.

"Do you really need to ask, just read their minds, oh, wait, you can't read magic folks minds. Haha, this is great. We are going to Hagrid's and you aren't coming with us. You might attack Buckbeak."

"Bella, Hagrid got rid of Buckbeak, Padfoot has it. Remember?"

"Padf-oh, really? I didn't see him when I was there!" I forgot who Padfoot was for a minute.

"He hides him in Reg's bedroom. He doesn't want it to be seen, but it is heard by Kreatch, and he never stops complaining." Ron said, taking his place between Harry and Hermione, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Well, I am going to miss him, he was a good Hippogriff. I just can't believe we rescued him from being executed. That time turner thing was freaky Hermione, and if you have one this year for our lessons, I am leaving." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Professor McGonnagol took it away after that year saying something like, You are taking normal lessons next year, it is just to much of a risk. Whatever, you know, I liked taking a risk."

"Sure you do, Hermione. You never once took a risk of getting caught when it had something to do with school," She was about to protest, so I continued, Edward was still following us, "fighting a Fluffy, you-know-who, and saving Padfoot, and whatever you did last year, I don't want to know, does not count for school, because those are just like extra-curricular activities." She shut her mouth and walked off ahead of us. Ron ran after her.

"Harry, let's go catch up to those love birds," He nodded, and we ran off. "You know, they really should get together soon. Or else I am going to shout it to the whole school."

"I'd like to see Cullen let you try. God, Bella, he is so protective of you, and you aren't together anymore."

"Believe me, I know. Just because you cussed, he covered my ears, but when Emmett cussed, he didn't care in the world. I think he is jealous I am spending more time with you, than with him." Edward was still following us.

"I know, but still, Bella, Malfoy! You can't possibly think he is cute!" I could tell he was trying to get Edward to leave. I followed along with him.

"Hey, every girl has different taste, and I so happen to think Malfoy is hot, and with all the mean stuff you say about him, that just makes him hotter. I mean, come on, he is _dangerous,_ and I think that is even more awesome!" I said.

"What about him, I mean he is dangerous." he said, pointing to Eddie-poo.

"He had his chance, and that is the last time we are going to talk about me getting back with Eddie. I will tell you the whole story tonight, after I talk with Snape." I said, I never called Snape daddy, it was either Snape or Severus.

"I don't see why talking to your father will help anything."

"Well, my _father_ is going to make their lives a living hell after this, and I told Alice I would, so she will see if I'm not and make plans to go shopping, and I want to avoid their family. At ALL costs, but them being super strong and fast, well, it doesn't work out well." I laughed, and looked at Edward's pained face, which caused me to laugh harder.

"You know, Harry, I don't think he get's it." I told Harry, then I turned to Edward. "You are so pathetic following me around like Mike! That is your new low. I couldn't believe I would ever be saying this to you, but I can now. Fuck of Fuckward." I turned, grabbing Harry's hand, hearing a growl, and I ran hand in hand with Harry. Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione were there before us.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Fuckward slowed us down. Sorry, Hagrid." I said, once I realized I cussed in front of a teacher.

"It is quite alright. I will pretend I didn't hear it. So, who is this...person?"

"My ex. He is the vampire that just came here, and he thinks he can get me back. That is all I am going to say. You can ask Snape, he will tell you. I am going to talk to him when I leave here. "

"Alright, now, Lunch should be pretty soon. Bella, what is _that_?" I was pulling out my cell phone. It was an iPhone.

"Ah, Hagrid this is a Muggle communication device. I told Ron I would be bringing it. Yes, Ron, this is a cell phone. You dial a number, and it calls them. Watch." I dialed Renee's number. It rang, and I put on speaker.

"Hello?" she asked, there were shocked gasps.

"Mom! It's me, Bella. I was showing Ron and Hagrid how to use a cell phone. How are you?"

"Bella! You are at Hogwarts?"

I giggled. They gasped, at how you could talk back. "Yes, mom. I am. I am seeing Snape tonight, and I wanted to tell you he is still looking like he is in love with you. You should come and visit, maybe ignite a few flame."

"Oh, honey, I am coming soon. I will travel Muggle way. The plane will arrive in a few days."

"Bye, mom." I hung up. "And, that, gentlemen is how you use a cell phone. You call a house, and they answer. You talk, then hang up. Hermione and Harry know what this is, right?"

"Oh, course. I never heard of a cell phone, but I know about home phones."

"I got to go, it was nice seeing you Hagrid."

I left, and ran to meet my father, and no one was going to stop me. Well, they could try.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I ran to the castle, not looking back. I reached the dungeons and pushed the doors open.

"Snape!" I sqealled when I opened his office. He smiled and got up.

He embraced me in a hug. I giggled.

"So, Bella, what do I owe to your presence?" he said in a deep voice, I giggled.

"Well, _dad_, I wanted to talk to you about _boys_?Wellone boy to be certain_._" I said, like boys was a horrific thing.

"Ah, I see. Now, Bella, who seems to have caught your eye?" He asked, genually curious.

"Now, you see, that's the problem. He is in your house, and I am in Gryffindor."

He sighed, "Who, Bella? You are giving me a heartattack."

I giggled, "Alright, but promise me you won't get mad, okay, because his family has a bad reputation."

He nodded and encouraged for me to continue, I took a deep breath, and blushed," Alright, um, Draco Malfoy?" I whispered, half-hopping he wouldn't hear.

He smiled, "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You always bring out the best in people. I love your mother and she was in Gryffindor, as was Lily Potter, and she was my best friend. So, do you want to talk to him, or what?" I was suprised I actually could talk to him, and he took it so cooly.

"Um, well, what if I make a fool of myself?" I asked.

"Bella, you could never make a fool of yourself. What if you just go to class and you just act like you don't notice him. Maybe he will notice you, and he might like you. Who wouldn't love you?"

I blushed. "Thank you. I better go, I have to make it to lunch. You care to walk with me?" I asked, to be polite. I mean all of the Griffindor knew he was my dad, but I would have to come clean with the rest of the school soon.

"I would love to, but this still doesn't mean I will be nice to Potter and Weasley. Granger is fine, just not the boys." He growled holding out his arm. I linked arms with him, and we walked toward the Great Hall.

"Don't worry. I will make you see my way soon enough."

"That is why I am worried." He laughed, I giggled.

"Bye, dad." I said, as we approached the doors. Everyone looked.

"Bye, Bella." He said, walking toward the head table.

A few of the students eyes bulged. Hah, they never thought they would see the day Snape was nice to a Gryffindor. Whatever.

"Bella, what was that all about!" Harry asked, concerned.

"Cuz, you got nothing to worry about. I was just talking boy talk. I mean I could call my mom, but what fun would that be?"

***********************ON MONDAY************************

After an awkward Saturday dinner, I went back to the dorms and studied my spells I was supposed to learn last year.

Yesterday, Hermione and I hit the books, hard! I learned a half the year in seventeen hours.

I changed my appearance, I was a metamorphagous (I think that's how it's spelt), and I made my hair black with ice blue streaks. I loved it.

I put on a lot of eyeliner. I looked HOT! I loved it.

I walked into the Common Room and met Hermione and Harry.

"Bella! You look hot!" Harry said.

I laughed, "Stop oogling. We gotta go to double potions with Slytherin."

Ron ran down the stairs, and his eyes went immediately to 'Mione's. He didn't even noticed I looked hot. Good. There is no need to make Hermione upset.

We walked to Potions in silence. I opened the door, and all eyes went on us. The class hadn't started yet, but almost everyone was there.

"Ah, Bella, please sit next to Potter." Snape said, pointing to an empty seat, and there were shocked gasps and hushed whispers.

"Sure thing, Professor." I sat in my seat, with a lot of enthusiasm. I shared this class with Malfoy. My father smiled, and called the class to order. I put my book on the table along with a pen. Snape looked at it curiously, as did Ron.

I wrote my name in the inside of my book, and turned my attention to Snape.

"Today, we will begin to learn what ingredients go into the potion of Felix Felicious. What does Felix Felicious do?"

Hermione's hand shot up, and I almost laughed out loud. My hand shot to my mouth to hold it in. I never saw Hermione in class but the gang teased her about it. I know what was going on now.

"Miss Granger," Snape sighed.

"Felix Felicious, also know as liquid luck, does just that. It gives you luck, or rather confidence."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Black?" Snape asked. There was a lot of whispers now.

"No, Professor. I thought of something funny from earlier. Nothing of the classes concern." He seemed satisfied of my answer, and I was aware of someone staring at me from behind. I was going to turn around, but my father winked, so I knew that Malfoy had to have been staring. I blushed.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is there something on your mind, or are you going to keep staring off into space?" Snape asked, I giggled, quietly. Harry heard, and scowled.

"No, sir." I heard him whisper. His voice was. . .beautiful. I wanted to hear more.

The rest of class was listening in interest. Once class was over, I walked out and went to the Courtyard. There were kids playing with snap boxes. I pulled out my transfiguration book and began to read. I had a free period, while Hermione had Runes and Ron and Harry had Detention with Umbridge.

I was a few pages in when I heard a voice.

"What do you think you are doing there, Black?" Malfoy asked.

"I, Malfoy, am sitting. Is there a problem with that?" I told him. He smiled with my answer.

"It is when that is my seat." He said.

"I don't see your name on it?" He pulled out his wand. "Don't even try it, Malfoy."

He grinned but kept pulling it out. "You leave me no choice." I said as I changed into my animagus form. I was a Ministry approved Animagus, and I transfomed into a black panther that was the size of a horse.

He gulped. I could still speak English, which made me very rare.

"What? Is Malfoy scared now?" I teased. I don't know why I am acting like this to him.

He gulped again. Then he regained his composure. He laughed.

"Why would I be scared of you? You are just a cowardly girl."

"Yes, a cowardly girl that was friends with a family of vampires that attend this school?" I said. He looked scared again.

I transformed back, laughing.

"Don't worry. I hate them right now. You may not want to tell my dad about that, he doesn't like it when I change." I smiled. He seemed fazed by my mood change.

"And who might be your dad?" He asked, curious.

"Professor Snape." I told him.

He laughed," Snape is your father?"

I nodded, and he laughed again.

"Why are you laughing at my daughter, Malfoy?" Snape said from behind him. I smiled.

"Nothing, Professor. I just will be going now." Malfoy stuttered.

"Dad, do you have to scare off anyone I talk to?" I laughed.

"Sorry, I was just passing through to get to lunch. You might be late, you two." I looked around and it was almost empty.

Snape walked off, and Malfoy was staring at me wierdly.

"What, Malfoy? You have a staring problem?You were staring at me in class to."

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. You just talked to him like you were old friends, and you were a Griffindor. I understand now."

"What's wrong with being in Gryffindor?" I said, hurt.

His smile vanished, with. . . worry? "No, no, it's just your dad was in Slytherin and you are a Black, which has been in Slytherin too."

"Nope, My mom and Uncle were in Gryffindor. Sirius and Renee Black. I'm Renee's daughter."

He looked . . .scared? "You are Sirius Black's niece."

"Yeah, I haven't really met him since I was like 1, so I don't know what he is like."

There was a silence, I had to break it, because I was hungry.

"I'm going to lunch. See you around?" I asked, hopeful.

"Um, sure." He said. He walked ahead while I gathered my stuff.

Once I entered, I walked to my table.

"Where have you been, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"I was, um, talking to Malfoy." I whispered.

"What!" Harry shouted. Ginny placed a hand on his arm. He calmed a little. I hope they got together soon. I mean Ginny had such a crush on him ever since they laid eyes on eachother in Harry's first year.

People were staring.

"I was talking to Draco Malfoy and then Snape came. I phased when I got a little mad and he was scared shitless, but I loved it. He is kinda cuter when he is scared." I said, softy. I was sitting between Hermione and Harry. Ron, Ginny, and Fred and/or George sat opposite of them.

"Bella!" Harry said.

"Why can't you guys get over it! I mean even Snape approves, and I thought he was going to be the worst to take it!" I told them.

Hermione was on my side now. Ron looked shocked, as did Ginny. Fred and George choked on their pumpkin juice. Harry was about to explode.

"Harry calm down. It is no big deal. So I have a crush, I mean you have crush..es." I said looking at Ginny. He liked Cho too. I laughed, internally, when Ginny blushed.

He calmed enough to talk normally, "I still don't approve, I mean, he's in Slytherin, Bella!" I heard a growl, and knew it was Edward.

"Fuck off, Fuckward. And Harry, I don't need your approval. My dad loves a Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin." I got up and stormed out of the Hall. I had a few pieces of toast, but I still was hungry. Traitor tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I sank down on the steps leading to the owlery. I started crying uncontrolably. I felt cold hands wrap around me.

"I said, Fuck off Edward." I growled between tears. They immediately let go.

I looked up to see Malfoy, kind of shocked. I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my ex." I explained. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have done that, anyway. I just felt like I needed to." He smiled, and it was breathtaking.

"So your ex is Edward Cullen, the _vampire_?" He asked. I nodded. "Did you know he was a vampire?" I nodded again.

"I'm not stupid, Draco. I actually pay attention in class, not stare off into space like some people." I laughed. I wiped my tears from my face and my hand turned black. "Stupid eyeliner. I swear, whoever invented non water proof eyeliner is going to meet my rath." I muttered. Malfoy laughed.

I stood up and changed my appearance, and in seconds, it my smeared makeup was gone. I heard Draco gasp.

"What? You think I looked like this on that day in the great hall for breakfast Friday? No, I looked like this." I changed myself into Bella Swan.

"I knew it was you, but your hair was different." He said.

"Yes, and you were staring at me then." I told him.

"Well, when you see a beautiful face, you find it hard not to stare. What do you really look like?" Draco said. HE called ME beautiful!

I concentrated on my normal appearance. It was the black hair I had earlier minus the ice blue highlights. I was a little shorter, and my eyes turned ice blue.

"This is what I looked like a year ago, anyway." I told him

"So, you went on a Muggle studies trip, but changed your appearance?" he asked.

"Yeah, by Aunt, you probably know her, Bellatrix Lestrange," his face grew grim, and he nodded, "Yeah, her, she wants to kill me, so I changed my appearance and she wouldn't know it was me because before she got word, I would change my appearance and go somewhere else."

It was odd, but I knew I could trust him. He wouldn't tell a soul.

"Did your vampire friends know about you being a witch?"

I laughed, "No, those dim witted things. You know how no witch can have their mind read if they take occulmency?" He nodded, "Well, you would think that once Edward couldn't read my mind he would figure it out. I had a spell put on me so I would forget about magic for nine months, and now that Edward is here, he wants to win me back, but I told him that he hurt me to much to hold my heart anymore, but he just doesn't listen and tries to get near me, twenty-four seven. That's why I snapped at you. I am sorry about that."

"It's okay, really. Wow, they really are dumb. I mean I only knew you for an hour and I can tell that you don't want him back. Your instincts took over, and you didn't want to be touched."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, careful not to smear my makeup.

"Sorry about Snape too. I look a lot like Renee, so he is protective of me." I laughed.

He was about to say something, when guess-who walks out of the forest. I noticed Draco was still holding me. I blushed, and the person growled. This day could not get any fucking better.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Edward was growling at Draco, who was still holding onto my waist.

"What now, Edward?" I said, glaring.

"What are you doing, with _him?"_ He growled, again. I was really getting sick of the growling.

"I was running out of dinner, crying my eyes out, and came here. Draco, here, followed me. Do you have a problem with that?" I said.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Well, Edward, I am going to give it to you, and I am going to give it to you straight." His eyes looked so hopeful. "I don't love you anymore. Did I? Yes. Do I now? NO! So, I suggest you write that down and read it over again so you can memorize it, if that's to hard for you. So, maybe, you should go and cry back to Esme or Alice or whoever and maybe, just maybe, you will move on, like I want to."

"But, Bella, I-" He started. His face full of sadness.

"I don't want your apology, Edward. I knew you were lying in the woods. I know you still love me, but I can't return it, because you lying to me was the worst thing you could have done. So, stop treating me like a child, Edward." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off, "I don't want to hear it!" I growled. I was _this_ close to changing.

He still tried to speak, so I gently pushed off Draco's arm, and I growled, an cannibalistic growl. I phased into a black panther, once again, to show how angry I was. He looked scared. I laughed.

"You know, Edward, I used to think your kind were the most dangerous things out there, but when Voldy killed Harry's parents, and I learned about it, I was terribly wrong. I have to put you in your place, or else I'll tell Dumbledore, and maybe he will get you banned for fighting a _human_student. Wouldn't he?" I asked, looking at Draco. He was laughing so hard, he was on his knees. He managed to nod his head. "I thought so. So, Edward, leave me alone, or I will not be the only animagus you deal with, heck I might even throw in Remus." I said, laughing along too.

Edward was clueless, Draco's laughter got lighter so he could hear what I was saying. "Remus is a _real _werewolf. Just like the kind Caius hunted to near extinction. Oh, yes, I know of the Volturi. Remus, Fenrir Greyback, and a few others are all that there is left." He looked like he was shaking. "And Professor Remus Lupin seems to be a good friend of me and my friends. So, if you'll excuse me, I will be going to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione now. I have to study for Defense class. Bye, Draco." I started running of still in my panther form. I was laughing all the way** (JINGLE BELLS, ANYONE?)** When I reached the castle doors, I changed back. My hair, was still black with blue highlights.

Hermione was at the door in seconds. "Bella, where were you? I got so worried. Dumbledore sent me to look for you, but you weren't in your room, neither were in Fluffy's chamber, which you love to go to, so I got worried, especially when Malfoy followed you." I was still laughing, but was cut short when she said Malfoy.

"Draco had nothing to do with this. This is all Edward's doing. Do you want to know what happened?" she nodded, " I ran out and got to the owlery. I started crying and then Draco was there. _HE_ comforted _me, _Hermione. I started to tell him about Edward, and then Edward came out of the bushes. I got mad, phased, and threatened to tell Dumbledore he was harassing me if he got close to me again. So, I ran off, leaving Draco laughing his ass off, and Edward scared like I took away his candy and blocked out the sun." I laughed again. It felt good to get all of this off my chest. Hermione looked at me like something was obvious.

"Dumbledore wants to see me." I sighed. She nodded.

"He doesn't know what happened. So, he wanted me to tell you that once I found you, go straight to his office. Then he started talking about grape juice." She winked. That's what friends are for. So, the password is grape juice.

"Thanks, Hermione. I owe you, more than once now, I believe." I laughed. I walked off to Dumbledore's office. I almost got lost, almost.

I reached the gargoyales. "Grape juice?" I asked, uncertain. The gargoyale immediately jumped to the side.

"Thanks, Righty." I said to the one on the right, "You too, Lefty." I said to the one on the left.

I ascended the stairs and knocked. "Come in!" Dumbledore said.

"Now, Bella, what seemed to be the problem in the hall?" He asked, generally concerned.

"Nothing, sir. I was just upset at something my friends said. It won't happen again sir." I said, smiling.

"And what of Mr. Malfoy following you?" I blushed.

"I, um, I don't know. He said he just followed me because he was worried, sir." I told him.

"And what happened next?" He asked, now I had his attention, _great!_

"He wanted to know why I was crying, so I told him." I said, not wanting to go into details.

"And then?" He pressed, clearly getting impatient.

"I got mad because my ex, Edward Cullen, came and got mad at me, for crying with Draco holding me. I told him to leave, that I didn't want to talk to him, and he said no, he wanted to know why I was with Draco, and I told him what I told you. He got mad, at Draco, and I phased and told him to leave me alone, and that just because he left me and still loves me doesn't mean I love him, so I ran and said I was studying with Hermione for DADA. Then, I met Hermione and she told me to come here, so here I am. And now we are talking about what happened, and I am saying this right now?" I asked, uncertain for how that sounded,oh, "sir." I added, after going over it in my head, and then forgetting to address him. He chuckled.

"Just be careful with Mr. Malfoy, Bella. He can be dangerous at times."

"I know, Professor. I will watch." _yeah, right?_ "I am sure Snuffles is bored, I mean he has Bug**(Kreatcher's nickname with Bella)** and he can't be to happy."

"Ah, well, he is not happy, when he is confined to the house all day. Bella, I suggest you sleep. You never know what excitement can come tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you, Professor." I said, leaving. That was weird.

"Bye, Bella." He called after me.

I kept walking to the dorm, thinking about the way that Draco looked at me when I cried, it looked. . .pained? Maybe he liked me, too? I wonder if Snape will talk to him, I mean Dumbledore will have to tell him.

I fell asleep thinking about Draco, the man I am falling for.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I woke with a start. These past few days have been strange. Ever since I almost attacked Edward, the Cullen's have avoided me if they could, which I was grateful for. There was no way I could handle talking to them on school grounds. Draco and I hang out during our free periods, talking about out families.

I finally met Professor Umbridge. That git made me serve detention because I wouldn't answer any questions of where I was, where Sirius was, and why I came in the middle of the month. I had to write _I will tell the truth when asked a question_ until my hand was bleeding bad enough that the parchment was soaked. I didn't cry out in pain, and Umbridge was astonished that I was still writing. _She_ ushered _me_ to the hospital wing. I was laughing, because I took one of Fred and George's numbness candies, so when I got to the wing, Madam Pomfrey asked if I could feel it, and aware of Umbridge standing next to me, I told her yes. Umbridge left satisfied, and I winked at Madam Pomfrey. I pulled out the antidote to the candy, and she knew what was going on. She healed my wound in a total of thirty seconds, and I ate the antidote to regain my feeling.

That was probably the best show off I could give Umbridge, I mean she wouldn't teach us spells, so I was virtually hopeless in that department.

Today was Thursday, and I had breakfast, Tranfiguration with Hufflepuff, Free Period, Lunch, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Potions with Slytherrin, right before dinner. This day could not get any worse. I was in the same class as Edward for transfiguration, and Draco for Potions. I loved making Edward's life a living hell, so I would talk about what Draco and I did that free period. It was always something new, so Edward always growled. I would laugh and then get detention for disrupting class, and Edward would try to get detention with me, but the professor always knew what he was up to, so they would give him a detention on another day.

I headed off to breakfast, and was instantly greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"Bella, was Harry up when you came down?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes, as did Hermione, "Not that I know of, Ron. He might have been in the dorm rooms."

He was too busy stuffing his face to respond, and Hermione hit him with her book, twice.

"Do you ever stop eatting, Ron? I mean, seriously, you could be a little more concerned as to where your best friend is."

"Obviously he is safe, otherwise Dumbledore would have called us to his office saying rubbish of what we need to do, and so on and so forth." I said, before Ron could say something, I continued, "and you always keep a watchful eye out, maybe he wanted to sleep in."

"He better not be late for transfiguration. I do not want to sit with Cullen today," Ron muttered.

"I don't blame you, Ron. Maybe you should run up there and check?" I suggested. He nodded, grabbed three pieces of toast, and ran off.

"So, Bella," Hermione said once he was gone, "anything new?"

"I will tell you in Transfiguration, as usual. I just need to cause Cullen the same pain he caused me for a few weeks. So, if you don't mind, we should probably head to class."

Hermione and I linked arms as we headed off to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall waited by the door, collecting students scrolls of homework as they walked in. I fished in my bag for it. When I had it, I handed it to her, and she smiled at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Professor."

"Ms. Black."

I took my seat and Hermione took hers next to me. Professor McGonagall came in and looked over everyone. Ron and Harry weren't here yet, but I knew she knew something bad was up, so she didn't comment. I could feel Edward and Alice's gaze on me throughout the entire class. Ron and Harry turned up in the middle of class, and got a warning from the McGonagall. I ignored the Cullen's, hoping they would take the hint. When class was over, I immediately left with Hermione at my side. We headed to the library, which was were I met Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione, Ron, and I were great friends with them now, much to Harry's discomfort and lectures. I felt a cold hand grab my arm. I spun around, grabbing Hermione's arm in the process.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I asked, sweetly. I never called them by their first names anymore, just Cullen, which I learned from Draco when he talked to Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Harry. Draco didn't mind calling Hermione by her first name, but sometimes he would slip up and call her Granger or Mudblood, but Hermione pretended not to hear it.

Alice visibly flinched by the venom in my words. "I, uh, just, uh, wanted to talk to you, Bella." she said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I don't want to talk to you. Come on, Hermoine. We have to be somewhere." I started to run off, and Hermione was behind me, along with two other footsteps, that were too light to be human. I opened the library doors to find Draco and his mob sitting in the usual seating area. He got up when he saw the Cullens.

"Just ignore them, maybe they will go away." I mouthed to him, and he sat down, with me across from him.

The Cullen's were behind me. "So, Draco, how was Muggle Studies?" I asked.

"Boring as usual. I don't get why we have to learn about those Muggles. I mean, no offense Hermione, but they are just so foul and awful." I heard a snort from behind me, and then a growl.

"Stay out of my mind then, Cullen." Draco hissed.

The growling immediately stopped, and I raised my eyebrow at Draco in question. He just shook his head. I was going to ask him later. I felt a tickly feeling in my mind.

"Stop it, now. You may not like what you hear, leech." I stated. I learned leach, bloodsucker, tic, and many other insults to call the Cullen's since I came here. Most were from Fred and George who considered me their sister, and I considered them my brother.

"Where are you going for holiday's, Draco? Crabbe, Goyle?" Hermione asked. She usually included all of them, but directly asked Draco in fear of disrespect.

"I am going back to the manor. Father and Mother wanted me to come home this year. Not such a shock, considering all the deaths by you-know-who. Mother is petrified for my safety. I am almost afraid to go back, considering Father won't take too kindly to me becoming friends with Griffindor's, let alone a Weasley and a, well, you know, someone like Granger." He caught himself, which I was grateful for. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Draco. At least you caught it." She said, shyly.

"No prob."

"Well your break sounds more fun than mine, Malfoy." I heard Ron say. I rolled my eyes. Here comes the bickering. Ron sat next to Hermione, causing her to blush. He looked out of breath.

"Were you running, Ron?" I asked.

He looked at me sheepishly, "Yeah, I promised Harry something, then I saw I was late, so I took off. Here I am!" He said, like he was an angel.

"You are not an angel, Ron." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You may not think so," Hermione whispered. I giggled.

"Bella, what is Cullen doing here?" Ron asked. I shugged.

"I think they are like those people that cling to groups hoping to get in, but they are never noticed. I mean, maybe if we ignore them, they will ignore us." I heard a feral growl from behind, and I knew it was Alice. Whatever, I don't care about her anymore.

"Bella, how can you say that? I am your best friend." Alice shrieked. Hermione and Ron looked angry.

"You _were_ when I couldn't remember my real friends, but now, I remember them, and I am glad I did. I would have remembered them in a month anyway if you guys didn't leave. But, I remember them, and I was best friends with Hermione, Ron, and Harry ever since my first day here." I almost said first year.

Alice was livid, yet confused at the same time.

"You never acted like this when you were with us." Edward said.

I stood up, they were messing up with my time with Draco.

"I never acted like this, because I never remembered what I was really like. You guys are making my attitude go worse than it normally is. Ever since I found out you were here, I have never acted the same as I was when I was here and you weren't. You and your whole family of bloodsuckers are bringing out my best friend. Hatred, and you know what, I never hated anyone, well except for Aunt Bella and you-know-who with his deciples. That doesn't count. They are just killing machines out to get me and Harry."

Edward looked scared that I was talking about death freely. I laughed, so, if you don't mind, Hufflepuff's, I think you should go now. You have class."

"Don't you?" Alice asked.

"No. I don't feel like it." Edward's eyes bulged. "I have a free period, why would I want to go to class." I laughed and high-fived Ron. Draco laughed too. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"So, back to where we were. Crabbe where are you going for holidays?" I asked.

"My parents'. They are a little scared of you, to be honest. I mean they heard what you can do. They are more scared of you than the Dark Lord." The laughter stopped, and Edward looked at me in disbelief. I ignored him.

"Maybe they should be, but I don't want to feel feared. So, I try not to harm anyone, but sometimes I don't succeed." I laughed, evilly.

"Where are you going, Granger?" Goyle asked.

"I am staying here or going to visit Bella's mothers. Renee wanted to meet all of us together. Ron's family, Bella's, Snape, and my family are all getting together. It should be fun."

"I guess that answers my question for Weasley." Draco said. Ron glared, playfully. Draco glared back, " I mean you won't have to eat from the trash this year."

"At least I don't have to, um, act all proper when around my family. I mean, isn't home where you are supposed to relax?" Ron said, annoyed.

They bantered like this for a few minutes. I pulled my phone out, and the time said that lunch was soon.

"Lunch starts in a few minutes. You are welcome to sit at the Gyriffindor table, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle. I am sure Harry would _love_ it." I said.

"Well, in that case, I think we should." Draco said, grinning.

"You guys are going to have to come to some sort of an agreement. I mean, come on. All three of us see each other every day, but he never says a word." I muttered.

"Well, at least you don't have to hear his thoughts." Edward said to me.

I groaned. "You can't read his thoughts, Edward, because he has mastered Occulmmens. Maybe you should think again." I said back.

"How did you know, Bella?" Draco asked, worried.

"Well, Edward can't read my mind, and I mastered it, and he looks at you like he's frustrated, which is the same look he used to give me. I sorta am an expert on stuff like that. So, maybe we should go." Hermione had a look that said 'of-course-why-didn't-I-think-of-that'. I tried not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped my lips which caused her to question my sanity.

We walked to the Great Hall in silence, and sat down at a table that had Dean Thomas, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus Finnigan, and Katie Bell. There were more people from the Gryffindor Team last year there as well.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

The lunch was peaceful, until _someone_ had to speak.

"What is he doing here, Bella?" Harry asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He is Hermione, Ron, and my friend, so, he can sit here if he wants. Besides, we only have today, and then there is break."

Harry shrugged. We talked about the holidays. I was vaguely aware of Edward along with the rest of the Cullen's staring at me. I ignored them as best I could.

My hair must of turned a different color, because Draco whispered in my ear, "Are you okay? Your hair is flame red."

I shrugged, not trusting my voice. Conversations resumed. I didn't listen, I was trying to get Edward away. I felt a prickle in my head. I decided to let Edward in.

_What do you want, Fuckward!_ I thought.

There were gasps at his table, which coincidentally was next to mine. Everyone's head, that was at my table, turned to thiers sharply.

_What? Are you going to cry to your mum? Leave me alone, Edward. I don't love you anymore. I am moving on just like you suggested. So, if you'll excuse me, I am going to hang out with my friends and possibly future boyfriend. _I shut off my mind, and I heard a growl.

Good, maybe he will leave me alone.

**EPOV (EDWARD)** (I know! This has got to be good, right?)

I was intently listening in on my Bella table consversation. They were talking about the upcoming Christmas break, which was tomorrow. I heard Bella say that she was going to her mother's house, which was, hopefully, still in Pheonix.

I was staring at her, trying to remember every detail, and she seemed to get more annoyed by the second, and DAMN she looked hot when she was annoyed. Her hair turned red, and I knew she was angry.

They upset her! How could they upset my beautiful angel.

"Are you okay? Your hair is flame red." said a blonde boy at her table, who was looking at her with love in his eyes.

Bella shrugged. I tried to read her mind, but coudn't.

_What do you want, Fuckward!_ I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I gasped when I realized this was Bella's British accented voice.

"I just heard Bella's mind." I whispered. The rest of my family gasped.

_What? Are you going to cry to your mum? Leave me alone, Edward._ My heart lept when she said thought my name. _I am moving on just like you suggested. So, if you'll excuse me, I am going to hand out with my friends and possibly future boyfriend._ I growled loudly, and I knew she heard me. I couldn't read her mind anymore.

I couldn't leave her alond with _him_. There was no way. I love her, and I will do anything to get her back. Even if it kills me. **(hint hint)**

**BPOV**

After lunch, I went to my dorm, slightly behind my friends. I dropped my book, and as i went to pick it up, there was already a snow white hand handing it to me. Great, he obviously got the message.

"What now?" I hissed.

I jerked the book, and tried to run away since he made no move to answer but an arm spun me around and my lips met Edwards.

To say I like the kiss was an exaggeration.

I used my book to hit him as best I could, but I knew that this was not going to hurt him. I grabbed my wand and put it under his chin. I did a silent spell._Stupify_. I thought. He was instantly propelled backwards. I laughed, but then turned angry again.

"Don't you _ever_ kiss me again. Next time, you won't have a body left to be stunned." I turned and ran to catch up with my friends.

"What took you so long, Bella?" Draco asked.

"Edward kissed me, but I stupified him and he is still recovering. Pretty funny stuff. Too bad, you guys missed it."

Draco looked murderous. It was a cute look for him. His gray eyes were . He smirked, and I blushed.

**DPOV (Draco)**

I heard Bella coming from behind us. She was running, I saw when I turned back.

"What took you so long, Bella?" I asked. I loved saying her name.

I stared into her brown eyes. She was beautiful. No, Beautiful didn't even cover her. She was extravagant. I just hoped Father took to hearing about her nicely. If I have to, maybe I could run away, and live with the Weasley's. Wow, I can't believe I just thought that. A month ago, I would never even have dreamed of saying I would rather live with the Weasley's then return home, but the Weasley's seem pretty nice once you get to know them. I can't believe I just said that, too.

"Edward kissed me, but I stupified him and he is still recovering. Pretty funny stuff. Too bad, you guys missed it." She laughed.

I was furious. By the way Bella was looking at me, I could tell she liked the look. I smirked. She blushed a deep scarlett color. It was honestly more beautiful than she already could be, if that is even possible. I am falling. . .hard.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

The day passed by quickly, and I now knew what it was like to be followed and watched, and I honestly didn't like it.

I was sitting in Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and my room listening to my iPod, when I heard a noise. It sounded like a scurrying, almost like rat's footsteps. I jumped up and pulled my earphone out. I looked under my bed and I felt a whoosh of air rush behind me.

"Who's there?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

There was no answer.

"Who's there?" I asked again.

There was still no answer.

"Lumos," I whispered. My wand lit up immediately. "Show yourself now, or regret it later."

I knew it wasn't a boy, because boys were forbidden in the girls wing of the castles. So it had to be a girl, and they moved incredibly fast...

It had to be Esme, Rosalie, or Alice.

"Esme, Rosalie, or Alice, come out, now!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean..." Alice started.

"For me to hear you? Yeah, Alice, fat chance at that. I can hear almost everything going on. It is part of my metamorphagus form. I can change my ears to vampire ears. I would've hear you enter the Common Room if I wasn't listening to music. Hold on, _muffiliato_." I said. A silvery-gray bubble was cast around Alice and me. I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Bella, I am so sorry. My family didn't want to leave you. We still love you. Edward still loves you. He lied that day in the forest." Alice pleaded.

"I don't care if he lied, he still lied. I don't love him or anyone else from your family. So, you can leave now." I said.

"Bella, see reason. My family loves you." She said.

"Well you can love me from a distance, because I am trying to get a new boyfriend, but you and your family are interfering."

"Good, Bella. We want to interfere. You and Edward were perfect for each other, now you are trying your best to avoid him. I mean you attacked him, Bella."

"Right, Alice. Me and Edward _were_ perfect for each other. Not anymore. I attacked him, Alice, because he kissed me, and he has no right. So, I think this is where you leave." I said. She made no move to leave. "How did you even get in here?"

"I had a vision of you saying the password. I can tell Edward, and he can get in."

"I don't care, because there is no way he can even reach the third step of the girls dormitories. Go ahead, see what happens. Tell me, so I can watch, laugh my ass off, and then tell you I told you so."

She went into a vision. She gasped, "Why? Bella, how can you be so cruel?"

"Alice, I was always like this. You just need to learn to deal with it or not be around me at all. So, please leave me alone. I don't want to be around you anymore. I am hanging out with my best friends for a while, and I may not have time for you."

She grunted, crossed her arms, and ran from the room. I am going to have to put a spell on the door. Anti-Vampire spell should work. I mean, then the girls won't kidnap me from my bed.

I walked over to the door and said the spell, "Baricado Vampyrs."

I laughed evilly, and went over to my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

******THE NEXT DAY******

I woke up, with a start. I had another bad dream. This time, it was of something about how there was a room with the Cullen's in it, looking murderous. I ran through a hallway with a black bricks and white fill-in. I ran and came across a door. The door opened to reveal a room with a lot of blueish orbs. They started falling and then I ran. The Cullen's were running behind me, at human speed. I fell through another door and in the center was a veil. The Cullen's fell from behind me, and then got up at inhuman speed. They advanced toward me, and I was about to scream when I always wake up.

I have had this dream for a week now. It is strange, but I feel as though it is about to happen soon. In a couple of months. Harry has been getting strange dreams too. Snape is giving him Occulmency lessons. Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord is communicating with him to get him to fall into a trap, and I believe him.

Today is the first day of Holidays. I jumped up and shook Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

"Wake up! It is Holiday's!" I yelled/squealed.

"Five more minutes!" Ginny moaned. I laughed.

"I am not letting you sleep in. We are seeing Sirius today!" I shouted at them. They shot straight up and got dressed as quickly as possible.

I laughed harder. I got changed, too, then we ran to the boys dormitory.

Luna knew about Sirius, because she is in Dumbledore's army, which started a few weeks ago. Harry is a really great teacher. Luna, Hermione, Neville, and all the Weasley's, including the Order, knew about Sirius.

Umbridge has suspicions about DA, but she can't do anything. So, Pansy, and a few of her friends are trying to get to us. Draco told me, because he used to be friends with her.

We knocked on their door, but got no answer. I walked in, and received a few strange glances from my friends.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen your brother naked before, Ginny. I mean, seriously?" I asked Ginny. I changed my appearance into Mrs. Weasley. I even had her voice.

"Wake up! I can't believe you, Ron! What are you doing sleeping? We are going to miss the train!" Ginny and Hermione were cracking up. Luna was quietly giggling. They all had their hands over their mouths.

Ron shot up. "Sorry, mum. I can't wait to see Hogwarts. It has been to long." I signaled to the girls to hide so I could keep having fun.

"Ronald Weasley, you are to get dressed this instant. Do I have to tell you again?" I shouted. Ron shot up, along with Neville.

"How are you, dear?" I asked Neville.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley." He replied.

I walked over to Neville.

"It's me, Bella. Go along with it. This is going to be great." I whispered.

He nodded, smiling.

"Hello, 'arry. Would you like some breakfast?" I asked him.

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I am fine." He said.

"Well, then, shall we get to the train?" I asked.

Ron was still getting dressed, and Harry and Neville were dressed already.

"Ronald, what in God's name is taking you so long?" I asked him.

"It seems my shirt has shrunk two sizes." He said. I tried to stifle a giggle. Hermione had to have done that.

I changed back into my normal self, with black hair, ice blue and electric blue highlights, green eyes, and slender.

"What in God's name is going on?" I yelled.

Ron jumped back, fear in his eyes. Then he caught up with the rest of us. The girls came out of hiding, laughing, and Harry and Neville were laughing along with them. I was just smiling an innocent smile.

"Bella! How could you? I was petrified."

I laughed, harder than I ever could.

"Do you honestly think I was going to let your first day of break be worry free? No way. That was to much fun. I am going to have to do that again." I laughed.

He looked petrified.

"Let's go to Hogsmead. It will be out last time this year." I suggested.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my iPod and cell phone. My mom never arrived when she said she would. I was worried, and I asked Dumbledore. He said everything was fine. He even smiled. I wonder what that meant.

We walked to Hogsmead in silence. Draco left last night to his parents house. I was actually worried about him. His father hated Gryffindor's more than he hated Muggle-born, so him being friends with Hermione was like a death sentence. I put a protection spell on him before he left, because it would ease my worry a little. From what he told me, Narcissa, his mother, was nice and didn't care who he was friends with. She just wanted Draco safe. I loved Narcissa already.

When we arrived in Hogsmead, we went straight to the Three Broomsticks.

"When does the train leave?" I asked no one in particular.

"Six tonight." Hermione replied.

"Perfect. I just wanted to do one thing before we left." I walked away. When they tried to follow, I told them to sit, I would be back in a minute.

I walked up to the manager of Three Broomsticks. "Sir, do you mind if I conjure a guitar and play some music?"

The manager seemed a little frazzled. That is what beauty does to men.

"Um, sure. What do you want to play?" He asked.

"I have a list, sir. There is no need for you to get people to play for me. I got it all covered. Thank you." I said, and winked at him. I turned and walked away. He was hyperventilating right now. Great. I smiled, hugely and walked over to my table.

"Alright, I am going to show you how Muggle's party. Follow me." I led them to the middle of the place and conjured a dance floor right below our feet. I added colored lights above us, and a stage in the back. A bright blue electric guitar showed sitting on a chair by the microphone. Everyone was looking at me and my friends.

"I am going to show you all how to party." I looked around and saw the people I wanted to be here. The Cullen's. I smiled and waved. They looked shocked, but waved back.

Stay here and just dance to the beat. Don't be too shy. There is a spell around us so no one but the people here are going to know what happens. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, show them how to dance with a lady." They nodded.

Ginny advanced on Harry, who looked petrified. Hermione advanced on Ron. Luna advanced on Neville. I almost laughed at how confused they all were. They girls were smirking and had an evil glint in their eyes.

"But, you can't kill them." I yelled.

The sighed, but approved. The boys exhaled in relief.

I walked up to the microphone and tuned the guitar. I was going to play my favorite songs when I was living with my mother.

"Alright, everyone. I just wanted to liven up this crowd. How is everyone doing?" I said.

No one said anything, but Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

"Good!" They said.

"I said, How are you doing?" That got a response.

"Great!" Almost everyone yelled.

"I am going to play some songs, and I guarantee you will get a kick out of them. They are some amazing Muggle songs, but don't be discouraged. They are great."

I started the beat to I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. I had been using a special spell I created to give you the guitar chords to any song, and I did just that to every song on my iPod. I conjured an iPod dock and plugged it in so that it will get the drummers and background singing in.

**Well, when you go**

**Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay**

**And maybe when you get back**

**I'll be off to find another way**

**And after all this time that you still owe**

**You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know**

**So take your gloves and get out**

**Better get out while you can**

**When you go would you even turn to say**

"**I don't love you like I did yesterday?"**

**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**

**So sick and tired of all the needless beating**

**But baby when they knock you down and out**

**It's where you oughta stay**

**Well after all the blood that you still owe**

**Another dollar's just another blow**

**So fix your eyes and get up**

**Better get up while you can**

**Whoa**

**Whoa**

**When you go would you even turn to say**

"**I don't love you like I did yesterday?"**

**Well come on, come on!**

I did a guitar solo and looked at the mad faces of the Cullen's

**When you go would you have the guts to say**

"**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday?"**

**ay, ay ahh**

**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday**

**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday**

I held my last note and then when it was quiet, there was cheering.

I smiled, "Thank you. That was called I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance, so if you are ever at a Muggle shop, check it out. My iPod is on shuffle, so the next song is. . ." I glanced at my iPod at my feet."Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. Here we go, and feel free to dance on the dance floor."

A lot of people moved into the dance area, including the Cullen's, which I think was so they could get closer to the stage.

**Well she lives in the fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**

****

The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

**Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

****

So one day her found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12

Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

**Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Woah, Woah.**

****

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it

But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba-da ba ba da-ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da (ba ba)**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**

**I finished. I was panting. That totally described the relationship I had with Edward, and then Draco comes along and heals my hole. My love for Edward was not real, and I couldn't see it with my eyes.**

"**Thank you!" I said when the music stopped. I quickly pressed pause on my iPod, and looked to see what was next. Nice, Ignorance. I am going to have so much fun with this song.**

"My next song is Ignorance by Paramore, also." I pressed play and had the sound amplified because now everyone was participating. Even the manager was having fun.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll go, make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore**

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life.**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same  
No, well, we're not the same  
**

**We're the friends who stuck together,  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good**

****

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend

**This is the best thing that could've happened;  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it  
**

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same  
No, well, we're not the same  
**

**Yeah, we used to stick together,  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good**

****

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well,I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out

**Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**

**Ignorance is your new best friend,  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
**

**You treat me just like another stranger,  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go,  
I best be on my way out  
**

There was another applause. I thanked them, and looked at my iPod. "Everybody, I would love to tell you that the next song, is To The End by My Chemical Romance. If you know the lyrics, sing along.

**He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom  
(Let's go down!)  
This elevator only goes up to ten  
He's not around  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool  
He doesn't have many friends  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens**

****

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens  
If you ever say never too late  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate  
Lost in coma and covered in cake  
Increase the medication  
Share the vows at the wake  
(Kiss the bride)

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank

**(Whoa) To the last parade  
(Whoa) When the parties fade  
(Whoa) And the choice you made  
To the End**

I was applauded, and the Cullen's were staring at me in amazement. This was going to get good. I checked my next song. Perfect.

"I am going to need a guy volunteer." A bunch of hands shot in the air. "That knows Cobra Starship?" I asked.

Only four hands remained. They were the Cullen's guys. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward. I was going to pick Jasper, as a forgiving gift. I knew he can handle this, and as an extra precaution, I will put a desensitize spell on everyone.

"Jasper Hale, you can come on up. Do you know the song Good Girls Go Bad?"

He was shocked, but nodded. I quickly cast the spell on everyone in the building, so there was no smell of humans anywhere in the place.

"Just so you know, Jasper, I never blamed you for my birthday. You were hit, not only with your blood lust, but the rest of the families as well. It was never your fault." I whispered, but I knew the rest of the Cullen's heard. "You won't be able to smell any humans for the rest of the night though, as a gift to you." I winked. "Everybody, this is my good friend Jasper Hale. He is going to be singing the guy's part." I moved out of the way. "Whenever your ready." I told him. He nodded, so I pressed play. All the Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were switching guys around. I laughed.

(_**Jasper**_** Bella **both**)**

**_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_**

**__**

I know your type (Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite (One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
_  
I know your type (Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy (That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

**_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_**

**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist _  
_**

**_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (bad bad)  
Good girls go bad (bad bad)  
Good girls go bad  
_  
_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_**

**And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
**

_**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
**_

**And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance**

**_I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
_**

**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
**

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (bad bad)  
Good girls go bad (bad bad)  
Good girls go**_

"Oh, thank you so much, Jasper. You can stay up here if you want, I don't mind."

"No thanks, I should get back to my family." Jasper said.

"Ah, right, _them_." I said, angrily. Then, I smiled. "See you around, Jazz."

He was confused, but shrugged it off, and ran to his family at his speed. I checked my iPod.

"Everyone, let's give it up for Jasper!" I said, they all cheered. "Alright, now, my next song really describes my life. It is called Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls."

**Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated**

**Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?**

**I looked at Edward for a fraction of a second, then looked at everyone else.**

****

Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug

Step in and you can lock the door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor  
You could take a chance on finding romance  
Now you're holding hands  
But he's got other plans  
Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head  
And it's too late  
You feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited

Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?

Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug

Just wait, love  
Show 'em what you're made of

**Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?  
**

I looked at the Cullen's when I sang the chorus.

**Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug  
**

**Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug**

There was a loud applause and the Cullen's looked. . .mad? Jasper looked excited. Maybe he was glad to be forgiven. Anyway, on with the show.

"The next song is called Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls. Now, let's get this show going."

The song began.

**I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around**

**And gone without a sound**

Edward flinched at me saying shit. I almost laughed.

**Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?**

****

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound.

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound**

It kinda reminds me how Edward left me in the woods.

**And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be**

****

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me**

"Thank you everyone. Next song, is Victim of Love by Good Charlotte"

**Oh eoh oh oh oh**

**Oh eoh oh oh oh**

**Oh eoh oh oh oh**

**Oh eoh oh oh oh**

**Oh eoh oh oh oh**

**Oh eoh oh oh oh**

****

In the beginning  
I tried to warn you  
You play with fire  
It's gonna burn you  
And here we are now  
Same situation  
You never listen  
I never listen

Now I'm thinking of a way that I can make an escape  
It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change, but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love  
Don't try to fight it  
Victims of love  
You can't decide it  
Victims of love  
Oh eoh oh oh oh  
Victims of love  
Oh eoh oh oh oh

Now you're back  
Track you're running away  
Cause it just happened again  
And you just wanted to win  
Trying your best not to let yourself go cold, so cold  
Now you've figured out the things you thought you wanted to say  
But when you open up your mouth they don't come out that way  
Are you really gonna throw your heart away, away, away

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change, but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love  
Don't try to fight it  
Victims of love  
You can't decide it  
Victims of love  
Oh eoh oh oh oh  
Victims of love  
Oh eoh oh oh oh  
Victims of love

In the beginning  
I tried to warn you  
You play with fire  
It's gonna burn you  
And here we are now  
Same situation  
You never listen...  
I never listen

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love  
Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change, but you'll always come back for more  
It's a game and we're all just victims of love

**Don't try to fight it  
Victims of love  
You can't decide it  
Victims of love  
Oh eoh oh oh oh  
Victims of love  
Oh eoh oh oh oh  
Victims of love**

They crowd roared. What's next? Ah, fun.

"My next song Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! At The Disco. Here we go."

The Cullen's looked like they wanted to leave. Good, they can if they want.

**It's these substandard motels on the (lalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street  
Appealing only 'cause they're just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.**

****

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight's tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money  
A wonderful caricature of intimacy

Yeah (Yeah)

Oh, and not to mention the constable and his proposition for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
As he said to the Mrs. well only hours before  
After he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact  
There was a terrible crash  
(There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no..  
Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
Shades of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
shades of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
Shades of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

**Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
Shades of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things**

Hermione pointed to her watch, so I knew that she was saying that we have to go. I nodded.

"Everyone, I am sorry to tell you this, but I have to leave so I can get on with my holiday's. Thank you, you have been a great crowd." I hoped down off the stage and landed perfectly.

I did a quick spell to get rid of everything I conjured, and we headed out.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to play guitar?" Harry asked.

"When I was living with my mother, and thank you." I told them.

"Wow, Bella, I must say, you have an amazing voice. You are going to have to start a band. Oh, I call drummer!" Ron said. I laughed.

"I have no plans to start a band, but if I do, I guarantee you a spot at the drums." I laughed. "Where is Luna and Neville?" I asked.

"Apparently Neville and Luna really hit it off. So, they are staying there to have a date. See, Bella you could be a matchmaker. You can get everyone you want together."

I laughed," And, Harry, I am sure someone would love who I put you with." I winked, and Ginny blushed.

"Would you really?" Ginny whispered from beside me. I nodded. "Oh, my, God! I love you like a sister! Please?"

"Maybe you should ask him?" I said, but it turned out to be a question.

She shook her head. "No way! What if I embarrass myself, I mean he is the Chosen One and I am sure that girls are lining up for him."

"They are," I said, and watched her face fall, "but he doesn't pay attention to them. If you ask him, maybe you could stand out from the crowd?" I told her.

"Oh, we'll see." She laughed.

We headed back to the castle and packed our trunks. When the girls finished, we put them in the Common Room and I helped the boys pack. Luna and Neville were still on their date, and since they weren't coming with us, I didn't have to worry.

"Let me do something real quick." I said once we were done.

"Baricado Vampyrs." I said, pointing at the door. The boys looked at me puzzled.

"I do not want any of the Cullen's kidnapping you so that they can get to me, so I am keeping you guys safe at the same time."

They didn't know what to say, so I just grabbed their trunks and pulled them off towards the Common Room.

Hermione and Ginny were piling the trunks and tying them together. "Wait, guys, we got two more." I told them. They sighed and groaned, untying all of the knots.

I placed the two trunks on top and it looked like a wagon. "Why don't you use your wand to tie them?" I asked Hermione.

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

I laughed, and once the trunks were tied, she hauled them off toward the Boat House using Locomortis trunk. Then, the long train ride began.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	9. Chapter 9

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**DPOV:**

I walked off of the train. I had to leave Hogwarts and Bella behind last night, and I wasn't happy about it.

I instantly saw my mother and father standing in the back of the crowd. My father had on his trademark scowl. My mother was elated to see me. I honestly couldn't be happier to see her. I walked over to them, my trunk trailing along.

I was engulfed into my mother's hug."Hello, Mother." I said.

"Oh, Draco, I have missed you so much. How is school? Did you make any new friends? Tell me all about it." She gushed, releasing me.

I did not want to have this conversation right now.

"I will tell you later, Mother. Father." I said, nodding at him. He nodded back, still watching the train.

I sighed. Bella was right, no one should be treated like this by their father. I didn't acknowledge him at all throughout the walk to the Floo Network.

"Malfoy manor!" I shouted along with my mother and father.

We arrived at the same time. Malfoy Manor still looked the same. There were white wooden floors that went throughout the entire house. White walls and black trim. I almost grimaced. It was boring.

"Welcome home, my little Draco." My mother said from my right side.

"It is good to be back," I lied. I would rather be at Hogwarts or with Bella.

"Sit, Draco. I will have the elf get us some tea." She said.

I nodded. She called the elf. "Make three cups of tea?" She asked looking at Father.

He shook his head, "No, I am off to work."

I almost laughed. He was off to see Voldemort, and I knew it. He would never admit it in front of Mother because next year I was to become a follower or else he would kill me. I was petrified. I didn't want to follow him, I wanted to be on the good side for once. Shocking, right.

"Goodbye, Lucius." Mother called after him. He stepped into the Floo Network and left without saying goodbye in return.

"Draco, have you made any new friends?"

"Yes, mother. But please do not tell Father." I told her. She nodded.

"Who are they?" She was always the curious one.

"Bella Black, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter?" I told her, in a whisper.

She was shocked. "Honey, Harry Potter and his gang?"

"Yes, Mother. They are really nice people and I am falling in love with Bella. I don't know how she feels, but I want to be her boyfriend." I told her. I always talked to my mother and poured my soul into the conversations. She never told a soul.

"Well, you can be friends with whoever you like. I don't mind, but it is your father you should be worried about. So Bella Black, what is she like?"

"Bella is beautiful. She is Professor Snape's daughter. She has long black hair, but changes her appearance. She had forest green eyes, and is about as tall as you. She is absolutely beautiful, mother. I love her, but I am scared she doesn't feel the same about me." I told her.

She nodded, "You have a serious case of the love bug. You do not need to be afraid. After break, ask her out. I am sure she would say yes." I almost laughed at her attempt at a joke, but settled for a smile.

"That's the problem. I think she likes me, too, but-"

"But?" She pushed.

"Her ex boyfriend is a vampire and he attends the school and has every intention to get back with her."

She was a little scared for me at this point, "And she wants to get back with the vampire?"

"No!" I shouted. "No. She hates him. She loved him when she left for Muggle Studies, but he left her and has regretted it ever since he saw her come."

She was relieved. "Amazing. So, she likes you?"

"Maybe, that may be why Harry is harsher than usual towards me." I said.

"Could be, he is getting protective of her. Whenever she leaves a room and comes back, he always asks where she was and who she was with. I think she does like me. I am going to ask her out, Mother. I will write you a letter telling you what she says."

She nodded. "I would love to know, so when you do, I want an answer and I will try my best to keep it away from Lucius." She sighed.

"Mother? What is it?" I was worried for her.

"I don't want Lucius working for the Dark Lord. Bellatrix wants you to become a Death Eater soon, and I am petrified. I don't want that burden to be carried down onto you. So, I want to run away, Draco. I want to leave. I need to leave. If your father finds out that I want to leave, he will kill me. I am taking you with me, whether you want to leave or not."

I was elated.

"Mother, I would love to go with you. I am sure father would never approve. If he will certainly kill us. then must we leave. I wish not to become a Death Eater. I want to be on the good side, for as long as possible, which hopefully is forever. When are we to leave?"

"As soon as possible, my little dragon. Now?" she asked me.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Do you need to pack?"

"No, no. I am leaving without my belongings. Maybe Lucius will think that I am coming back?"

I nodded, "He definately will think you left to get food, to keep up your Muggle appearance. Leave a note."

"I will do just that. Draco, we are to take the Floo Network to Hogsmead. I will go first, to keep us safe. Hold on."

She ran up the steps and grabbed her purse along with a dufflebag full of money from the safe. Then, she stuffed some of her dresses into my half-full trunk.

"Draco, take your trunk. Go to the Hog's Head." She stepped into the fire, "Hoogsmead, Hog's Head." With that she was gone.

I followed suit, "Hogsmead, Hog's Head." I shouted. I fell into the tunnel of the Floo Network. I was spit out at the Hog's Head. There was no one there.

"Mother, follow me, we will go to the castle." She nodded and ran after me. After a few minutes, we were at the castle gates. I opened them cautiously.

"Draco, will Dumbledore accept us?"

"I am sure he will. I will ask him, personally." I said, as we approached Dumbledore's door.

"And now, we wait." I said, not knowing the password.

We were waiting for about ten minutes when the gargoyle sprang to life and moved. Dumbledore was descending the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." I said.

He looked over at me and my mother, shock etched clearly on his face.

"What may be the problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir, my mother and I need a place to stay. We ran away from my father." I told him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you please come to my office to speak to me?"

She nodded, "I would love to, Dumbledore."

She walked off with him, the gargoyle's blocking the entrance way again.

Now, I had to wait.

**Narcissa's POV**

I walked after Dumbledore. It had been awhile since I had walked these halls.

"Narcissa, what seems to be the problem with Lucius?" He asked once we reached his office.

"Dumbledore, I am scared. Lucius wants Draco to be a Death Eater, but I do not approve. He is just a boy. I can't have him killing people, and he is petrified as well. Lucius says that if Draco does not become a Death Eater, then Draco is to be killed. I can't have my son be killed because he doesn't want to kill people."

"And you know for certain that Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater?"

"Yes, he told me today. As soon as he came home, he was telling me about his friends. He thinks he is in love with Bella Black. I am honestly happy for him, but I don't want him to get hurt."

"I assure you, Bella will not harm Draco."

"Sir, he is not worried about Bella hurting him. He is concerned about the vampire that is her ex-boyfriend. He says that he wants her back and that she doesn't want him, but he keeps trying to get back with her."

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Yes, his parents are teachers here. His mother is the new Muggle studies teacher, and his father is the assistant to Madam Pomfrey. The kids are nice enough, but I am aware of Bella's situation. It seems the vampire, Edward, is still in love with her, and during Bella's Muggle Studies trip, Bella fell in love with the vampire, but he left her in the woods after Bella got a paper cut on her birthday. He has been trying to get back together with Bella since her arrival here. I do feel truely sorry for her." he said.

"How does Bella do in school?"

"Why, she is an excellent student. Second to the top, after Miss Granger. She is the daughter of Severus, you know?"

I nodded, "Draco has told me. I was suprised, I didn't think that Severus had a daughter."

"Ah, yes. He had a daughter with Renee Black, Sirius Black's twin."

I was shocked. So, this girl was of pureblood descent. As much as I don't want to think it, I am glad that Draco can carry on the lineage with a pureblood, if he is to ever marry her. I had no choice in the matter. I was in an arranged marriage with Lucius.

"Wow, so she is powerful?"

He nodded, "One of the most powerful of the students, besides Harry and Draco, of course."

"I just don't want to go back, Dumbledore. I can't return home. I never really loved Lucius, I was in an arranged marriage. My mother died when I was young, so she couldn't voice my opinion in the matter. I want to be what I never had. I want to voice Draco's opinion. I need to, sir." I pleaded.

"Narcissa, I am going to give you a room. You can stay there. After all, you were one of the best students in my years. At the end of the hall, on the left, there is a room that is unlocked. You may live there for as long as you need."

"You do not know how much this means. Thank you, so much. I am willing to pay for it." I offered.

"No, no. Narcissa, you are welcome to live here for free. You can work here if you want. I am sure Madam Pomfrey and Dr. Cullen could use your services if you are willing."

I loved to take care of people, "I would love to. Thank you so much."

"Now, if you don't mind, can I have that memory of Draco telling you he didn't want to be a Death Eater?"

"Oh, by all means, take it. It is the least I could do." I held my wand to my temple and pulled out the memory. He handed me a vial and I tapped it into the vial.

"Thank you, Narcissa." He said, smiling which caused his eyes to wrinkle.

"No, thank you, Dumbledore." I said sincerely.

"Please, just call me Albus. Dumbledore is what all the students call me."

I nodded, smiling. I got up and left, saying thank you one more time.

I ran down the steps and ran over to Draco who was reading.

"Draco, son, we can stay. We go down the hallway to the end and on the left there is a room unlocked for me to stay in. I am to work with Madam Pomfrey as well. Isn't this great?"

"Mum, this is great." said my son, who looked sad.

"Son, what is the problem?"

"Nothing, just Bella isn't here. She wanted to meet you. She likes you after all the stories I told her about you." I smiled as my son said this.

"Well, we only have one week, and then I can meet her anytime I want. I am sure I will see her in the Hospital Wing. Now, I have to get settled, come with me."

Draco followed me to my room. It was plain, and a little dusty. I am sure the elves will come here and clean up. I opened Draco's trunk and pulled my dresses out. Once I was done with putting my clothes away, I put the duffle bag in the back of my closet. I would have to aquire a safe soon.

"Draco, I will see you soon. Please, keep safe for me. I will see you at dinner. Now, where is the library?" I asked. I haven't read a lot of books in a while.

This will be good, I hope.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	10. Chapter 10

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV:**

The train came to a hault. I suppressed the urge to laugh, for I hadn't ridden the train in almost two years. I wonder what Draco's holiday's are like? He said he was going to his parents house.

"Bella, come one!" Ron said. I looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. I waved and grabbed my trunk from my feet.

"Bella, how are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am wonderful, Molly." I said. I always called her Molly, much to her pleasure of feeling young again. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. . ." she seemed to be in a daze, "Yes, well let's get going shall we?"

We all nodded and walked out of the platform. Muggles weren't looking in our direction, so we just walked off and got into Mr. Weasley's Muggle car that he bewitched. It was the same car that Harry and Ron drove into the Whomping Willow. I wasn't there, I was with Hermione, but from what I heard, they had quite the adventure.

Mr. Weasley grabbed the trunks and placed them all into the exyended trunk. Molly thought that the trunk was large, not bewitched. After all the trunks were securely placed away, we got in the back seat of the car. Seven kids in the back seat - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and I - made it seem a little uncomfortable, but we still had room to move. It was comforting to be in a family setting.

The drive to Grimmauld Place was quiet, and only Fred and George's bantering caused commotion.

"So, Bella, how are your public lessons this year?" Molly asked. She was always like my mother to me, whenever I was away from home.

"Oh, they are marvellous. With Hermione's help, I am pretty much caught up with the rest of the students." I said, sweetly.

Hermione smiled, "And she has a crush." she whispered, trying not to have the Weasley parents hear, but failed miserably.

"What was that about you having a crush, Bella? With whom?" Mr. Weasley asked, curious. I groaned and elbowed Hermione in the gut. She smiled sheepishly, waiting to be told off. I almost laughed. I winked at her.

"Oh, no one, really. Have you heard from my mother lately? She was supposed to come. . ." I counted on my fingers, "two months ago."

Mr. Weasley and Molly exchanged worried glances. "I am sure she is fine, dear, now Sirius is excited to see you and you as well Harry."

I rolled my eyes. She changed the subject, rather quickly.

"Has Snape arrived yet?" I asked after a few minuted of awkward silence.

"What? Oh, yes, dear he came earlier today." Molly said. She always called me dear.

It was silent again. I was confused, what happened to my mother? She should be here? Did Aunt Bella get to her? Oh God, what if Aunt Bella found out where she lives?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Harry asked from beside me.

"Nothing, just thinking." I whispered back.

It was quiet, but I had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

I think I fell asleep, because I started seeing things that shouldn't be seen in London.

I saw that dream again.

****DREAM****

_The Cullen's were chasing me in a room with black bricks with white mortar. I ran, petrified, until I saw a door. I ran through it, and stopped, seeing blue orbs falling down. I ran to my right, and through an open door that dropped into nothing less. Just as I was inches from the ground, I stopped, and after a few seconds I landed face first. I got up quickly with the Cullen's behind me. They were angry, no angry didn't cover them. They were furious. Edward pulled out his wand._

_"Bella." he said. "Bella."_

_"Don't come any further," I said pulling out my wand._

_"Bella, I am not going to hurt you. I am not going to cause you any pain." Edward said, pointing his wand at me. "Bella, move away from Sirius Black. He is a murderer." He cried._

_"No, he is my Uncle, and I love him like a brother. He never killed anyone. He was framed, and Peter Petigrew killed all those people all those years ago. Sirius never did it. I am not going to let you kill Sirius." I growled. He looked shocked._

_"What do you mean he never killed anyone? He killed thirteen people and works for Lord Voldemort." He growled._

_"He never killed anyone. You are more of a murderer than he will ever be. He didn't kill those thirteen people, and Lord Voldemort wants him dead because his brother betrayed the Dark Lord. Any more questions? I didn't think so."_

_He swished his want muttering something, when green light shot out of it. The rest of the Cullen's looked shocked. He was trying to do the killing curse on me. A lot shot out from behind me. I turned to look into the light, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked exhausted, but determined to keep me from getting killed._

_I turned again and pointed my wand at Edward, I had to finish him to keep Draco safe._

_"Avada Kadavra!" I cried. The green light shot out of my wand and landed square in Edward's chest. Draco's light hit him when his wand lost power, and Edward lay on the ground, motionless._

_I ran over to Draco, hugging him fiercly._

_"Don't you ever do that again, Draco. I couldn't loose you like that. I can't and I won't." I said, staring into his eyes, holding both of his hands._

_"You never have to worry, Bella. I will never let you get hurt, and that is a promise." He said, looking into my eyes also. His eyes flickered to my lips and then ever so slowly he crushed his lips to mine._

I felt a push, and woke with a start.

"Bella, are you okay? We have been trying to wake you forever." Ginny started.

"I am fine, just had the best dream of my life, I wil tell you girls later." I told them. Hermione and Ginny giggled silently. I winked.

"Bella, we're here!" Harry said.

I looked out the window. There was Grimmauld Place, my second home.

The car door opened and Fred, George, Hermione and I got out quickly.

I saw a figure open the door, and instantly knew who it was.

"Sirius!" I shrieked as he picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed. He set he down and gave Harry a bear hug.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you!" He said, clearly excited.

"What is it?" I asked

"Come inside, of course. You won't know until you get in there." I rolled my eyes, and helped Mr. Weasley get my trunk out of the trunk. I ran up to the house with it following behind me. I opened the door, and instantly saw my mother, standing on the steps.

"Mother! Oh, I thought Aunt Bella got to you, and I was so worried. How are you, are you okay?" I rushed out. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I am fine, and no, Bellatrix didn't get to me." she said.

I called Bellatrix Lestrange Aunt Bella, because she was nice to me and my mother when I was younger but when she was put into Azkaban, she was evil, and I never forgave her for torturing Neville's parents to the point where they can't speak. I still call her Aunt Bella as a force of habit, and even though she is realted to me, I do not want to end up like her.

"Well, you can never be safer here with Sirius, how long have you been here anyway?"

"Oh, you know, about two months. Severus came earlier today, and as soon as I opened the door, he was pretty much a puppy following me around."

"Hey, I didn't follow you around like a puppy!" I hear my father shout from the top of the steps, I laughed, "I just asked you how you were and we started talking. That was it." He said looking at her. "Hello, Bella." He said in a defeated tone.

"Hello, to you too." I said in the same tone.

"Bella, would you mind helping Harry, Hermione, and Ginny get their living arrangements settled? I have to help Arthur call the rest of the order." Molly said. I nodded.

I pointed my wand at my trunk, "Locomortis trunk" I said, quietly.

My trunk lifted off the ground and followed me up the stairs, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny behind me.

At the top of the first floor, I kept going. The first floor was always for the Order.

At the top of the second floor, there were no open doors, so I kept going. At the third floor, there were two open doors. I looked back at my friends.

"Harry and Ron can share a room. Ginny, Hermione you can share a room. I can go find one by myself." I said, taking a step up.

"Nonesense, Bella, you can bunk with me and Hermione," Ginny said. I looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"Aright, I guess that works. I can tell you about my dream." I said, giggling. "Harry, you are to tell Ron of the bunking procedures." He nodded and after putting his trunk at the foot of his bed, he ran off down the stairs.

"Alright, so in my dream..." I said, and then I proceeded to tell them all about it, as best I could. When I got to the part of me and Draco kissing, I blushed madly.

"Bella, you say Edward Cullen tried to kill you?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously, I mean I think I have a theory. He says that I am his, right? So, in his mind, what if that if I am not with him, then I can't be with anyone. Do you see what I mean? He doesn't want me with anyone but him, so he is going to kill me to get to me." I said, hoping that made sense. Hermione nodded, so I knew she got it.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, he still loves you, but you are obviously in love with Draco. Which by the way, I heard Mrs. Weasley say that he is back at Hogwarts." she whispered. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, while you were sleeping, I think you said his name, which makes sense as to why," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Dumbledore said that Malfoy and his mother left Mr. Malfoy because he was going to kill him if he didn't become a Death Eater, so they left, because Mafoy doesn't want that. His mother asked Dumbledore directly if she could stay at the castle because she was afraid of Lucius killing her because he told Dumbledore, leader of the good, of you-know-who's plans. I would be scared, too. Apparently Narcissa and Lucius were in an arranged marriage, did you know that?" Ginny whispered.

"Really? Well, I thought something bad was going on when we were in the car, but I didn't think it would be that. I want to meet Narcissa. From all the stories Draco tells about her, she sounds wonderful. I am sure her and my mother would be great friends." I said, off in my own world.

"God, girl, you have a serious case of love-oh-see-him!-itis." Ginny laughed.

"Love-oh-see-him!-itis?" I asked, laughing too.

"It is only obvious. I mean you have it worse that I do for Harry, and we all know that is pretty bad. You have it worse that Hermione and Ron!" she exclaimed. Hermione shoved a hand onto her mouth so that she would get any louder.

"Oh, please, I am not that bad!" Hermione said.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed, "Okay, okay, so I am that bad, but Bella you are way worse."

She was right, I loved Draco Malfoy, and I wasn't even his girfriend. I hope he asks me out soon. In the mean time, I am going to have to get Harry and Ginny together. I had an idea.

"Hermione, grab my hand and concentrate on what you would want to look like if you could look like anything you would ever want. I want to see if this works." She nodded, and grabbed my hand. I focused on giving her my power temperarily. My eyes were shut tight, and the concentration turned my hair purple.

Ginny gasped. My eyes opened in a moment.

Hermione looked beautiful. Her hair was not frizzy anymore, and it was a shade darker. Her green eyes were a little lighter, and she had a paler complection but bright pink lips.

"'Mione, you look even more beautiful than you did. Now, try to change your hair color to a blonde." I said, hoping she would have my power whenever she wanted.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, while my hands weren't touching her. Slowly, her hair turned a bright shade of red.

"'Mione, you are now a metamorphagus. Ginny, do want to change your appearance, too?" I asked. Ginny nodded, and almost jumped out of her seat in anticipation.

She grabbed my hand and concentrated on what she wanted to look like. I opened my eyes and her hair was a deep red, her eyes were a dark blue, and her face was perfect. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was a vampire.

"Congrats girls, you are now metamorphagus. Now, change into what you want to look like, I am going downstairs, and you are coming with me." They blushed, and looked in the mirror seeing themselves, gasped for the first time. "You can add makeup too, watch." I thought about having a lot of eyeliner on, and when I opened my eyes, my eyes looked like Avril Lanigne's.

She nodded, and concentrated. Change after change, they became what they wanted to look like. Perfect.

"Let's go knock them boys socks off. This is my Christmas gift to you, by the way, I forgot to get stuff for you guys." I laughed.

"Oh, Bella, this is the best Christmas girft ever!" Ginny and Hermione squealled at the same time. I laughed. **(No offense to non-Christmas poeple)**

**Ginny's POV:**

I looked in the mirror one last time. I would never be able to thank Bella enough for this. I always envied Bella's gift to change her appearance. I thought it was genetic, though. Oh, well, I am so gratful that Bella was so nice to share it with us.

"Bella, thank you so much. I always admired you gift." I said, gushing a little.

"No need to thank me Ginny, it was the least I could have done. Harry is going to love you even more than he already does." she said, causing me to blush.

She was right. Harry is, hopefully, going to love the new me.

**Hermione's POV:**

Wow, I looked great. My hair wasn't frizzy. It was nice and curly, but not too curly. I fell loosely off of my shoulders and reached to the middle of my back. God, I am forever in Bella's debt.

When we were descending the stairs, I decided to speak, "Bella, I am forever in your debt. No doubt, Ron will notice me now."

Bella laughed, "Miney, Ron has always noticed were beautiful even before I gave you this, that includes you too, Ginny."

I blushed. "Thank you, Bella. For everything."

She just nodded.

**Bella's POV:**

"Thank you, Bella. For everything." Hermione said.

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. I knew they always admired my gift, and to be honest, it was nice to have someone your age with the same gift. Tonks was like an aunt to me, so I just never counted her into the 'my age group' catagory.

"Be prepared for some major love-stuck glances guys." I said. I changed my appearace so that my hair was a little wavy, yet straight. My hair was still black, and my eyeliner was still dark. I changed my eyes deep purple, and I changed my clothes to a frilly red skirt with a silver sparkly top. My converses changed into silver stilettos. I was not clumsy anymore, that was all Bella Swan.

"Bella, you look hot!" Renee said when I rounded the corner. I motioned for Ginny and Miney to stop. Thankfully, they did.

"Thanks mum. Everybody, I would like to see you all in the hallway, immediately!" I shouted, and soon everyone was in the hallway.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce the new and improved Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley!" I said, not shouting, but in a loud talk.

They rounded the corner, and there were shocked gasps. I looked at Harry and Ron, and they were just about to fall over and beg them to become their girlfriends. My work here is done, not I just had to charm my boy.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	11. Chapter 11

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

DRACO"S POV:

The week at Hogwarts during break was boring. I saw my mother occasionally, but the Cullen's stayed here too. I tried to avoid them as much as possible, but they were like the plague. Bella returns tomorrow. I can't wait. My mother wants to meet her bad, but she is being patient.

BELLA"S POV:

Tomorrow, the gang is leaving for Hogwarts. I am excited, I get to see Draco.

"Hermione, Ginny, let's try again." I suggested.

I was trying to teach Hermione and Ginny to change their clothes with my power. They have gotten better at it, but it still is lacking some practice. Hermione couldn't study it, so she was totally helpless.

"What you do is close your eyes, think about what you want to wear. Good!" I said, watching Hermione and Ginny's clothes change a different color.

"Bella, I am not going to get this, I mean this is still the first week that I've had it." Hermione said.

"Hermione, not everything can be learned from books. You have to be able to practice. You know what they say, practice makes perfect. Now, change your sneakers to Mary Jane's."

She concentrated once more, and then after about five minutes, she had Mary Jane's on.

"Good, Ginny, your turn." Ginny concentrated, and she changed her shoes in about a minute. Hermione looked concerned.

"Good. I think my job here is done." I left and they went to their boyfriends.

Shortly after their introductions, Ron asked Hermione out, and Harry asked Ginny out. They were the perfect couple. Cho was long gone out of Harry's mind.

I went to bed and had the same dream I had been having. Only this time, me and Draco were kissing for longer than I would have thought. Someone cleared their throat, and I reluctantly pulled.

"I know this is soon, but I love you, Bella." Draco said.

"Draco, I love you, too." I said lovingly.

Renee couldn't look happier. There was a platinum blonde woman that was standing next to Renee.

"Narcissa, aren't they the perfect couple?" Renee asked the woman. That's when I recognized her. Draco said that Narcissa was his mother. At least I met her, in my dreams.

"They are perfect for each other." I heard her murmur.

"Bella, please, hurry, the Death Eaters are to be here soon." I heard Sirius shout.

"Everyone, grab a child and apparate!" I shouted, giving the order. They immediately grabbed a child. I went to my mother, and Draco went to Narcissa. We apparated out of the room with the veil where the Cullen's were left, dumbfounded.

That is where I woke up. I didn't like these dreams. They felt so real, like they were going to happen.

I froze. What if these dreams are prophetic? What if these dreams are going to happen? I shot up from the bed and woke Hermione and Ginny.

"What?" They asked.

"I need to talk to the Order, NOW!" I said, rather loudly.

"Why, Bella?" Ginny asked, exhausted.

"Because I just saw the future!" I shrieked.

They immediately woke up. They shot off to wake Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Molly.

I went up the five flights of stairs and knocked on Sirius's door. There was rummaging and then a noise. Sirius opened the door, he was still tired.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" He asked groggily.

"Something bad is going to happen." I said, tears streaming down my face. Why I was crying, I don't know.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	12. Chapter 12

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Bella? Are you sure? You know this for a fact?" Sirius asked me.

"Yes, I do. I have been having these dreams for weeks, and they are always the same. I don't know what it has to do with anything, but I think it is real. It just feels so real, Sirius. Renee, Draco, Narcissa, you, and everyone else in the Order was there. I don't know what to do." I said, whispering.

"Do the others know?" He asked.

"Hermione and Ginny are waking up Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Molly." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Let's tell them first then, and then we'll see what they say we should do, come on." he said. He led me down the steps, and I could barely see.

We reached the dining room where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius were sitting. I sat in the only open seat, which was by Hermione and Harry.

"Dear, Ginny said that you think you saw the future?" Molly said.

I nodded. "What did it look like?" Arthur asked.

"Alright, well it starts out with the Cullen's. They chase me down a hallway that is made of shiny, black bricks with snow white mortar. I run and pass all of these doors-"

"That is the same place I see when Voldemort accesses my mind!" Harry exclaimed.

I snapped my head in his direction.

"On with my dream, it is a long hallway, and brightly lit. I run and run and then I go in this door that has rows and rows of blueish-gray orbs that are stacked as high as I can see on shelves numbered with brass plates. They are all falling down and shattering, coloring the floor with blue chemical that looks like a potion."

"I see that, too, the orbs fall and all the shelves fall with it. I've seen it. Bella, do you run into a door that has you fall and just when your about to hit the ground you stop and then it gently lets you down?"

"Yes, how did you- never mind. Anyway. I panic, because the Cullen's are still after me. I run to a door on my right and open it running through, only to find it as a drop off. I fall for what is seconds, and just as I'm about to hit the ground it catches me, and after seconds I am dropped rather roughly. I get up and take in my surroundings. There is a veil. Hold on."

I got up and touched the wall. I concentrated on what the room looked like. The veil on a cement platform. The black walls. I open my eyes and look at the wall, I see exactly what I saw in my dream.

"This is what it looks like, exactly." I said.

Arthur speaks up "Bella, this is a room in the Ministry of Magic."

There are a few gasps.

"There is no way I would have known what it looked like, Mr. Weasley. It would be impossible. I only went to the Ministry once, and that was to get my memory erased in Fudge's office."

"It would seem, Bella, that your dream is in fact, real. There is no doubt about that. Can you start over, to where you first started in your dream?"

I nodded. "Let me show you what it looks like throughout the whole dream." I said, holding onto the wall, while I let my dream fill my memory, as I project it out.

I start in the hall, then to the door, and when I get to the orbs falling, Mr. Weasley interrupts.

"Bella, that is the prophecy room. That is top secret. Only the Order and the Minister have seen it."

I nod and continue on. I get to the veil and when the Cullen's are there. I repeat what Edward says, since I can't make the wall talk. I project the green light and Draco's green light. I project me killing Edward and then me turning to Draco. I stopped.

"This is where it gets mushy, so if you don't want to look, feel free to cover your eyes." Ginny and Hermione giggled. They were intrigued to see what happened. Harry and Ron covered their eyes instantly.

I projected me turning to Draco, thanking him, and then our kiss. I show Narcissa, then stop.

"I have no clue what Narcissa looks like. It that her?" I ask Arthur and Sirius.

Arthur nods. "That is exactly what she looks like."

That confirmed my suspicions of this being real. I had in deed seen the future.

I projected Renee and Narcissa talking and repeat what they say with a smile on my lips. I repeat what Sirius says, and my orders. Once I show the dumbfounded faces of the Cullen's I let go of the wall.

"That was it. That is what I have seen for the past two weeks, depending on how much sleep I get, it changes how much I see. At first I only got to the Cullen's in the veil room, then I got to Edward talking to me. Then in the car, I got to Draco and my's kiss. Just now, I got to where it is now. I thought the Order should know that Death Eaters were in the Ministry, if this was real."

"Bella, I will call the rest of the Order. You wake up the rest of the house and tell Kreatcher to make breakfast for the Order." Molly and Sirius said. I almost cracked up.

I saluted them and was off to find Kreatcher. Where did he say his bed was? Ah, the kitchen cupboard.

I opened the kitchen cupboard, and found a sleeping Kreatcher.

"Kreatcher, Bug! Wake up!" I whispered. He woke up instantly from my order.

"Kreatcher, sorry to wake you, but Molly needs you to make breakfast for the Order while we get everyone together. Please?" I always gave Kreatcher a choice.

"Only because you called me Bug, Bella." He laughed.

"As you wish, Bug. I am off to wake the house, what fun!"

I ran up the stairs and opened all the doors after knocking twice. I yelled, "Wake up, Order meeting!" into the room and ran to the next. When I reached the fourth floor, I was exhausted. I opened the first door, forgetting to knock, and saw my mother and Snape in a very, um, scar-you-for-life position, yeah, you get the idea. I quickly covered my eyes and shut the door before they saw me. I knocked twice and heard someone curse. I didn't open the door.

"I need you awake and downstairs for a meeting for the Order!" I called from behind the door.

"Be right out, Bella!" My mother yelled. I laughed quietly.

I was off to the next door and then the next, I didn't bother going to the seventh floor, because no one besides Sirius and Buckbeak live up there.

I ran downstairs in exhaustion and went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Kreatcher." I said, watching him slave over the oven. I headed to the living room, and saw Hermione and Ron leaning on eachother while they were sleeping. Harry and Ginny were snogging.

"Ugh, guys, we have guests. Can you please just tone it down a bit?" I said, disgusted.

Ginny's hair turned bright green in embarrassment.

"Hey, your getting better. Your emotions are now based into your change. That is always fun, especially when you are royally pissed, your hair started to smoke. Good stuff, Ginny. You are getting better as the days go by."

Ginny grinned and held onto Harry's hand pulling him into th kitchen to grab some grub."And no snogging in there you two!" I shouted.

I heard something fall and then Ginny said, "Sorry Kreatcher, I didn't mean to drop it!" I laughed loudly causing Hermione and Ron to jolt awake.

"Food's ready, Ron." I said. He jumped up and ran off to the kitchen followed a few seconds later by, "Aw, gross! Get a room you two!"

I laughed. Hermione was looking at me, concerned.

"Are you okay, Bella? You have seemed a little emotional lately." she whispered.

"I don't know. I think I am worried about what could happen."

She nodded in understanding. A few minutes later, everyone came downstairs and sat in the living room. My mom's hair was messy, and she hastily tried to calm it down. GROSSSS! I got up and walked to the wall.

"Everyone, I have been having this dream for about two weeks straight, but please do not judge me for this one part, and Renee and Snape, I swear, no growling." I said, they nodded, hesitantly. "I will show you the dream and say what is being said, so please just watch and don't interrupt."

I placed my hand on the wall and showed my entire dream, when I got to Draco and me kissing, there were many shocked gasps and murmurs. When it ended, I blushed.

"So, what do you think?" I asked them. They were quiet, but as soon as I said this, murmurs started. Mad-Eye Moody stood up.

"Bella, we don't know what to say. Are you sure that this is real?"

I nodded. "There is no way I know what these rooms look like. Arthur told me that they were in the Ministry and that they were the Prophecy room and the room with the veil was there too. There is no way I knew what Narcissa looked like either, and Arthur told me that, that is exactly how she looks. I don't know what to make of it. I was hoping you could. Maybe there is an attack at the Ministry involving the Death Eaters?" I said, hoping to give suggestions as to what I thought was happening.

"It's possible."

The grown-ups dismissed the students to their rooms. As soon as I got to my room, Ginny and Hermione bombarded me with questions.

"Bella, you really like him don't you?" Ginny asked. I nodded.

"A lot more than he could like me." Hermione shook her head.

"Bella, I don't think you understand. Look at all the sacrifices he made. He left his home with his mother. He became friends with a Mudblood and the Weasley's. Bella, he went back on everything he was taught by Lucius to hang out with you. If he was with the Order in your dream, and your dream comes true, then he is not a threat and therefore isn't going to betray you." Hermione assurred me.

I nodded, "That makes sense, I guess."

Interrigation continued throughout the night. I was answering my questions honestly, and the more Hermione assurred me, the more I fell in love with Draco, if I could fall any harder, that would be impossible.

A voice broke me out of our conversation.

"Bella! You have a visitor!" I heard Sirius call.

Who could it be?

**Draco's POV:**

Break had been boring. I was sitting in the great hall Sunday morining. Today, Bella came back. My mother walked through the doors to find me.

"Draco, Dumbledore wishes to see us." she said once she found me.

I nodded, and gathered up my books. I walked next to her as she walked to the Headmaster's office.

Once we reached the gargoyle's they sprang to life and moved. They were expecting us. I almost shuddered. I walked up the steps ahead of my mother and knocked on the door.

"Draco, Narcissa, please come in!" Dumbledore called from inside.

I hesitantly opened the door. Dumbledore was behind his desk smiling at me and my mother.

"Please take a seat." I sat with my mother on my right side. "I understand that you two are escaping the side of the Dark Lord?" I nodded as did my mother. "Would you like to join the fight, but fight along with the good side?" I nodded, but my mother took longer to respond. She nodded, hesitantly. She never wanted to harm a soul, but if necissary to save many, she would do it, "Would you like to fight in the Order Of The Pheonix? It is a secret organization that is trying to overthrow Voldemort and the Death Eaters." I nodded, excited. I wanted them gone. My mother nodded also, smiling.

"I would love to, Albus. I don't want the dark to rule the light, I want the light to rule the dark." My mother said. Dumbledore nodded smiling.

"I need you to read this paper. Memorize it." he handed me a paper and my mother too. I looked at hers and it said the same thing:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

I was a little confused. I heard my ex-father talk about this location once. "Isn't this the residence of Sirius Black?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Renee Black gave it to us to use as headquarters. Hold on, I must inform them of out visit. We are going to be traveling there. It is safter there than it is here."

He walked over to a painting that said Phineas Black on it.

"Phineas, I need you to tell Sirius that I will be arriving with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy."

My mother said, "Isn't Sirius on the run from the Ministry?"

"Yes, he is, but he is a very valuable member of the Order, he is innocent. He never commited those murders. That would be Peter Petigrew." I flinched at the name. I knew of him. He was vile. "Yes, I thought you heard of him."

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius said to bring them. Molly has prepared two rooms for them. He said he would not tell Bella and her friends until you arrive." The painting said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Tell Sirius that they are part of the Order now, and that Kreatcher is to treat them accordingly. I am sure Bella has mentioned them a few times."

"Bella Black?" My mother asked, smiling at me. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, she is Sirius Black's neice. He loves her dearly, and makes sure to keep her safe as best as she can. You are to leave your things here. I do not need Umbridge giving me a hard time."

I laughed. "Like she doesn't do that already do that." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Grab the Floo Powder and say clearly Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

I grabbed some Floo Powder, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London!" I shouted. I was sucked into the system, and spit out at an unfamiliar house with many people. I recognized Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody. My mother and Dumbledore were right behind me.

I saw Sirius Black for the first time. He smiled warmly at me. He extended his hand.

"Hello, I am Sirius Black. Do not be alarmed. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." I shook his firm hand.

"Nice to meet you. So I am guessing that the last time Bella saw was not when she was one?" I questioned.

"No, no." he laughed. "I saw her just before she came to Hogwarts this year."

I felt a little hurt that she had lied to me, but I guess she had to. I mean, she didn't know me.

"Hold on," he said. He walked toward the stairs. I looked back at my mother, and she was watching the stairs.

"Bella! You have a visitor!" I heard something fall, and then footfalls on the steps.

"Who is it, Sirius?" My Bella asked. Whoa! Since when was she _my _Bella?

She peeked her head out from the corner of the stairs, and instantly saw me. Her face lit up.

"Oh, Draco, Narcissa, I have been so worried. When I heard you left your Manor, I feared the worst."

She ran down the steps and gave me a big hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, I told you I would be fine, didn't I?" She nodded, taking a step back. She looked at my mother.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is-" she started, but my mother interrupted her.

"Bella Black, I know. Draco has told me so much about you." My mother said. Bella blushed a beautiful color. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy. I have wanted to meet you forever."

"I have wanted to meet you, too. I have heard do many good things about you!" Bella said. It was my turn to blush.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I smiled. She was as nice as Ron and Ginny said. I didn't see Ginny or Hermione, nor Ron or Hermione, Fred and/or George.

"No, I ate just before we left." I said. Bella grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

"I'll show you your room. I am sure Fred and George would love some company. They have been all alone since I redid Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Harry can't keep themselves away from them." she laughed, her lovely laugh echoing through my head.

"Here you are! Personally decorated, curtosy of the Order Children." She laughed again.

I opened the door and my mouth dropped open. My room was amazing. The walls were a baby blue color. The floor was wooden, but white. The bed had a royal blue comforter, and across from that, was a trunk that was open and containing clothes that could fit me. Below the window was a bookshelf filled with books of magic.

"Wow, Bella, you did a great job!" I said, still staring at the room. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, but stopped abruptly, her face full of anger.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her, worried I said something wrong.

"I heard something Fred and George said. Not very pleasant I might add." She growled, then yelled, "I heard that, you guys, you are sooooooooo dead. You better hide!"

"How did you hear them?" I asked.

"Well, Draco," she said, my heart flipped at her saying my name. She smirked. "I changed my hearing into vampire hearing, and I heard them say something that, depending on who heard it, was pretty funny to them. I just find it embarrassing"

"What did they say?" I asked, unaware that I was leaning in toward her.

"They said and quote, 'Why aren't we making out yet. I mean, her dream was vivid enough.'" She blushed.

"You had a dream about me?" I asked, smirking.

"Let's just say my dreams are prophetic, and I saw about everyone almost getting killed."

"But how did they see your dream?"

"I projected it on the wall."

I was a little shocked. "Do you want to show me?"

"I might as well, you are going to hear about it sooner or later, and I showed it to the entire Order, some of them twice. God, they are so annoying!" She muttered. I laughed. She glared at me, and I shut up immediately. _Whipped!_ A voice in my head said.

She place her hand on the wall, and I saw her dream. She was running though a hallway, then she was in a room, watching crystal balls fall. She ran to her right, and fell through a door, almost landing on her face. The Cullen's appeared beside her, and they were ready to kill her. Bella said the words that were being said in the dream, since the wall couldn't talk. She started to defend Sirius, and Edward got angry. Edward shot the killing curse, and I almost yelled at her. A light shot out from behind her, and she turned to see me, determined to keep her safe. Bella, that was in real life, blushed. She grabbed her wand and shouted the killing curse, killing Edward. She ran up to me, and kissed me, passionately. She broke apart to see Renee and Mother talking. They said how we were such a perfect couple. My mother agreed. Sirius said that Death Eaters were coming, and Bella took control of the situation. Everyone got out safely, except for the Cullen's who looked lost.

I like a woman who can take charge! _Did I just think that?_ Yes, and get used to it! You love her! Ask her out.

"Bella, I can see what Fred and George were saying." I laughed.

Bella looked like she was going to cry. She tried to run out of the room, but I caught and pulled her to my chest. I gently kissed her on the lips, hugging her around the waist. Her arms found their way around my neck. She knoted her fingers in my hair. After about a minute or so, I broke away to catch my breath. She was panting heavily.

"You are not leaving me, Isabella. I love you too much." I whispered.

Her eyes teared up agian. "Oh, Draco, I love you, too!" She said.

I pulled her in for another kiss, but there was a knock at the door. I turned to see my mother there. I still had my hand around Bella's waist. Bella quickly stepped out of it, and blushed, looking at her feet.

"Oh, Bella, no need to feel uncomfortable. I just came to ask what you wanted for lunch. Molly was making it, to give Kreatcher a break." My mother smiled. "I can come back later, if you want?'

Bella blushed redder, looking up, finally. "Oh, I am not hungry. How long were you standing there?"

"For about five minutes, I'm sorry. I would have said something, but I was too caught up in your dream." My mother said, embarrassing Bella further.

"Oh, no need to appologize. At lease I don't have to show it for a fourth time today."

She laughed, nervously. She was trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I'm not hungry either, mum." I said.

"Okay, see you two love birds later!" She said, walking away. I heard two boys laughing hard.

"Oh my God! Fred and George! You are soooo going to die. You are a bunch of fucking bastards. Where are you? You better not be using Harry's cloak, cuz I swear I will tell Molly about your newest invention. One word, and your dreams of getting Umbridge will go out the window and into the rubbish, got it?" She yelled. All laughter seazed.

God, Bella looked so hot when she was angry.

"Excuse me, I have to go kill two little twerps." She said, waving and leaving the room. I just sat on my bed.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	13. Chapter 13

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I stormed off, looking for Fred and George. I saw Narcissa still going down the stairs.

She looked back at my direction and visibly paled.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

I smiled. "Oh, I am just going to kill two of my 'brothers' for eavesdropping on me and Draco. Let's just sat their comments weren't pleasant." I laughed evilly, mentally rubbing my hands together.

"Oh, just don't make a mess!" She called as I passed her. I laughed.

"I'll try not to!" I called back.

I reached Fred and George's room and bust throught the door. I changed into my animagus form. "Where are you, you little rats?" I said, deathly calm. It just made the hole situation more scary.

I heard a gulp come from the wardrobe. I smirked, and paced over to the wardrobe. I grabbed the handle with my muzzle and pulled it open quicker than they could comprehend.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Where is what, Bella?" They replied at the same time. Their faces held too innocent expressions.

"Where are your Extendable Ears? All of them!" I said, when I was only handed one. They sighed and emptied their pockets, revealing about ten each.

I changed back into my human form and tapped them with my wand. They instantly melted. I smirked, and walked out of the room, trumphant.

I walked back up the Draco's room to see him on his bed where I last left him.

"Well, I can see that you haven't moved since I left." I said, causing him to jump a little.

I laughed, while he said, " I was thinking about you and what you have done while you didn't know me, and I have to say, that is a pretty damn lot."

I laughed again. "I like your mom. She is as nice as you described. She only cares about one thing, Draco, and that is all I care about."

I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. He put his arm around my waist.

"What would that be?"

"She only cares about you, Draco. I'm glad, because if she didn't care about you, I am going to have to show her a thing or two. She left your father for you, and she didn't even think twice about it." I said, without thinking.

Draco hugged me close to him. I inhaled his scent. He spelt of spearmint and apples. It smelt _soooooo_ good.

"You know, I should probably tell my mum that you threatened to beat her up!" He laughed. I giggled.

I looked at him, mock-horror, "You wouldn't!" I said.

"So, what if I do?" He said.

"Then, you have me to deal with, besides you mum could beat me anyday." I said.

I heard him murmur something, but I didn't know what. It kind of sounded like, "I don't mind having you around."

No, he couldn't like me. Who likes me?** What about the kiss you guys just had? **He won't want to do it again. He just kissed me in front of his mother. **But, he didn't know his mother was there. **Maybe he does like me.

I was getting tired, so I leaned into his chest. I wonder what the school is going to say.

"Draco, when are we going back to Hogwarts?" I said, not remembering if Dumbledore said anything.

"I don't know. I heard it was supposed to be today, but that was before you showed off your dream."

I blushed, like mad. "Well, let's go check." I said.

I hopped up off his bed and pulled him by his hand after me. His hand felt so right in mine. I felt sparking. I never noticed it before, but I guess I was a little pre-occupied.

I led him down the stairs and when Ginny and Hermione stuck their head out the door, I just winked. We had a girl code that went between us. If you kissed your guy, you would wink and walk right by.

They giggled and shut the door. I let go of Draco's hand as I walked down the first flight of stairs. I didn't need any suspicions just yet.

The first person I saw was Molly, "Molly, when are we to return to Hogwarts?"

Molly looked at Narcissa, who was talking to Renee. "I will ask Dumbledore."

"He's still here?" I asked confused.

Molly nodded, "Phoenix business. The boys are in the dining room. When they leave, I will ask."

"Thank you, Molly." I said. I turned and walked back up the stairs. I heard light footsteps behind me, so I knew that this was Draco.

I knocked on my door, and Ginny and Hermione opened up.

"Hey, I didn't think you were ever coming back!" Ginny giggled.

"Ha ha, Oh. I'll be back." I turned, looking at Draco. "You need some quality guy time. Come with me."

I knocked on Harry and Ron's door. They opened and saw Draco, then, tried to close it again. I stuck my hand out, catching the door, and glared at them.

"Do you guys want to spend some guy time with Draco so I can spend some time with your girlfriends?"

Harry reluctantly nodded, while Ron just didn't think about it, and smiled, nodding once.

"No killing, nothing bad, no curses, no hexes, etc. etc. Bye!"

I pushed Draco through the door, and shut it. I heard mumbles and cussing. Good, male bonding time. I laughed, and walked back to my room.

"So, what happened, Bumble B?" Ginny said, Hermione leaned forward, resting her head on her hand that were supported by her knees. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, like Ginny.

"Ok, so I showed him my dream, and then I told him what Fred and George said, and he laughed, so I got upset and tried to run out of the room, but Draco caught me. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me." I sighed. The girls looked like they were going to explode with questions. "Go ahead, ask away." I said.

"Did you love the kiss?" Hermione asked.

"It was the best ever. Better than that vampire." I said.

"Ok, that answers my question, so I need another. Oh, okay got it. Are you and Draco official now?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to think we are, but I don't know what he thinks."

"Maybe you should ask him?" Ginny said. I glared at her. She held her hands up to show her surrender. "I am just using the same words you told me."

I laughed, "I am old fashioned. I have to have the guy ask me. You guys know that. Otherwise, I would have had him by now."

"Ah, good old fashioned ways. If that's how you role, why were you telling us to ask them?" Hermione asked.

"Because, if you started to leave the hint that you wanted to be asked out, they would figure out that you liked them. You would get asked out faster. That's how it works." I explained. Ah, the magical mind of girls.

They nodded, showing they got it. "So, your telling us to ask them, was you telling us to ask them to make them think we like them." Ginny summed.

"Isn't that what I just said?" I laughed.

"So, what happened when you kissed?" Hermione said.

"Ah, that is the embarrassing part. Narcissa was at the door the whole time. She watched the whole thing, from the dream until after the kiss."

Ginny laughed, "That had to be embarrassing. I mean, his mum? Priceless."

"Yeah, so she just wanted to know what I wanted for Lunch, but didn't want to interrupt, but I think we were getting a little too mushy so she interrupted before we would do something we would both regret." I winked. They understood that I meant something beyond kissing and hugging.

"Would you regret it?" Ginny asked.

"That depends. If he would regret it, then I would. If I got, by some freak accident, pregnant, I would regret it. I don't want kids, you know? I think that kids ruin the relationship. I would only have kids if that is what Draco wants. I mean, I would have kids someday, just right now? I am sixteen! I don't want kids." I said, sighing. I was thinking about what it would be like. I must of wandered into lala land because Ginny and Hermione were trying to get me back to Earth.

"Bella! Come back to us." I heard Miney say.

I blinked, blushing, "Sorry, I was just thinking. You don't want to know what about either."

They giggled. "Ohhkay. Too much info. I am just going to ask more questions."

I nodded, and they continued. We were laughing and giggling until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I laughed.

I saw Molly peek her head in with a grave expression on her face. All laughter stopped.

"What's the matter, Molly?" I asked.

"Dumbledore has decided that no children in this house are to return to Hogwarts. It is too dangerous. With what happened to Mad-Eye last year, someone could easily use Polyjuice potion to get into school and get to you. We are not going to risk it. If they get to any of you, they will get to all of us." she said, more like she was convincing herself. I would have to ask what happened to Mad-Eye last year.

I nodded, "Okay, but what of Narcissa and Draco. They left their things at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore will get them, but right now, we will see what will happen." She said.

"And of the Order?" Hermione asked.

"They are to increase watch. Sirius, Narcissa, Renee, and myself are to stay here at all times! You children are to never leave." Molly said, very hardly, there was no room to argue.

"What of the Floo?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore has placed a spell on it, no one is to leave from it, and no one is to come in from it. There is only the front door."

Oh, right. I forgot about Dumbledore being here.

"Thank you, Molly. Do you need help with dinner? I don't mind helping." I said.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Molly said.

"It's no problem at all." I said.

I followed her out the door, after giving my friends a brief smile. They looked a little concerned. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. We began making dinner, while my mind was elsewhere. Maybe Draco will ask me out soon. Well, we couldn't really go out on dates, but we could at least hang out. The thoughts of dates brought me to Luna and Neville.

"Molly, what are students as school being told, with our disappearance and all?" I asked.

"We are saying that you were kidnapped. Death Eaters got the whole lot of you on break. That is why Narcissa, Renee, and I are to stay here. If too many of us leave, they will get suspicious. So, you are not leave." She said.

That just left me with more questions. They would get answered in due time.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	14. Chapter 14

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Ron and I were sitting on out beds. I really wanted to know what happened that caused Bella to go into Fred and George's room and melt their toy ears. They came down complaining. I laughed, while Ron looked sad.

"She just took all of ours and melted them." Fred said.

"Yes, but she didn't take _all_ of ours, Fred. Remember that one in the vase downstairs?" George said.

"Ah, yes. I remember. Didn't we put that there just in case?" Fred said.

"Yes, yes, we did." George said.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, apparently, Bella showed Malfoy her dream, saying he had a right to know. After that-" Fred said.

"Malfoy said, 'Bella, I can see what Fred and George were saying.' Then he laughed, and Bella ran off, but stopped mid-way. After a few minutes, I heard Malfoy said, Your not leaving me, Isabella. I love you too much.' I know, gross. But, that's not it. Bella said, 'Oh, Draco, I love you, too!'" George said, in a girly voice.

Fred said, " There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Malfoy said, 'Oh, Bella, no need to feel uncomfortable. I just came to ask what you wanted for lunch. Molly was making it, to give Kreatcher a break. I can come back later, if you want?' At this point me and George were laughing, quietly of course."

"Then, Bella said, 'Oh, I am not hungry. How long were you standing there?' I about laughed loud enough for her to hear me. Then Mrs. Malfoy said-"

"She said, 'For about five minutes, I'm sorry. I would have said something, but I was too caught up in your dream.' Bella said, 'Oh, no need to appologize. At least I don't have to show it for a fourth time today.' Then she laughed. Malfoy said, 'I'm not hungry either mum.'"

"Here is where we lost it. Mrs. Malfoy said, 'Okay, see you two love birds later!' I heard footsteps, but I was laughing too hard. Then, Bella yelled, 'Oh my God! Fred and George! You are soooo going to die. You are a bunch of fucking bastards. Where are you? You better not be using Harry's cloak, cuz I swear I will tell Molly about your newest invention. One word, and your dreams of getting Umbridge will go out the window and into the rubbish, got it?'"

"We stopped laughing immediatelly, and I heard Bella say, 'Excuse me, I have to kill two little twerps.' We hid in the wardrobe as fast as we could. Then, she found us and melted almost all of our Extendable Ears. Here we are."

There was a knock at the door. Fred and George hid under the bed.

I opened the door, Ron behind me. As soon as I saw Bella, I tried to close it. She just held her hand in the way, so the door wouldn't close. She glared at us.

"Do you want to spend some guy time with Draco so that I can spend some time with your girlfriends?" She asked, pleading really.

I reluctantly nodded. Ron nodded right away. Figures.

"No killing, nothing bad, no curses, no kexes, etc. etc. Bye!" She said, pushing Draco through the door, right into me, and closing the door.

"Shit! Why the fuck did we agree with this?" I said. I heard Bella laugh form the other side of the door. I guess I owed her a favor, I mean she gave Ginny that gift, and Ginny couldn't be happier.

"So, Malfoy, how was your day with Bella?" Fred said.

They both crawled out from underneath the bed.

**Draco POV:**

Bella pushed me through the door, and right into Harry.

"Shit! Why the fuck did we agree with this?" Harry said. I heard Bella's beautiful laugh from the other side of the door.

"So, Malfoy, how was your day with Bella?" A Weasley twin said.

"Ah, nice to see she didn't kill any of you." I said, laughing. They just scowled at me.

"Yeah, well, when you have no means of spying on the girls, you would be mad at her too. I really want to know what they are up to." Another twin said.

"You don't have any left?" I asked.

"We have one, but I don't know if it still exists or not." Ron said.

"Yeah, Bella knows exactly where they are, so we can't be sure."

"Did any of you check?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Well, we can use that one to find out what they are saying, couldn't we?"

They nodded, and Harry ran off to get it. I just stood their, in silence. Nobody dare spoke.

When he got back, Harry held the ear out to the twins. One took it, and ran out the door. The others followed. He placed the ear under the door.

"Are you and Draco official now?" Hermione said. My heart skipped a beat, and I leaned in to hear the answer.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to think we are, but I don't know what he thinks."

_I want us to be together, _I thought.

"Maybe you should ask him?" Ginny said. "I am just using the same words you told me."

Bella laughed, "I am old fashioned. I have to have the guy ask me. You guys know that. Otherwise, I would have had him by now."

I almost laughed. Fred and George were holding their hands to their mouths.

"Ah, good old fashioned ways. If that's how you role, why were you telling us to ask them?" Hermione asked.

"Because, if you started to leave the hint that you wanted to be asked out, they would figure out that you liked them. You would get asked out faster. That's how it works." Bella said. I almost laughed. That's what she thinks.

"So, your telling us to ask them, was you telling us to make them think we like them." Ginny said.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Bella laughed.

"So, what happened when you kissed?" Hermione asked. The rest of the boys gasped. I smiled, sheepishly.

"Ah, that is the embarrassing part. Narcissa was at the door the whole time. She watched the whole thing, from the dream until after the kiss."

Harry was glaring daggers at me.

"That had to me embarrassing. I mean, his mum? Priceless," Ginny said, laughing.

"Yeah, so she just wanted to know what I wanted for Lunch, but didn't want to interrupt, but I think we were getting a little too mushy so she interrupted before we would do something we would both regret." Bella said. She was saying, that if we got to carried away, we might have had sex. Ha! I mean I wouldn't mind, but Ihave more control than that. I would never do that on our first kiss.

"Would you regret it?" Ginny asked. I was listening now.

"That depends. If he would regret it, then I would. If I got, by some freak accident, pregnant, I would regret it. I don't want kids, you know? I think that kids ruin the relationship. I would only have kids if that is what Draco wants. I mean, I would have kids someday, just right now? I am sixteen! I don't want kids." Bella said, then she sighed. It was a happy sigh.

I was imagining what it would be like, being married to Bella and having kids. Bella must have been thinking about the same thing, because Hermione and Ginny were trying to get her attention.

"Bella! Come back to us." I heard Hermione say.

Bella mumbled."Sorry, I was just thinking. You don't want to know what about either."

They giggled. "Ohh, kay. Tooo much info. I am just going to ask more questions." Ginny said. Maybe she was thinking about us, _together_. Not that I mind. They kept talking and asking questions, but we decided to head back to Harry and Ron's room.

"So, you kissed Bella?" Harry asked.

I gulped, "Um, yes?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"It's okay. I am just glad she is over Cullen. Just don't dump her like he did to her." Ron warned.

"Yeah, if Bella becomes broken again, and is ruled by hatred again, you are not going to survive the night." Harry seconded.

"Do you want me to swear on the Bible?" I asked.

One of the twins pulled out a Bible. I laughed. _You had to suggest the Bible, huh, dumb ass?_My mind shouted. I didn't care. I would never hurt my Bella.

"Repeat after me. I, Draco Malfoy." Fred said, I think it was Fred.

"I,Draco Malfoy."

"So solemly swear to never break Isabella Marie Black's heart."

"So solemly swear to never break Isabella Marie Black's heart."

"And have her return to her hatred ruled ways."

"And have her return to her hatred ruled ways."

"As long as both of us are in love with each other."

"As long as both of us are in love with each other."

The twin removed the Bible and placed it back into the bed-side table.

I just swore on the Bible to love Bella and to never break her heart. I would, not even swaring on the Bible would have me keep this vow. I would do it no matter what.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	15. Chapter 15

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

After I helped Molly make dinner, we ate. Most of the Order had left by now, it was just Renee, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and I. We ate in silence, except for the chatter of the adults. The kids were staring at their girlfriend/boyfriend, except for Fred, George, Draco, and I. They were all staring at me. To say I was flattered, well, I was, but I was also getting annoyed. Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of me. Molly explained the situation with school to the boys. They groaned but accepted it. They got more time to spend _alone_ and do whatever they please to their girls. I just laughed.

After dinner, I helped Molly clear the table.

"Thank you, dear." Molly said.

"It is no problem. I just need something to do, you know?" I said.

"Yes, dear. There is going to be plenty do for however long we are here for. I need to fix this place up. It is a pig sty." She said, more to herself than to me.

I nodded, "I think I am going to go to bed, goodnight, Molly."

"Goodnight, dear." She said. I walked up the steps and stopped outside of my door. There was a note taped to my door.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_When you read this, could you please come to my room. I didn't know how long you would be with Mrs. Weasley._

_Love,_

_Draco._

I walked quietly up the stairs toward his room. The door was open, but I still knocked.

"Come in!" His beautiful voice sounded.

I stepped through the door to see him sitting on his bed reading a book about Defensive Magic.

He set it down immediately.

"I see you got my note?" he said.

I nodded, "Yes, sorry. I was helping Molly with the dishes, and she was telling me of cleaning up my home, so yeah." I said, babbling.

"Oh," He said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. I was really curious.

"Well, I didn't really know what to say, and since we can't leave the house, that phrase wouldn't work, but would you like to go out with me?"

He was babbling too, he was nervous I would reject him. I was standing right in front of him now.

"Of course I would." I said, leaning down to kiss him. He pulled me onto the bed with him, so I wasn't uncomfortable. The kiss was passionate, yet fiery at the same time. I hope Alice sees this and shows Edward. Why am I thinking about them, the only people that exist right now, as far as I am concerned, is me and Draco.

My arms found their way around his neck. His arms were around my waist. He was pulling me closer. I had to break apart to breathe.

"Wow." I said, gasping.

"Wow, indeed." He said, grinning like an idiot. He was promised to do something, I could tell in his eyes.

"Ah, I see, Fred and George got you to swear on the Bible, didn't they?" I asked. He looked panicky.

"H-how did you know?" He asked.

I laughed, "It's pretty obvious, but I could tell in your eyes. Something in them told me you promised to do something." I explained in a whisper. He was only inches away from me, and I desperately wanted to close the distance.

"They made me promise not to break your heart, if I ever capture it." He said.

"It was already yours, you had it since the day at the owlery." I told him, speaking the full truth. He looked into my eyes, and he saw I was telling the truth.

"That's when you captured mine as well." he said.

I smiled and closed the distance. His lips met mine, hungry. As soon as we made contact, the world slowed. Time stopped, and all life seazed to exist. There was just him and me. No one could keep our love from eachother.

After we continued snogging for a while, I pulled away gasping.

"I should be getting ready for bed, Draco. See you in the morning?" I asked, quietly. I was still recovering from that kiss. Damn, he was a good kisser.

"It's not like we are going to leave. I hope to see you in the morning, so you will definately see me." He replied, huskily.

"Yeah, I have a surprise for everyone tomorrow." I said, coming up with an idea.

"Are you going to let me in earlier than everyone else? Or are you going to just not tell me at all?" He said, looking hurt.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" I said, skipping out of the room, pecking him on the cheek.

I laughed as I opened my room. Hermione and Ginny were on their beds, talking to eachother quietly. They stopped and looked at me.

"Well? Mum went to bed ages ago, where were you?"

"I was upstairs with my boyfriend, you got a problem with it, Ginny?" I said grinning.

"He finally asked you? That's great!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know. Tell me something, when you kiss your beau, does the world stop spinning and only you and him exist?" I asked. They nodded.

"It is exactly how it is." Ginny said, in lala land. She snapped out of it rather quickly.

"I am going to bed, goodnight girls." I said.

"'Night," they said at the same time.

I quickly changed into my PJ's and slipped under the covers.

My dream was peaceful, it was of me and Draco, walking down a beach, hand in hand. I was going to do my best with it coming true.

I woke up to someone calling my, Ginny, and Hermione's name. I looked at the door and saw Harry and Ron.

"Seriously. It is only," I looked at the clock and my eyes bulged, "Four AM! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Well, it seems you have a surprise for us? Malfoy told us last night, and we have been up since then trying to figure it out, so can you please get up." Ron said.

"I don't think you realize, if you go to sleep, time will go faster. Look, if I can sleep about four more hours, you will find out quicker than if I wake up now. I will tell you at ten o'clock, so go to bed." I said, plopping back down on the pillow. They left and I fell back asleep. I woke up four hours later and peeked into the boys' room. They were sound asleep. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Wake up! Harry and Ron! There is a fire!" I shouted. They were still asleep.

I walked over to them and pulled out my wand, "Aquamenti." I said, pointing at Ron's face. He shot up when I did that to Harry.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron shouted

I shrugged, smiling, "Breakfast." I simply said and walked out to wake up the girls.

"Ladies, wake up! Your boy is waiting for you! Breakfast is ready." I said, shaking their arms.

They got up, groggilly, but were up. Satisfied, I went up to Draco's room.

The door was open, which I found odd.

"Draco? Can I come in?"

I looked in to find Draco on his bed reading the same book as before.

He looked over and smiled, "Of course. What do you need?"

"Just wanted to say that breakfast is ready and that if you ever tell Harry and Ron that I told you I had a surprise for them, oh, you are so going to regret it!" I said, smiling.

"I didn't say anything?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Really? Why was I woken at four in the morning because of those goons?" I said, still smiling and leaning against the door frame.

"Maybe Fred and George heard out conversation?" He said.

I thought for a moment. It could be possible. Did I forget about one of their stashes? Oh, in the vase. "In the vase. I totally forgot about it." I said, smaking my forehead.

He laughed, "Ah, see, I didn't tell anyone."

I nodded, "Sorry I blamed you. Alright, let's get to breakfast." I made sure he was clothed, not really paying attention. He had no shirt on, which revealed his muscular abs. Mmm, I could get used to this sight more often._ Bella! Don't think like that! _My head screamed. So, sorry, but he is mine, and I can think however I want.

He came to the door, after puting on a shirt, much to my disappointment, and grabbed my hand. He gently pecked me on the lips, and walked off. I couldn't have that, I pulled him back, and kissed him a little longer, while I was grinning. God, I am going to turn into a clown.

"I love you, Isabella." Draco said.

"I love you, too, Draco." I whispered.

He pulled me along, because I was feeling a little light headed, and once we reached the dining room, he sat in a chair next to me. At least he didn't pull out my chair. That would be too gentlemenly for him. I smiled and sat next to him. Molly made a big breakfast. It sorta reminded me of Hogwarts. I sighed, missing Hogwarts.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked, walking by me.

"Just thinking about Hogwarts. What are we going for lessons?" I asked.

She sighed this time. "Sirius, Narcissa, Renee and I are to teach you kids." I nodded.

We talked about random things, but talked, nonetheless.

"So, are you going to show us the suprise?" Ron asked as soon as the clock tolled ten.

"I guess I could, to the empty bed room." I said, I ran up the stairs, with them hot on my heals.

"You guys wait here, I have to get it ready." I said. They nodded, but I could tell Ron was about to blow. I rolled my eyes, and walked through the door.

I shut it tightly and pulled out my wand. I mumbled a few words and in front of me appeared a set of drums. I almost laughed. Then I conjured a bass and lead guitar. I did two mics, and a blank banner over head.

I placed a seat at the lead vocals and sat down. "You guys can come it now!" The door opened.

"You see, Ron, I keep my promises. So, just like I promised, here you are!" I said, before he even got a chance to look. I gestured toward the drum set, and he squealed like a little girl. Hermione bust out laughing. "Oh, don't worry, Miney, you have to be in it too." i said, grinning evilly at her.

"Oh, no, no. Not me. I can't play any instrument." Miney said.

"Who ever said you had to play an instrument?" I said, grinning.

"Oh, no. I can't sing either."

"Ah, well, then you will have to play an instrument. Bass or lead?" I asked her.

"If I really have to, Bass." She said, sounding defeated, yet excited at the same time. She walked over to the bass and tapped a wand to it, changing it emerald green. "And it has to be a color I like."

I smiled. "Good, Draco?"

"Lead, " he answered instantly.

"Fabulous. Harry?"

"Um, I am just going to sit out." He said.

"Harry, what instrument?"

"None!"

"Go get Fred and George." I told him. He nodded and ran off.

"Ah, Ginny, what do you want to do?"

"Background."

"Good, perfect." I gestered to the mic by Ron, but next to Miney at the same time.

Fred and George walked in behind Harry.

"Oh my God! Bella! I want-" George said.

"to be in it too!" Fred finished.

I just laughed.

"Oh, no. You guys are going to be in your own. That's why Harry got you. Harry has to be in your band." I said. I pointed my wand to across the room. A full band set was right there. "Any body here that wants to go over there, you may do so."

"Can I?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, you don't need to ask." I assured her.

She walked over to them, and got into their huddle.

After about five minutes, Ginny walked over to the lead mic, Fred walked over to drums, and George walked over to lead guitar. Harry walked over to bass. I was laughing. Harry did not look happy.

"Alright, you guys. My band against yours. Battle of the Bands. Takes place. . .Two weeks from today?" I asked.

Fred's band nodded. My band was enthusiastic, and started saying, "Hell yes!," "We can totally kick their ass!," and "Was their ever a competition?"

"Practice for each band, every other day. One band a day. We need to work out who goes first. Any suggestions?" Hermione said.

I nodded. Fred raised his hand. "Yes, Fred?" I said.

"What if we play a game of wizard chess?" He said.

I nodded. "That will be perfect. All that say wizard chess is the answer, say aye!"

"Aye!" about every one shouted.

"Those that don't say neigh!"

No one said neigh. "Good, that is settled. Now, I have to ask Molly if we can even have a band."

I walked out of the room, and every one was jumping up and down saying this was so cool. I saw George conjure a chess set, and Ron sitting down in front of it for our side, Harry on the other.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	16. Chapter 16

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I walked downstairs. I found Molly in the kitchen.

"Molly?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Since you like, I don't know, run this place, we thought it was fit to ask you."

"What is it about?"

"Well, the kids thought that if we can't go to school, we would have to find another way to entertain ourselves. We made a band. Well, two bands."

"Well, dear, I think that is great. It will give Ronald something to do besides eat." Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod on the way.

"Who won?" I asked when I came in.

"Ron. You get first first practice." Ginny said.

"Good. Very Good." I said, evilly. I rubbed my hands together. I saw that on an episode of Family Guy where the bug was sitting there.

Every looked at me like I was mental.

"What?" I laughed.

They just shook their heads, and Ginny's band left. No doubt, they were going to listen.

"You all know how to play?"

Hermione shook her head. "Alright, let me show." I conjured another bass.

I showed her chords, and she wrote them all down, playing them.

I then showed Draco all the chords. He got most of them down right away.

"Oh, and you strum in an up/down motion. Never changes unless you feel it needs to." I told both of them.

Hermione nodded, and began playing them over.

I conjured a computer and printer. I plugged my iPod in and downloaded all the songs. I pressed print, and printed all of the songs/guitar chords twice. I handed each set to Draco and Hermione. Hermione studied all of them quickly. I printed out another set for me.

"Should I print some out for Ginny's band as well?"

Draco just shook his head. Ron was to busy banging away to answer. Hermione didn't answer.

"Nah, they will have their own songs. I'll leave my computer for them, just in case."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest, but she didn't say anything. If I left my computer for them, they could print the tabs for themselves.

"Alright, let's practice."

We went through half the songs before dinner. We stopped for about a half hour for lunch. And continued. After I played the song on my iPod, I would have them try. Draco was staring at me when I was singing. It felt good to sing.

After a few hours, I stopped them.

"We sound pretty good, so I think it is safe to say that we can call it quits for today." I said. I grabbed a water Molly brought up for all of us. I was thirst and hungry.

"When did Molly say dinner was?"

"I think it was seven. It is six-thirty now." Ron said. Of course he remember when dinner was, that pig.

"What should we name our band?" I asked.

They shrugged. "Oh, how about everyone gets a piece of paper and writes down what they like and maybe we can combine them?"

They agreed, and conjured a piece of parchement. I wrote down what I liked and put in in a clean cup.

"Alright, who will do the honors of drawing the names?" I said, everyone pointed at me.

"Ok then. The first one: Dark Angels, second one: White Roses, third one: Ignorance, and the fourth one: Deixa Soar. Those in favor of Dark Angels, raise your hand?"

No one raised their hand. "White Roses?" That one was mine. No one raised their hand. "Ignorance?" No one raised their hand. "Deixa Soar? Did I say that right?" Everyone's hand went up.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means cue sound in Portuguese." Draco said.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Hermione said. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she knew what I meant. She pointed her wand at the white banner over our set and 'Deixa Soar' was written in Hermione's elegant cursive.

"Let's go.I'm starved."

I set everything down and walked out of the room. Before I could even get a few steps out the door, someone pulled me back and kissed me. I vaguely saw silvery hair, before I closed my eyes. I kissed back, and things got really heated. I heard someone clear their throat. Oh, shit! I looked to see Ron (pretending to gag), Hermione (Who were looking at us lovingly).

"Aww, see I told you, Ron." Hermione said.

"It was still bloody gross." Ron grumbled.

"At least you didn't see Ginny and Harry. That is gross." I said.

His eyes bulged out of his sockets, "You saw them snogging?"

I nodded, "That was bloody gross."

"Ugh, I am so going to kill that bastard for snogging my sister!" Ron muttered. He left the room. Hermione ran after him, giggling.

"No your not, Ron!" I shouted after him.

"Babe, you are hot when you are angry." Draco said. My heart exploded when he said babe.

"Thank you, dragon boy. You are a pretty good guitar player."

"I learned from the best. You are an amazing singer."

"Thank you. You were staring at me at almost every song."

"Yeah, but you would get angry at some songs, so I am going to have to play those again. You were pretty damn hot!"

I laughed, "Don't you dare try to get me angry anytime soon, either. I still have to recover from last time, with Fred and George."

"How do you tell the difference between them? I don't get it!" Draco said, using his hands for dramatic effect.

I laughed, "You will find out in due time. Fred likes to dress in Green and George in blue. If they have the same clothes on, Fred has darker eyes than George. That is really how I tell the difference."

He nodded, "Oh, I see know."

I laughed. "All in due time, dragon boy, all in due time." I said. He smiled a silly smile, and I grabbed his hand, leading him out of the spare room.

When we got downstairs, Hermione and Ron were grinning. I gave them look that said 'you-say-a-word-and-your-dead' They stopped grinning immediately and nodded. Draco looked at me curiously, but I gave him an innocent smile.

We all sat at the dinner table, and talked about what we were going to do for lessons. It was agreed that Sirius would teach the older boys. Molly would teach my year along with Narcissa, and Renee would teach Ginny.

I agreed. I haven't really spent time with Narcissa, but it should be fun. She seems to be like Renee in a lot of ways. They care about others, and others care about them. They change interest rather quickly. It was amusing to watch them read different books and then halfway through, they would switch saying it was boring.

After dinner, we all went to our own rooms. Draco was asked to move in with Ron and Harry. We were both suprised. He agreed, I think partially because he was lonely upstairs by himself all the time, well, when I wasn't there of course. *giggle giggle*

Tomorrow, my band was hanging out in DHR's room. That's what us girls called Draco, Harry, and Ron's room, DHR.

I guess that 'school' tomorrow will be interesting.

"Are you nervous about private lessons tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"No, I am used to them. What about you?" I replied.

"Yes, I mean, I am sure Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy are wonderful teachers, but I am just concerned on if we will learn the same as people still at Hogwarts." She said, then she proceeded to tell me about why she was worried for about a half hour. I just nodded, and agreed. When she would say something that I didn't agree with, I would still agree, not wanting to make the conversation longer.

I fell asleep and dreamt of Draco, of us walking on a beach for the second time.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	17. Chapter 17

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

After I got dressed and had breakfast, Ginny's band went off to have practice.

Renee and Sirius were going to help Molly and Narcissa teach us. There were only four of us, so we each got a tutor. Ron got Sirius, Hermione got Renee, Draco got Molly, and I got Narcissa. I was excited.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"Oh, no need to be shy, dear. We are going to have some fun lessons." She said. I giggled. I pulled out all my course books from my bag. She looked at them and looked at me.

"Go ahead." I said. She looked through the books. At some spots she nodded, and then she set them down.

"It has been awhile since I have used, um, well I never really taught magic. It is a good thing you switch teachers, or else you would be really far behind." She said, looking a little worried.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will do great." I reassured her. She smiled and started on History of Magic. After about an hour of that, we did Transfiguration and Potions. Then, Ginny's band came down for lunch. After we ate, we did DADA, Ancient Runes, Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. I dropped Muggle studies because I already could fit in with Muggles if I had to.

After we had lessons, I turned to Narcissa. "You are an excellent teacher. I learned far more than I would have in Hogwarts."

She aboslutely beamed. I could tell Sirius was struggling with teaching Ron. Who wouldn't? Hermione was actually teaching Renee, which I thought was hilarious, and Molly and Draco were having a good time.

I sighed, and thank Narcissa once more, before running upstairs to my room to start my homework. She wanted a paragraph on what I learned in every subject. I didn't object. I had two days to do it. So, I pulled out the papers and started to review the songs we were going to perform tomorrow.

"Bella?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miney?" I said, using her least favorite nickname.

"Do you want to sing a duet with me? I mean, I want to sing a song, but I don't want to do it by myself." Hermione said, shyly.

"Hermione, I would love to. Oh, I have the perfect one. How about this?" I asked, showing her the sheet music for One And The Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez.

"What is it about?" She asked.

"It's about two friends sticking out for each other and watching each other's backs. They are two people acting as one but are the same. The song is sung, in the Muggle world, by two best friends." I explained.

"Oh, we will sing it first thing tomorrow before the guys get up." She said, excited.

"Exactly. Do you want a binder to put all of your music in?" I asked her. She nodded. I conjured a whole-puncher and two binder.

"Where are your papers?" She handed me all of her papers from next to her bed.

I grabbed them, dividing them all, and punched whole's in all of them. I opened the binder and placed them all in. I handed it to her. I did the same to mine.

"There you go. Now, they are all in alphabetical order and they are whole-punched."

"These Muggles really do know a lot of things Witch's don't." She said.

"Yes, well, they think that witches ride around on broom sticks and brew potions to kill people. It is rather funny." I explained.

she laughed. "That is so not true!"

"I know. Not once have I brewed a potion to kill someone. The broomstick part is plausible though." I said.

"We should probably get to dinner." She laughed.

"Yeah," We left, arms linked. I started to sing the Wizard of Oz song.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Wiz, the wiz, wiz, the wiz, the wonderful wizard of Oz. And all the wonderful things he does. Duh, duh, da, duh, da, duh. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sang. Hermione was laughing the whole time.

"Where did you learn that?"

"All in due time, Miney, all in due time." I replied.

She laughed. When we reached the Dining room table, everyone was already there. I blushed and sat down at the only empty seat, next to Draco. I sat there and ate quietly.

After dinner, all of the girls ran to my room, including the adults. Sirius, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Arthur all went to Fred and George's room. All the parents and Ginny, Hermione, and I were in my room.

"Alright ladies. I think it is time to play a little game. How does never have I ever sound?" There ooh's and ahh's and Hermione and Ginny looked scared out of their wits.

I conjured six bottles of tequilla and six shot glasses. All the girls looked at me like I was crazy. "What? You don't like strong drinks?" I raised my eyebrow incredulously. The adults laughed and grabbed a bottle greedily, Hermione and Ginny were a little more hesitant.

I grabbed it and filled my shot glass, the adults followed shortly behind, and Hermione and Ginny filled theirs last. "No salt or limes, ladies. We got it all straight."

I transformed my appearance into something plain, so my emotions didn't spike it when I was drunk. I told Ginny and Hermione to do so also, and they did, "When you are drunk, you appearance goes haywire. Trust me, it is awful. So, does everyone know how to play?" All the adults shook their head. "alright, someone says 'Never have I ever, and then something they never did. If you did that, you have to take a shot. If you didn't you leave your drink alone. Got it?"

"How long do we play for?" Molly asked.

"Till everyone passes out." I said, not looking at them.

Molly was about to protest, but I started. "Never have I ever. . .kissed more than three people." I said. Ginny, Molly, Renee, and Narcissa took a shot. I looked at Ginny.

"What? Harry, Dean Thomas, and, um, Neville," She whispered the last part. Wow, I didn't know about Neville. Oh, the Yule Ball.

"Ok, Hermione, your turn." I said.

"Never have I ever. . .had sex." Hermione said. I giggled. Ginny, Hermione, and I kept our drinks down. All the parents took a drink. Ugh, it is weird thinking that your parents did it.

"Eww." Ginny whispered.

"It's worse when you catch them in the act." I whispered back.

"Eww!" she shouted. I just laughed.

"Ginny, your turn." I said.

"Never have I ever had a dog." Only Renee and Narcissa drank.

"That was pathetic, Ginny." I said, she blushed.

"Alright, I need to take a drink." I said, I took a shot. I filled it back up, and motioned for Molly to go. God, this burned. Molly looked a little tipsy. She only had two! Narcissa had three, I had none, Ginny had one, Hermione had none, and Renee had three.

"Never have I ever ordered take-out." she said. It was good, I guess.

Renee, Hermione, Ginny, Narcissa, and I drank. Oh, that one burned, but not as bad.

"Renee."

"Never have I ever seen my parents have sex." She said, yep, she was definatel drunk.

I drank. I was the only one. Renee looked at me,"When?"

"Ugh, Yesterday."

"Gross!" Ginny shouted.

"Narcissa!" I said, a little tipsy.

"Never have I ever sunbathed totally naked." she laughed.

I laughed really hard. Renee took a drink, and was the only one.

"Never have I ever streaked!" I shouted a little too loudly, but everyone was laughing.

Renee and Molly took a drink. I laughed, harder.

Oh, God! I am so drunk. I felt my hair do rainbows, I looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, right. Never have I ever had a hangover so bad, you wanted someone to kill you, because it hurt so bad." she said, confidently.

I took shot, along with all the adults.

Ginny just laughed, "Never have I ever french kissed someone in the ear and lost my gum in the process." I laughed so hard I snorted, then I laughed even harder.

Renee took a drink. "You really did that? With who?" I yelled.

"Charlie!" She laughed.

I laughed too, "Molly, your turn!" I yelled. I was too drunk.

"Never have I ever done body shots!" she said, calmly, trying to contain her drunkenness. Is that even a word? Oh well, I am _way_ too drunk to care. I bust out laughing when Renee and I took shots.

"Hell yes!" I said, giving Renee a high-five.

"When was this?" Hermione asked. Did she even have a shot yet?

"When I was living with Renee in the states. She took me to a club and I did body shots at the bar. Got some hot guys' phone numbers, but I never called their fucking dumb asses." I laughed.

"But I did!" Renee shouted. I bust out laughing even harder.

"Never have I ever been snuck into a bar because I was underage." Renee shouted.

I took a shot along with Hermione. Once I finished, I high-fived her.

"What pub?" I asked her.

"Pirate Pete's. Near my home. Pretty damn hot guys there!" She said. That was what? Only her first one? We got to get her more.

"Never have I ever played strip poker." Narcissa said. No one took a shot.

"We so have to change that! Who wants to play stip poker?" I yelled! Only the really drunk people raised their hands. "With shots as chips?" That got everyone's hand up.

I wish the boys were here to see this. This would be so funny.

I conjured a pack of cards and set all of the cards evenly. Everyone grabbed a pair. "Alright I am too drunk to play poker, how about go fish?" I laughed.

"I second that!" Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Alright, Go-fish it is."

I looked at my cards. I had a Queen of Hearts, a King of Diamonds, a Two of Spades, and a Five of Clubs. Great.

"Narcissa, Renee, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, and me, in the at order. If someone takes your card, you take an article of clothing off for how many cards you leave. If someone takes your card, you have to take a shot. The person that has the most cards at the end of the game wins. Narcissa, do the honors." Narcissa nodded.

"Bella, do you have any Black Kings?"

I shook my head, "Go fish!" I yelled. I started to laugh. There were no cards left in the middle.

"Hermione, do you have any red Queens?" I asked. She nodded, and handed me her card to me. She frowned and pulled off her shoes. Then, she took a shot.

"Renee, do you have any red fives?"

Renee nodded and took off her shirt. Ugh, thank God she was wearing a bra. She took a shot.

"Molly, do you have any black two's?" Molly shook her head.

"Bella do you have any black kings?" I shook my head.

"Ginny do you have any red Kings?" I asked. She nodded. She took off her shoes. Then, she took a shot.

"Narcissa, do you have any Black Jacks?" Cissa, that's my nickname for her now, nodded, and handed it to her, taking off her shoes also, and took a shot.

"Molly, do you have any Black Aces?" Molly nodded, and handed her the card, taking off her shoes. She downed her glass in record time.

"Alright, whoa, Bella your hair is purple!" Molly said, laughing hysterically."Hermione, do you have any black twos?" she said. Hermione shook her head.

"Renee, do you have any black kings?" Renee nodded and gave them to her, taking a shot and taking off her shoes.

"Molly, do you have any red tens?" Molly nodded, giving them to her, taking a shot, and removing her socks.

"Bella, do you have any black two's?" I nodded, giving them to her. I took a shot and took of my shirt, revealing my blue bra with pink and white polka dots.

"Ginny, do you have any black five's?" I asked. She shook her head. Damn.

"Renee! Do you have any red 2's?" Renee nodded, taking off her pants. Great. I did not want to see this, but I will not remember in the morning. Renee took another shot, God! She is going to be so drunk.

"Narcissa, do you have any red nine's?" Cissa nodded, removing her shirt, revealing a black lacy bra. She took a shot, then started laughing. Her laugh was elegant.

We continued on. I lost track of what was goin on, but eventually, everyone ended up in their bra and panties. How? I don't know. We passed out after we got ourselves dressed again. Everyone was finishing what was left in out tequilla bottles, which wasn't much.

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. I groaned, looking at the clock. It was eleven.

I shot up, remembering that we had to get to practice early.

"Holy shit! Hermione wake up! We are late for practice!" I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me. It hurt to much to yell, and getting up to fast made me woosy.

"Five more minutes, Bella!" Hermione gruumbled.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'm going to take a little nap!" I sighed again. I fell asleep on the floor, where I was when I woke up.

I woke up to banging of what sounded like pots and pans.

"Can you please shut the hell up! I have a major fucking hangover!" I yelled. The banging continued.

I looked up to see Draco and Ron sitting there, pots, not so neatly hidden behind them. I glared. "Fetch some Asperin. Something to get rid of this major headache, oh and some for Hermione too."

God, they better leave.

They left quietly. Thank God!

"Can you please explain why they were in here this morning?"

"They wanted to wake us for practice. Grab your binder, we got to get out song in." She nodded, getting up slowly.

"I'll meet you up there." I said. She nodded, and I ran upstairs with my binder hugged to my chest.

I looked at Ginny's band and saw 'Needless Beatings' written above their drums. It was a good name. I think that was in one of my songs, what one? Oh, yeah. It was in I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. I bet they got it from there.

I plugged my iPhone in and went to my Music. I chose One and the Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez.

Hermione came in, and took a seat next to me. I handed her her guitar and I pulled over mine.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded, and flipped oven her binder, set right onto One And The Same.

I pressed play, and waited.

"You have Selena, which is the italic ones. After this time through, we can switch and see which one you like better." I said, she nodded. I conjured a mic right in front of her.

(**Bella **_**Hermione**_Both)

Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**_**La-la-la-la-la**_**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**_**La-la-la-la-la**_

_**You come from here, I come from there**_**  
You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere  
**_**We**__**'**__**re more alike than anybody can ever tell **_**(**ever tell)**  
Friday we****'****re cool, Monday we****'****re freaks  
**_**Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can**__**'**__**t even think  
**_**But we can get out, let loose, and LOL** (LOL)

**It may seems clich****é**** for me to wanna say  
That you****'****re not alone  
**_**And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I**__**'**__**ve got you back**_**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**One And The Same**!**

_**I**__**'**__**m kind of like you**_**  
You****'****re kind of like me  
**_**We**__**'**__**re in the same song  
And a different key**_**  
It****'****s got a rhythm that you and can get along (**get along)

_**It may seems clich**__**é**__** for me to wanna say  
For me to wanna say  
That you**__**'**__**re not alone**_**  
And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I still got you back  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah

Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

_**Cuz we**__**'**__**re one and the same  
**_**We****'****re anything but ordinary  
**_**One and the same**_**  
We****'****re so good momen-momentary  
**_**Cuz we**__**'**__**re one**_**  
Yeah, yeah****…****  
**_**Cuz we**__**'**__**re one**_**  
Yeah, yeah****…****  
**_**We**__**'**__**re anything but ordinary**_**  
**You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
You and me, the perfect team  
**Shaking up the scene**  
One and the same  
**Hey! Hey!**

I laughed. It was perfect.

"That was perfect!" I squealed. "Do you want to switch?" I asked.

She nodded.

"One more time. 1, 2, 3, a 1, 2, 3, 4." Pressed the play button, giggling. I played Selena's part, and Hermione play Demi's.

(**Hermione**_** Bella **_Both)

Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**_**La-la-la-la-la**_**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**_**La-la-la-la-la**_

_**You come from here, I come from there**_**  
You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere  
**_**We**__**'**__**re more alike than anybody can ever tell **_**(**ever tell)**  
Friday we****'****re cool, Monday we****'****re freaks  
**_**Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can**__**'**__**t even think  
**_**But we can get out, let loose, and LOL** (LOL)

**It may seems clich****é**** for me to wanna say  
That you****'****re not alone  
**_**And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I**__**'**__**ve got you back**_**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**One And The Same**!**

_**I**__**'**__**m kind of like you**_**  
You****'****re kind of like me  
**_**We**__**'**__**re in the same song  
And a different key**_**  
It****'****s got a rhythm that you and can get along (**get along)

_**It may seems clich**__**é**__** for me to wanna say  
For me to wanna say  
That you**__**'**__**re not alone**_**  
And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I still got you back  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah

Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

_**Cuz we**__**'**__**re one and the same  
**_**We****'****re anything but ordinary  
**_**One and the same**_**  
We****'****re so good momen-momentary  
**_**Cuz we**__**'**__**re one**_**  
Yeah, yeah****…****  
**_**Cuz we**__**'**__**re one**_**  
Yeah, yeah****…****  
**_**We**__**'**__**re anything but ordinary**_**  
**You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
You and me, the perfect team  
**Shaking up the scene**  
One and the same  
**Hey! Hey!**

We finished, laughing."That was awesome," I said high-fiving her. I heard clapping come from the door.

"I got some Asperin, just like you asked, but you seem better. Maybe I should put it back?" Draco asked.

"NO!" I yelled. Crap, that just made my headache worse. I clutched my head.

"Give it here, dumb ass." I said. He smirked, walking over. I took it out of his hand, handing two of the four to Hermione. She took them and after I took a drink from the glass, she took a drink from it too. She was having trouble swollowing the pills.

"Ah, good old Muggle medicine. They really have a cure for everything. Miney, let's get on with practice. I really have to stay seated though, that tequilla really has my head doing backflips. Ugh!" I said, when Ron sat down, 'accidentally' kicking the drum. I clutched my head.

"What did you ladies do last night that involved tequilla?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Well, it was my idea to do tequilla, but we played Never Have I Ever and then after that we did Strip Go Fish." I laughed. Draco and Ron's eyes were wide.

Draco laughed,"Strip Go Fish?"

"Yes, dragon boy, strip go fish, we were too drunk to play poker, let alone talk in a calm manner, I am sure you heard us." I laughed, quietly.

"Oh, we did! Especially Renee calling the guys you got numbers for. That was a priceless moment."

I was horror struck, "Let me guess, Fred and George kept an Extendable Ear in a vase and used it to hear out conversations?" I guessed.

The boys just laughed.

"Let's just get this practice over with!" I said, sadly.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	18. Chapter 18

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

My the time we were on out third song, the Tylenol or whatever it was kicked in. We really started to rock out.

"Guys, let's do I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson." Hermione suggested. I nodded.

"Just bass and drums in this one." I said. They nodded, and Draco sat down watching me.

"1, 2, 3, 4"

**Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it**

****

Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will  
They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

I can't cook, no but I can clean, up the mess you left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say

'Cause I feel the distance between us  
Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

**Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out**

"That was awesome, girl!" I said, high fiving Hermione. "You want to give it a go?"

She seemed hesitant, but I gave her an encouaging smile, and she went up to where I was, handing me her bass guitar.

"Call it out, Miney!" I said.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" she shouted.

**Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it**

****

Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will  
They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess you left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say

'Cause I feel the distance between us  
Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

**Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out.**

My jaw dropped, she sang amazing, almost exactly like Kelly herself. Wow.

"Hermione, that was amazing. Like, ah-maze-ing!" I said, she beamed.

"No, that was awful!" She said.

"No, no. That was perfect. You sounded just like the singer." I told her. She smiled.

I handed her her bass and I took my place at the mic, picking up my guitar.

"Alright, how about Miss Murder. It kinds would totally work. Could you picture someone walking down the stairs after they killed someone when I sing this?**(a/n: I couldn't resist to put that in. My friend Kaitlynn told me that, and I just laughed, then listened to it again, and I could totally hear it.)**

"Miss Murder by AFI." I told them. They nodded, and flipped to it.

**Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-oh**

****

With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky,  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
May beauty stay if I  
take my life?  
woah-oh-oh

Dreams of his crash won't pass.  
Oh, how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystified,  
he left them all behind  
and how his children cried.  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
Hey Miss Muder, can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life,  
woah-oh-oh

What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it  
that the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out  
without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin,  
ever searching for what we were promised...  
Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go...  
Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
take my life  
woah-oh-oh

**Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
Hey MIss Murder, can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life  
Woah-oh**

"That was cool." Hermione breathed.

"I know, right?"

After Miss Murder, we did Looking Up by Paramore, I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy, Riot by Paramore, I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, It's Time To Dance by Panic! At The Disco, Halo by Beyonce, Decode by Paramore, 21 Guns by Green Day, and now we were doing I Hate This Part Right Here by Pussycat Dolls.

**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**

****

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

That I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it

**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here**

After that, we did My Immortal by Evanescence, Two Heartbeats and the Red Sin from Vampire Knight, Love Will Tear Us Apart by Fall Out Boy, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, East Jesus Nowhere by Green Day, Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol, America's Sweethearts by Fall Out Boys, White Horse by Taylor Swift, & Kagami by Kanon Wakeshima, which we were doing now.

**Ringo no doku wa  
Chiiisana hagata ga ubai  
Shoujo no uso wa  
Bansan no seki de nemuru**

****

Nanatsu no ai mo  
Ouji no kisu mo  
Saigo ni wa subete  
Shiroi hada ni tokeru

Kagami, Kagami  
Watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu  
Kagami yo Kagami, konoyo de ichiban  
Utsukushii no wa dare?

Tetsi no buutsu de  
Odori tsudzuke  
Saigo ni wa subete  
Kokuro yakarete shimau

Kagami, Kagami  
Watashi no kareta kokoro wo utsusu  
Kagami you kagami, kudakete hibiku  
Nakigow wa dare?

**Kane, Kagami  
Watashi no minihui kokoro wo utsusu  
Kagami you kagami, konoyo de ichiban  
Kodoku na no wa dare?**

(I am not putting lyrics to every song, so you will have to look them up if you want to sing along. I am too lazy.)

After that, we did Let This Go by Paramore, Don't Tell Anyone by Jonas Brothers, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, LDN by Lily Allen, Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects, Let The Flames Begin by Paramore, Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls, Thunder by Boys Like Girls, But It's Better If You Do by Panic! At The Disco, Stop This Song by Paramore, The Piano Song by My Cursive Memory, Whoa by Paramore, Alfie by Lily Allen, Second Chance by Shinedown, Not Fair by Lily Allen, Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson, 1 2 3 4 by Plain White T's, and Uprising by Muse. We stopped there to do lunch, and watch the other band have lessons before we returned upstairs.

After lunch, we just sat there, going through out music, putting it in order. Nothing really happened. Draco gave me a few kisses and Hermione and Ron snogged a few times. I didn't really interrupt them until it got to be too much. Before dinner, we said our good bye's. I got one last kiss that day.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	19. Chapter 19

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day Deixa Soar and Needless Beatings was competing. This was going to be good. I knew for a fact that one of us would win.

Hermione and I made a list. We were going to do One And The Same(Hermione and I), Misguided Ghosts, She Wolf, Use Somebody (cover) the one by Paramore,Love's Not A Competition, But I'm Winning (Draco and I), and This Is Real, This is Me (Hermione and Ron). We wanted duets with our men so we went through everysong on my iPod and found those two. It should be fun.

"If everyone could please come up to the spare room. The battle will begin momentarily!" I shouted. Everyone came in a few minutes later.

Ginny and I met at the center and played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who went first. She got up their, and I sat where her band equipment used to be. We decided to use one band's, since we would only be playing one at a time.

"Everyone, this song is called Let The Flames Begin!" Ginny said into the mic. You could tell she was shy.

**What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin.  
So let the flames begin.**

****

Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

**This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory.**

She was pretty good. Her band left, and ours took their place.

"This song is called, One and the Same!" I said. Hermione took her place beside me, and she nodded. Hermione kept her part as Selena, she like it better.

(**Bella **_**Hermione**_Both)

Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**_**La-la-la-la-la**_**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**_**La-la-la-la-la**_

_**You come from here, I come from there**_**  
You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere  
**_**We're more alike than anybody can ever tell **_**(**ever tell)**  
Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
**_**Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even think  
**_**But we can get out, let loose, and LOL** (LOL)

**It may seems cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
**_**And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I've got you back**_**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**One And The Same**!**

_**I'm kind of like you**_**  
You're kind of like me  
**_**We're in the same song  
And a different key**_**  
It's got a rhythm that you and can get along (**get along)

_**It may seems cliché for me to wanna say  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone**_**  
And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I still got you back  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah

Cuz we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

_**Cuz we're one and the same  
**_**We're anything but ordinary  
**_**One and the same**_**  
We're so good momen-momentary  
**_**Cuz we're one**_**  
Yeah, yeah…  
**_**Cuz we're one**_**  
Yeah, yeah…  
**_**We're anything but ordinary**_**  
**You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
You and me, the perfect team  
**Shaking up the scene**  
One and the same  
**Hey! Hey!**

We finished, smiling huge.

Ginny took her place. "This Song is called Dance Floor Anthem!" Ginny said, more enthusiastic and confident.

**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for**

****

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's movin in  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody  
put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
Now had to get up and he ain't comin home  
Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
The salary came with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody  
put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
to the beat  
to the beat  
to the beat

You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Everybody  
put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good

That was good, really good.

"Misguided Ghosts," I whispered to them. They nodded. "Everyone, this is a little song called Misguided Ghosts." I said, louder.

**I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here that I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistake**

****

And run  
From them, From them)  
With no direction  
Run from them, from them  
With no direction

I'm just one of those ghosts  
Travelling endlessly  
Don't need no road  
In fact they follow you  
And we just go in circles  
Now I'm told that this life  
And pain is just a simple comprimise  
So we can get what we want out of it

Someone try to classify,  
A broken heart and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on

So run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not  
Useless  
We are just

**Misguided ghosts  
Travelling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one role  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles**

Ginny's band went up after crossing something off of their list and adding something. I think we just took their song.

"This song is called That's Not My Name." She said. I nodded. I conjured a tequilla bottle and got a good drink before Draco took it out of my hands.

"What? It's for the nerves." I said, innocently. He just grinned and took a drink, too. He handed it to Ron, who drank and then he handed it to Hermione. She took a little sip and got rid of it.

**Four little words just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now**

****

Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a lone  
Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name  
(ame, ame, ame)

They call me 'You'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

They call me 'Quiet Girl'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

I miss the catch if they throw me the ball  
I'm the last chick standing up against the wall  
Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring  
Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now

So alone all the time and I  
Lock myself away  
Listen to me, I'm not  
Although I'm dressed up, out and all with  
Everything considered they forget my name  
(ame, ame, ame)

They call me 'You'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'Her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

They call me 'Quiet Girl'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

**Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?  
Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?**

There was clapping. I liked it, it worked. My band took their places.

"This song is called She Wolf!" I said.

**S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out**

****

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you  
Monday to Monday  
And Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Starting to feel just a little abused  
Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)  
So I'm gonna go somewhere closer  
To get me a lover and tell you about it

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free (auuuu)  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

Sitting across the bar, staring right at her pray,  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.

To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free (auuuuuu..)  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

**There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)**

Ginny went up, and announced her song.

"Our next song is Here We Go Again!"

**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

****

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

**Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again**

I clapped, they were good.

I went up, "Our next song is called Use Somebody."

The music started.

**Oh-o-oh  
Woah-oh  
Oh-o-oh  
Woah-oh  
Oh**

**Oh-o-oh  
Woah-oh  
Oh-oh  
Whoa-oh  
Oh**

**I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach**

****

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you  
And all you know  
And how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street

You know that I could use somebody  
Oh  
You know that I could use somebody-eh  
Someone like you  
Woah-oh

Oh-o-oh  
Woah-oh  
Oh-o-oh  
Woah-oh  
Oh

Oh-o-oh  
Woah-oh  
Oh

Off in the night  
While you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat

I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me (whoa-oh)  
Someone like me (whoa-oh)  
Someone like me  
Use Somebody

I'm ready, I'm ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready (ohhh)

Oh-o-oh  
whoa-oh

Someone like you  
Use Somebody (whoa-oh whoa-oh)  
Someone like you  
Use Somebody (whoa-oh whoa-oh)  
Someone like you  
Use Somebody (whoa-oh whoa-oh)

**I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see**

Ginny clapped and took her place. I never noticed her outfit before, it was a black leather mini-skirt, a black tank-top and a red/black plaid headband. She had massive eyeliner on. My band was a little less extravagent. Hermione and I had lots of eyeliner and mid-thigh skirts. We had on buffalo plaid shirts. Mine was dark blue/black and hers was yellow/black.

**Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it**

**Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will  
They don't wanna define it**

**Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight**

**I can't cook, no but I can clean, up the mess you left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with**

**You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say**

**'Cause I feel the distance between us  
Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight**

**Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out**

I clapped as did Hermione.

I turned to Hermione. "Do you want to go first? Or do you want me and Draco to?"

"We're already on duets?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Yeah, do you want to go? Or do you want me to go? Whatever works for you. It is your choice."

"Do you mind if I go first?" She asked.

"No, that is perfectly fine. You can do whatever you want." I said, she nodded. She pulled Ron up to the mic, and I took his place.

"This is a song called This is Real, This is Me!" Hermione said.

(**Hermione **_**Ron **_both_**)**_

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know**

****

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
**_I gotta find you

**This is real  
This is me  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding **who I wanna be  
This is me**

_**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me**_

__

**This is me**

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
**_**  
**Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

I clapped as soon as I finished. I was so happy for them. They were so cute together.

Ginny and Harry were giving them a standing ovation and Molly used her wand to light fireworks. Aww...they got fireworks. They had to be perfect.

Ginny took a seat at the drums as well and Fred and George went to the mic. Oh God! This is going to be great.

"Our next song is-" George started.

"I Kissed A Boy!" Fred finished. I bust out laughing. I knew that song, it was a spin off by Cobra Starship of I Kissed a Girl. Leave it to them to find a song they can joke about. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Fred and George smirked.

"Just listen, you'll know why." I explained between laughs.

(**Fred **_**George **_both_)  
_  
**Yo check it out, I've got a plan  
Here's my intention **_**(ha ha)**_**  
The frat boys in the club are lame  
Let's start an altercation (**_**Get familiar)**_**  
It's just what I'm used to  
Just want to fuck shit up  
I got my whole damn crew  
Come on, what you gon' do**

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honey's in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
And homeboy was not about it  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it  
**  
**Molly was about to get up and punch them for cussing, I just laughed. Arthur and Sirius held her back. Renee and Cissa were laughing.

_**Nah, you don't even know my name  
It doesn't matter  
Don't even front, you got no game  
You're just a sucker  
So what now, I clowned you  
And I'm **_stealing your girl too _**  
She wants a secure dude  
And **_that's just not you**  
**  
I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
And homeboy was not about it  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it

Molly looked like she was about to get up, again. Sirius and Arthur were laughing now.

**Me and my bros thats how we roll  
You'll never know how far we'll go  
**_**I'll grab some chump that I don't know**_**  
**And plant one right on him

I lost it, I fell out of my chair at this point. Hermione followed shortly behind.

_**You're only here for our**_**  
**Amusement

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
And homeboy was not about it  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it**  
**

I stood up and clapped as loud and hard as I could. That was amazing. They are so going to win. Molly was even laughing.

Ginny and her band left. I got up there with Draco by my side. I guess this is going to make us public.

"Our next song is Love's Not A Competition, But I'm Winning."

(**Bella **_**Draco **_both)

**I ****won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,  
I know, I've said all this and that you've heard  
It all before,  
The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea.  
And that this was everything you've ever wanted out of here,**

Love's not a competition but I'm winning.

**I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore,  
When every good thing that I do is listed and you're keeping score**

Love's not a competition but I'm winning  
Love's not a competition but I'm winning

**At least I thought I was **_**but there's no way of knowing, **_**  
At least I thought I was **_**but there's no way of knowing,**_

You know what it's like when you're new to the game but I'm not,

**I won't be the one to disappoint you**

**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore**

_**Love's not a competition, but I'm winning.**_**  
I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore  
**_**Love's not a competition, but I'm winning.**_**  
I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore  
I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore**

There were applauses and hoots. Okay, so he suggested we do a song, I didn't really force him to. I agreed, and I didn't know what song to do. This one kinda fit, our love isn't a competition, but our love is stronger than anything we've ever known. I didn't even feel this way toward Edward.

"That was great, babe." Draco said. He just recently started to call me sweetheart and babe.

"You were amazing, dragon boy." I winked. Ginny and her band came up and stood next to my band.

"Alright, announce who you want to win."

"Needless Beatings!" Sirius announced. I smiled.

"Needless Beatings!" Molly said. "You are going to be in a needless beating, Fred and George, for that language. Where did you learn such filthy language?" She took a deep breath, "My vote is Deixa Soar."

Fred and George gulped. I smirked.

"Needless Beatings!" Renee said, then smiled appoligetically to my band.

"Deixa Soar!" Narcissa said.

We all looked at Arthur, "I'm sorry, but I choose Needless Beatings." He said, earning a glare from Molly.

"Winner is. . .Needless Beatings. Congratulations!" I said, giving Ginny and Harry a hug.

I came up to Fred and George. "That was the best song you could have done. Seriously, that was amazing." I said, giving them a hug.

"Thanks, Bella!" They said at the same time. I froze and took a wary step back, trying not to smile.

"You didn't really, did you?" I asked.

"Did we really what?" They said at the same time, confused.

"Did you really kiss a boy?" I asked, laughing. Renee was laughing.

"NO!" They yelled. I laughed even harder. I pushed passed them towards the door, I pulled it open, then stopped and faced their horror-stuck faces.

"Denial is the first stage, boys!" I said, then ran down the stairs before they could protest. I heard Ginny and Hermione crack up.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	20. Chapter 20

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Ever since the Battle of the Bands, two months ago, Molly banned having a band. I almost laughed at the dinning room table that night.

I was sitting in my room with Hermione and Ginny. We were gossiping over the Daily Prophet.

"I can't believe it! The Ministry still refuses to acknowledge that the Dark Lord is back!" I said.

Ginny nodded. "Dad says that Fudge is scared that he is going to take over the Ministry. I don't blame him. I would be afraid that you-know-who would be, too."

Hermione and I nodded.

"Girls! Come downstairs please!" I heard Narcissa say.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

The girls rolled their eyes. We took the paper with us.

I rounded the corner and saw Dumbledore. Ginny and Hermione stopped behind me.

"Hello, Professor, not that I object, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It seems the Ministry has interferred at Hogwarts. They found out about Dumbledore's Army. I must say, that was a good idea. Teaching students to defend themselves when no one else is. I learned that Neville and Luna took over once you were gone. No one found out, Snape claimed that he had no more Veratiserum. I had to leave before they could 'arrest' me for going up against forces that 'didn't exist' in their eyes. Now, I am here, where I have to stay until they believe that Voldemort has returned."

I nodded, "What do you mean the Ministry interferred with Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"They appointed Dolores Umbridge as Headmistress in my absence. Severus is not to happy at all about it." He chuckled.

"That's awful. She is not going to let any students use spells. For all we know, she could have comphesated all of the wands." Hermione protested.

"There is nothing we can do about it, Ms. Granger."

I looked off into space, thinking of when the Death Eaters were going to attack, when I was sucked into something that wasn't supposed to be seen at Grimmauld Place.

_There was a clock and the time showed eight fifteen. It was dark, so it had to be at night. I saw the Ministry building. There was a office, and a calandar on it. There were days circled off and the day I saw was March 17th. That was only two weeks away. It was white and I looked closer at the side entrance. There was a woman with black hair and two men walking with her. They were in long black cloaks. The woman, I immediatelly recognized as Bellatrix. Out of the two men, one had long silvery hair, and the other had a disfigured face, who I immediately recognized as Fenrir Greyback. They were Death Eaters. At another door, there were two other men walking inside. One had a cloak surrounding his face, and I couldn't see him. The other was who looked like Bellatrix's husband, who escaped Azkaban with her._

_They were walking into the Ministry. I saw another entrance. There was two men, they were talking and they called eachother Crabbe and Goyle. They had to have been Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. I saw us, fighting in the veil room, and Sirius telling us that the Death Eaters would be there soon. As soon as we disapparated, they came in. The Order went back, except for Sirius, Renee, and Narcissa. They fought, and that's where I fell into darkness._

My knees gave out. I collapsed on the floor.

Hermione and Ginny were by my side in an instant.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I heard footsteps coming.

I tried to get up. "The attack. The attack on the Ministry. It takes place at eight fifteen."

"Do you know what day, Bella?" I heard Hermione or Ginny ask.

I nodded, "March 17th-ish. It's whenever we are going to be in the veil room fighting the Cullen's. It's when Draco and I kill Edward. Right after we leave they come back."

There were gasps. "That's when the Minister is leaving the country." I heard a male say.

"Bella, I need you to show us. Can you show us?" I heard Hermione ask.

I nodded, still on the ground, and placed a hand on the wall.

I pictured it. _There was a clock and the time showed eight fifteen. It was dark, so it had to be at night. I saw the Ministry building. There was a office, and a calandar on it. There were days crossed off and the day I saw next was March 17th. That was only two weeks away. The building was white and I looked closer at the side entrance. There was a woman with black hair and two men walking with her. They were in long black cloaks. The woman, I immediatelly recognized as Bellatrix._

"That has to be Aunt Bella!" I say.

"That is Bellatrix. I would recognize her anywhere!" I hear Renee say.

_Out of the two men, one had long silvery hair, and the other had a disfigured face, who I immediately recognized as Fenrir Greyback._

"One is Fenrir Greyback. I don't know who the blonde is."

"That is my father, that's Lucius, mother." I heard Draco say.

_They were Death Eaters. At another door, there were two other men walking inside. One had a cloak surrounding his face, and I couldn't see him. The other was who looked like Bellatrix's husband, who escaped Azkaban with her._

"Aunt Bella's husband, Rodolphus. I remember seeing pictures of him." I said, when people were murmuring they didn't know him.

"Of course!" I heard Sirius say.

_They were walking into the Ministry. I saw another entrance. There was two men, they were talking and they called eachother Crabbe and Goyle._

"Crabbe and Goyle's fathers." I said, shortly.

_They had to have been Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. I saw us, fighting in the veil room, and Sirius telling us that the Death Eaters would be there soon. As soon as we disapparated, they came in. The Order went back, except for Sirius, Renee, and Narcissa._

"I only know that Sirius, Renee, and Narcissa didn't go back. I don't know about anyone else." I said.

Molly looked scared, when I looked up. She wasn't a good fighter in battles.

_They fought, and that's where I fell into darkness._

"That is all I have. I don't know where it came from. I was just thinking about the Ministry getting attacked, and when the Death Eaters were going to come. I didn't think I could do that!" I whispered. Hermione repeated it a little louder so everyone could hear.

"Hermione, Ginny, get Bella upstairs. Get her to bed." I heard Dumbledore order.

"Kreatcher, please get Bella some tea." I heard Sirius order.

"As you wish, Master."

I felt Hermione and Ginny lift me up. I tried to help them as much as possible. I could hardly lift my head.

So, I could see the future? Was I a new Alice? No, that's impossible. Alice was born with this. I am sixteen, you don't get visions. Wait, what was Hermione saying.

"I read about a theory. If someone in your family has the ability to see the future, you can see the future. It skips a generation, sometimes people don't get it till their older. Sometimes, you are born with it. It ranges by ages when you get it. Some get it at puberty, some at a life changing event." she murmured. I blacked out again.

I woke up five minutes later when Ginny opened up the door.

"I am so sorry you had to carry me. I am not exactly light." I said.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, now we know."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. I must not be dying. I laughed at the thought.

"So, how did this happen?" I said, sitting up. My head throbbed a little.

"Your grandmother had to have this ability. You could also be one of the first in your family to have this ability. Have you had a life-changing event?"

"Well, I lived with Muggles. That was pretty life-changing." I said.

She shook her head, "More life changing."

"Um, I fell in love, then fell out of it when I was dumped in the woods, and then I fell back in harder than last time." I said. She nodded.

"That has to be it. You fell in love, harder than you thought possible." She said.

I smiled, "I think your right. Ginny, where is she?" I asked Hermione when she wasn't around.

"She left to tell them you were alert and awake." Hermione said.

"Oh, Thank you again, for bringning me up here. I don't think I would have made the second floor." I laughed.

"So, tell me, do you think you could show me and Ginny all about Edward and what he did to you?" She asked.

"Why the hell not? I mean, I can't stand to even look at him anymore. I'll say the words to what he says." I told her, and she nodded. Moments later, Ginny came back, with Kreatcher right behind her.

"Thank you so much, Kreatcher." I said taking the cup of tea from him.

He bowed and left the room.

"Alright, Ginny," I said, taking a sip, "We are going to be taking a trip down Memory Lane. Ah, good old Memory Lane. We used to be best friends once."

Ginny giggled. I went over to Ginny's bed and touched the covers. I replayed everything I remember. My first day in Forks, meeting Edward, the van, going to the hospital, Jake, the beach talk, Port Angeles, La Bella Italia, the car ride home, meeting the Cullen's, the meadow, the baseball game, going to Phoenix, and James. I stopped there to show them my scar.

"This is my scar from it. When Edward sucked the venom out." I told them, letting the scar reappear.

They grabbed my hand, and traced the scar. "It's cold?" Hermione said.

"Don't you pay attention in class, they have cold skin, like ice, and when you are bitten, it changes you into a vampire, too, if the venom is left to spread." I told her.

"They didn't teach you that at Hogwarts, Bella." Hermione mumbled.

"I know, I just like feeling smarter than you!" I winked. She giggled.

I showed them prom, me in Forks over the summer, I showed her my birthday at school, then my birthday at the Cullen's house.

"I don't understand, Bella. How come he was the only one to attack you, but the Cullen's didn't. Not even Edward, and your his singer." Hermione said.

"I'm his what?" I asked.

"Your blood calls to him, there is a legend of this. They call them singers. Now, answer my questions." She said.

"Well, Jasper is an empath. He can feel and manipulate peoples emotions. He felt his other family members bloodlust and his own. It was not his fault at all. What I don't get is why Alice never saw this happening. I mean, she see's the future. She would have seen me cut my finger before it even happened. It would have been set in stone because I never would have decided to cut my finger, it would have just happened. Oh my God! She saw it! She saw everything. Oh, God! She knew it was going to happen. That bitch! I am going to kill her. Ugh, that bitch. I am going to rip her ass to shreds at the Ministry when I see her." I seethed. My hair turned red.

"Bella, what are you taking about?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Alice can see the future, it's not set in stone, it's based on what people decide. I didn't decide to cut my finger, and the only person that was standing next to me was. . .oh God! It was Edward. He gave me the paper cut. His family was sick of me! They got rid of me because he was sick of me! I knew it! What if that is what Draco thinks in a few weeks?" I started to sob.

"Bella, continue with the story, we can see if he was lying or not, okay?" Ginny said. I nodded.

I showed them the woods. When Edward said he didn't love me, want me, or that I wasn't part of his world. Ah, the laughs I had when I went through this.

"Bella, he was lying. He still loved you." Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, Miney? Then why did one of his family members give me a paper cut. Alice would have seen it. She would have known. What if she didn't want anyone to know she saw it, just let it happen. That bitch! I don't care. I am not shedding another tear. My eyes are sealed from tears unless someone in my family, friends, or Draco is hurt or dead. I am making that my promise." I told her. I wiped my face and changed my appearance.

Hermione hugged me.

I am going to kill his family. I don't care what anyone says.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	21. Chapter 21

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

We stayed in my room for a few hours.

"Oh, if I can see the future, maybe I could see your guys' future." I said. I concentrated on Hermione and Ron. I smiled when I was sucked into something.

_Hermione and Ron were sitting by the Christmas tree. They were older by about two or three years. Ron handed her a small present. It looked like a ring box. Hermione un-wrapped it with shakey hands and Ron took it from her._

__

"Hermione Granger, I loved you since the day I saw you. I still love you, and I want to love you forever. Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron asked.

Hermione was crying. "Ronald Weasley, I would love you forever, too. Yes, I will marry you!"

Ron placed the ring on her finger, and he and her had a snogging-fest.

I was placed back into the world that I call the present.

"Oh, Hermione, I saw the most wonderful thing. I can't tell you, it is a secret." I told her.

My visions must be set in stone, because there is no way Ron or Hermione are thinking about getting married right now. I made a mental list in my head. Ron and Hermione are not going to die anytime soon.

I checked into Ginny's future.

_It looked to be the same time as Ron and Hermione were getting engaged. Harry and Ginny were sitting by the tree. Ginny got up and left. About five minutes later, she came back and sat next to Harry. She started crying._

__

"Harry, promise you won't get mad. Please?" she said.

"I promise, Ginny. What is it? Why are you crying?" Harry asked, frantically.

"I'm. . .I'm. . .p-p-preg-gnan-t-t." Ginny said between tears. Harry looked concerned.

"Ginny, do you want to keep it?" Harry asked.

She nodded. Harry continued, "I think you should keep it then. I will be there every step of the way."

"But we aren't even married yet!" Ginny protested.

_"It doesn't mean that we won't be someday." Harry protested back._

"Oh! Congratulations Ginny. You, too, Hermione. I am not going to tell you. I will tell you when the time comes." I told them. They looked like they were going to kill me. I just smiled and put my hands up in mockdefense. "I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

They surrendured then, but Hermione's wheels were turning in her head. I could almost hear them. Her eyes got wide. Did she know!

"Oh, I know. I am-" I placed my hand over her mouth. I shook my head.

"Just wait a couple of years. It will come, trust me." I told both of them. They nodded.

"Wait? Years?" Hermione asked. I nodded.

"About two to three years to be exact." I told both of them. "Oh, and at Christmas."

They seemed to brighten up.

"Now, onto my future."

_I saw me and Draco, sitting in a house. It looked to be. . .next year? That was the shrieky shack. Ok, sixth year. The shrieky shack. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were there. Remus, Narcissa, Renee, and Sirius were there, too. Ginny was crying while holding onto Harry._

__

"Ginny, it's okay. I am sure Mum and Dad want us to be happy. You know that, Ginny." Ron said. Was Molly and Arthur dead?

"Ginny, Ron, I am so sorry. I didn't see them get into that accident. I should've known. It is all my fault." I whispered. Draco held me close while I cried.

_"Bella, it's not your fault. You didn't see it. There was no way. St. Mungdo's __**(I think that's how it's spelt.)**__ allows visits. We can visit Molly and Arthur as much as we like." Renee said, rubbing circles on my back._

__

"Molly and Arthur are in critical condition because of me. If I wasn't doing that stupid band that she banned, I would have seen her. I can't do that again, Renee. There is no more bands until I can control it. No more until I can do something to prevent it from happening. If I would have known my visions were subjective, too, I would've known that Molly and Arthur decided to change where they were going." I yelled. "God damn it! I am such a freak!"

"Bella, you are not! You are perfect. You couldn't have known. All of your other visions came true, exactly the way they were. You couldn't have known." Draco repeated, whispering.

"Oh my God! No!" I yelled. Hermione and Ginny were in front of me in seconds.

"Bella what did you see?" Ginny asked. She sounded like Jasper when we were in Phoenix.

"My visions, they aren't always right. I saw a vision of me and Draco, in the shrieky shack. I was with you guys and Ron and Harry. Cissa, Sirius, Renee, and Remus were there. Molly and Arthur went on vacation Muggle style and they decided to change direction from my vision. I didn't check on them. They got in a crash and were in critical condition at St. Mundgo's." I gasped.

"Bella, you have to tell someone!" Hermione said.

"It won't happen till next year. It won't happen till all this trouble with the Death Eaters is over." I said, convincing myself, more than them.

"You have to tell them! Bella, if you don't, it _will_ be your fault!" Ginny said.

I looked at her in shock. She was right though, if I didn't tell them, they could die.

I nodded. "I have to tell them. When the Order has finished their conversations, I will tell them."

They were satisfied with my answer. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. I went over to it, and opened the door. I smiled at who was there.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	22. Chapter 22

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I opened the door, and ran into his arms. Draco was there, Harry and Ron right behind him. I got out of his arms as quickly as I was in, and went to Harry and Ron, giving them individual hugs as well. They returned them.

"May I ask why you are here?" I said, trying to hide my smile. I think it slipped through, because Draco was smirking.

"The Order wanted you to come down." Draco and Harry said at the same time. They looked at eachother, then bust out laughing.

"Alright, you two. Let's go." I walked with Hermione and Ginny following close behind. I stepped by Harry and whispered in his ear, "I think I _may_ be more dangerous than you, Harry."

He laughed, "Let's see you try."

"All in due time, Harry, all in due time." I called over my shoulder.

Ginny looked at me with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Ginny, he _is_ my brother. You realize that, right?" I told her. She immediately back off. Well, Harry was sort of my brother, but I considered him the brother I never had, and he looked just like me.

"Let's get going." I said, pulling on the girls hands as I skipped down the stairs.

"You wished to see me?" I asked, at the dining room door. I didn't bother knocking.

Mad-eye addressed me first. "Yes, Bella, come here." He pointed to a chair next to Sirius. I happily obliged.

"Bella, have you had any visions, after your first, of course." Moody said. I nodded. "Would you care to tell us?" I shook my head.

"That would screw up their love lives. I can't do that to them." I said, smiling. He took the hint.

"Any others that aren't as. . .lovely?" He said, trying to come up with a word for it.

I nodded. "Yes, Molly, Arthur, if you ever decide to go on a trip, tell me. Never leave without telling me." I told them sternly. They nodded.

"Bella, what did you see?" Sirius asked. That was the million dollar question, right?

I placed my hand on the wall and replayed my vision of Molly and Arthur getting in the crash. They gasped.

"It would have been my fault. I wouldn't have seen it, I'm not like Alice. At least not yet. My visions all happened the way they were, except for that one. That has to be a sign. Why would I tune into that one, and only that one when I was looking at my future. Right now, I only see..."

I went to my visions, thinking about how far I could go. I faintly realized my hand was still on the wall, so they could see this, no matter how embarrassing.

_I was walking down the hallway corridor. I looked eighteen. It had to be seventh year. I was walking when a Cullen jumped out of the shadows. It was Esme._

_"You destroyed my family. My happy, cheerful, family. How could you!" She whispered. _I whispered what she said rewinding and playing that part a second time.

_"It is _not_ my fault. Why don't you blame Alice and Edward. If Edward hadn't given me that paper-cut and Alice hadn't seen a vision of it, your familly would have been just fine. Just because Edward fell in love with me, does _not_ mean that I fell in love with him. He died trying to win me back, even when my heart already belonged to someone else. Well, you know what? I think it is your own God Damn fault. If you hadn't have left me in those woods, I wouldn't have come back to Hogwarts!" I shouted._

_"Don't you bring this down on my family. We may have acted like we liked you, but Bella, you were nothing but a pet to the family. You deserve to die for killing my family." She lunged at me._

_"I never saw this happening." I said as she bit me, but she was hit with a spell just as she bit. She went flying and I felt pain. I saw Draco. He had his wand pointed at Esme. He dashed over to me._

_"Bella, stay with me. I love you!" I heard him say. He picked me up and dashed of to Dumbledore's office._

_"Draco, I'm changing. She bit me. I'm becoming. . .a. . .vampire." I whispered. "I love you."_

_Dumbledore was waiting at the entrance._

_"Bella! Draco what's wrong with her!" He said._

_"Esme Cullen, Muggle studies professor, she bit her." Draco said. I was sucked into blackness, burned and thrashing around. I was pulled into third-person mode. I bit my lip to hold back my screams._

_"We have to get Jasper. She only trusts him. Get him or Rosalie." Dumbledore instructed Professor McGonnagall. She nodded. I watched her dash out._

_"Bella, dear, we have to get you out of the castle. We have to take her to the shrieky shack. Draco, follow me." Dumbledore said. Draco was still carrying me, and I was biting my lip even harder._

_Dumbledore spotted McGonnagall. Jasper and Rosalie were next to her. As soon as they saw me, they zoomed at vampire speed to me._

_"Who bit her?" Rosalie hissed. She looked sad and outraged._

_"Esme Cullen, or should I tell you, your mother?" Draco hissed._

_"Esme did this? Bella, oh no! She is changing. We have to take her out of here. There is no way she can live around humans."_

_"What about her family, friends?" Draco asked, desperate._

_"She can't. She would want to attack. She would want to kill. She can't until her blood lust is under control, and even then, it will be hard." Rosalie said._

_Dumbledore was completely out of this conversation._

_"That's not true! Bella, the night of that concert in the Three Broomsticks. She did a spell that got rid of the scents of humans. It was as if they weren't there. I couldn't smell them at all, remember that, Rosalie? She said it was a gift to me, showing me she forgave me for her birthday." Jasper said._

_Rosalie nodded, "She wouldn't be able to stay around humans for long periods of time, though. She won't age. She won't have children. Of all the things she could have, it was taken away from her." She was close to dry sobbing now. I felt pitied for her._

_"Then change me. One of you, you have to change me. I can't leave Bella alone." Draco said._

_Rosalie looked reluctant. _In the real world, I could tell I was blushing. _"Draco, I know we don't really know eachother, but she won't be alone. She has me and Jasper. Heck, she even has Emmett and Carlisle. We won't let her be alone."_

_Draco shook his head. "I am not letting her go. She and my mother are the only people I have left. The only people I love. Change me. Please?"_

_Rosalie sighed. Jasper grimaced. "Draco, you would have to give up everything."_

_"I don't care. I have to be with her." _I blushed again._ Draco protested._

_I saw my lips part. I was trying to speak. Somehow, during this whole ordeal, I ended up in Rose's arms._

_"If he wants it. . .do it." I whispered, biting my tounge. I was trying so hard not to scream._

_Rosalie nodded. "We have to get Carlisle. Jasper, take her to the Shrieky Shack. I will get Emmett on the way." Jasper nodded and zoomed off. Rose told Draco to go to the Shrieky Shack with Dumbledore. They left._

_I saw myself, sitting with Jasper. The door opened and Carlisle and Emmett were there. Rose was just a foot behind them._

_"What happened? Who did this?" Carlisle asked. Emmett was too sad to speak._

_"Esme. Carlisle, will she live?" Jasper asked._

_Carlisle checked me over. Then, after ages, he nodded._

_"Yes, there is no blood loss. I can't believe it. My own wife."_

_The door opened and Draco and Dumbledore walked in._

_"Carlisle, the boy wishes to be changed." Rosalie said, under her breathe. Not meant to be heard by no one other than her family._

_Carlisle nodded. "Come!" he sighed. Draco came, all too willingly and sat beside me._

_Carlisle tilted Draco's neck and bit. Carlisle then took Draco's wrist and bit. There was a sharp intake of breath from Draco. Carlisle stopped._

_"Sir, I appreciate you letting me and my family know. If it is no difficulty, I will take them into my care. I will control their bloodlust." Carlisle said._

_Dumbledore nodded. "I am sure it is what they want. Just, have them contact me. Whether it be by owl or Floo, I want to make sure they are alright."_

_Carlisle nodded and Dumbledore left._

"Okay, that was long." I said, pulling out of my vision. I wanted to know what happens, but I can't do that. I can only accept what I got.

Everyone either looked at me or Draco like I was crazy.

"What? Being a vampire isn't that bad. Not the way the Cullen's do it, anyway." I said, telling them. They all looked at me now.

"And you would want this. You would want to be a vampire?" Remus asked.

"If I was going to die if I didn't, definately. I just can't believe that caring, compasionate Esme would do this to me. I never would have guessed." I whispered, loudly if I might add.

"If Bella becomes a vampire, the I am too." I heard Hermione say. She always admired the supernatural.

"Me, too." Ginny said.

"Aye!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Me, too!" Harry said.

"Me, three." Ron and Draco said.

"Guys, no. I can't do that to you." I protested.

Maybe, they do become vampires. Maybe, since my visons are subjective, they would be vampires instead.

"Bella, we are best friends through thick and thin, you fall, I fall, you cry, I cry, you hurt, I hurt, you become a vampire. . . oh, bloody hell, I am right behind you!" Hermione and Ginny said in perfect unison.

"Oh, what of children. What about your parents?" I told them. Their faces showed no emotion, only happiness.

"Bella, look around." Hermione said.

"What?" I asked. I looked, and Sirius, Renee, Snape, Arthur, Molly, Narcissa, and Tonk's hands were raised. "Why are your hands up?" I asked, confused.

"If you become a vampire, Bella, we are all right behind you, no matter what." Narcissa said. I shook my head.

"No, no. I can't take that away from you guys." I told them.

They all shook their heads. "Bella, it is our choice. We can live with you, for eternity, if that's what it takes." Remus laughed.

"So, let's say I was to go to Carlisle after the Death Eater's thing, you guys would follow?" I asked, knowing full well they would hesitate. I was surprised.

Everyone that raised their hand, including my friends and parents, nodded their heads.

"Fine. It is your choice. We stay together though, no matter what." I told them, sternly. They nodded, smiling brightly."Back on lighter notes, what are we doing about the Death Eater thing?" I asked the rest of the Order.

"Show us what you see happening now." Moody advised. I nodded. I searched for what could happen and came up with the same thing as before. They were going to attack, and I had nothing to do about it.

"It's the same. They want to attack the same way. They think they will catch us by suprise." I said.

"Everyone, get some rest. I advise we all stay here. There are plenty of rooms." Sirius said. Everyone nodded.

I started to leave. "Bella, we are going to have meetings every day until the day. You are going to show us what happens. Bella, you are your key. You have to do this for us." Remus said, clapping his massive hand to my shoulder. I nodded. I walked up the stairs thinking of what Esme had said in my vision. She had to be right. I had never seen that side of Esme before, they had to be acting in front of humans. There was no way she could have been lying then.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	23. Chapter 23

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Those two weeks passed flawlessly. The Death Eater's plans haven't changed. They stayed the same throughout the whole time. I had to face the Cullen's today. I was so not looking forward to it. I made myself appear with ice blue hair and purple and black streaks. I liked it. Maybe, if I feel like surprising them, I'll change it to electric purple with ice blue and black streaks. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Bella, it's time to go." Hermione said. I nodded.

I changed into some converse, a dark green and silver top, silver skinny jeans, and a green head band. I liked it. I looked like a Slytherrin mascot, but I liked it. I giggled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

I quickly followed her out the door. She and Ginny were now as good as I was when I changed my appearance.

"Bella, you have your wand?" Hermione asked, going off that huge checklist in her mind.

"Never go anywhere without it, Miney." I said, annoyed. It has only been two minutes.

She rolled her eyes, then started to ask everyone else if they brought everything they needed.

We all gathered in the hall.

"Everyone, I just want to say one thing. If it ever comes to a fight between the Cullen's and us, leave the blonde girl, the two blonde males and the big guy to live. If Esme starts to attack, go after her. Use the excuse of self defense. If I am bitten, well, you have to keep Carlisle. He knows what to do. Now, nobody is going to die, so don't make any stupid choices to change that. I will let you know if you are in danger. With that said, good luck, and I will see you back here when it's over."

We all nodded and gave eachother hugs. I gave Draco a big kiss. Everyone wasn't paying attention.

"I love you, Draco." I said.

"I love you, too, Bella." He murmured against my lips. I almost melted right there on the spot.

"Come on, kids. We have to hurry." Molly shouted in the house. I looked to see Ron and Hermione getting it on. I laughed, pulling Draco after me.

On the fly there, I was keeping tabs on what was going to happen. Everything looked the same.

"Remember, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and maybe Esme. We have to keep them. They can be trusted, except for Esme. Expect anything from her." I said, once we landed. They would have to be here. It would be the first vision Alice would get where she knew where to find me. She would have to be here, along with the rest of the family to give me 'love.' Yeah, right.

We landed on the roof and went throught the vents until we reached the cooridor on the first floor. It looked just like my dream. Everyone left to go to the veil room. I let them be, telling them, and checking, that it would be fine.

Once they left, I walked slowly off toward the direction of the orbed room. Once I rounded the corner, guess who? The Cullen's were standing there, looking at me.

"Bella?" Alice asked, taking in my hair and clothes.

"What are you staring at, bitch?" I asked, letting all my anger out. She looked hurt.

"Why are you calling one of my family members a bitch, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, Rosalie, I think your whole family would love to hear this." I took a deep breath. "How come Alice never saw me getting a paper cut? How come, since I didn't decide to get a paper cut, she didn't see it? She would have known before it happened, yet, she _saw_ nothing. Unless, she did. . ." I said, leaving the sentence open. Everyone turned to Alice, who gulped.

"You SAW it happen?" Rose screached. Alice looked down guiltily.

"Oh, Rosalie, that's not the best part." I said. She looked at me, astonished. "No, you see, she saw it happen, AND she didn't tell you, AND she has been cheating on Jasper." I said. Jasper looked at Alice, disgusted.

"Oh, and wait for it!" I said, as Jasper was about to say something. "AND she let Jasper attack me, knowing full well that anyone that felt bloodlust would add onto Jasper's bloodlust to make it look like he ruined it for the family." I said, finishing with a smile.

"Now, Rose, what was that about me calling your family member a bitch?" I asked her. She smirked.

"I think she is one, and a whore, and a slut. I can't believe you took me into those shops to get you lingerie for Jasper when you get it for some other man!" She yelled.

"Oh, Rose, it's no other man. It was for the person standing on your right." I said. Alice's eyes widened. Rose looked to her right and saw Edward.

"H-how do you know this?" Jasper said, pain etched into his eternal face.

"I can see the future, too. So, don't try to attack me, I have everything planned for all future needs. Yeah, and that includes me and Draco, Edward." I said, before he could ask me.

"You are DATING him!" Edward shouted.

"Yeah, and you know what, he actually loves me. He doesn't treat me like some pet that the whole family can enjoy. In fact, I am willing to forgive Rose, Em, Jazz, Carlisle, and Esme, if you can fess up that you didn't actually love me or that you cheated with Alice _while_ you were with me." I said, and he paled.

"Bella, I didn't cheat on you!" Edward swore. HA!

"Edward, you can't lie to me. I see the future, remember?" I told him. I blanked out and saw that Edward was going to attack in five seconds.

"You attack in five seconds, Edward." I said. When five seconds were over, Edward lunged for me. Jazz and Em caught him.

I ran, hearing Sirius and Draco calling me. "I forgive you, except for the cheating bitches." I called over my shoulder.

Once I got to the orbed room, I saw the shelves fall. I ran, to my right, and came to a door, and falling into the depths. I landed on my face. Well, almost landed, then after a second I was dropped, rather forcefully. I stood up, brushing off dust. I looked up to find the rest of the order, circled around the back of the veil. I joined them. I looked back to see the Cullen's looking at me.

They looked furious. They were all looking at Alice and Edward who was restrained in their arms. As soon as Edward pulled out his wand, Emmett immediately let go. He was still in arms. He looked at me. I smiled, innocently, yet knowing what was going to happen next.

"Bella," he said. "Bella." He was trying to name, seeing how it tasted to him. Ugh, he is so perverted. After he tries to kill me, he is going to go after Rosalie.

"Don't come any further!" I said, pulling out my wand.

"Bella, I am not going to hurt you. I am not going to cause you any pain." Edward said, pointing his wand at me. Hurting and causing pain are the same thing, but that is not the same if he killed me. I wouldn't feel any pain then, and i knew that was what he was thinking. "Bella, move away from Sirius Black. He is a murderer." He cried.

"No! He is my Uncle, and I love him like a brother. He never killed anyone. He was framed, and Peter Petigrew killed all those people all those years ago. Sirius never did it. I am not going to let you kill Sirius." I growled. He looked shocked. Don't phase, don't phase, don't phase. It's not part of your vision. Don't phase.

"What do you mean he never killed anyone? He killed thriteen people and works for Lord Voldemort!" He growled back.

"He never killed anyone! You are more of a murderer than he ever will be. He didn't kill those thirteen people, and Lord Voldemort wants him dead because his brother betrayed the Dark Lord. Any more questions? I didn't think so."

He swished his wand, muttering something. The Cullen's gasped. The green light shot out of it, but Draco was ready. He was trying to do the killing curse on me. The light from Draco shot out from behind me. I turned to look deep into his gray eyes. He looked exhausted, but determined to keep me from getting killed.

I turned to look at Edward looking at Draco with hatred. I had to keep Draco from the spell backfiring. Vampire magic may be weak, but when they put everything they have into it, it can be pretty powerful stuff.

"Avada Kadavra!" I yelled. The green light came out of my wand and landed square into Edward Cullen's chest, knocking him to the ground. Draco's light hit him, too, and Edward was killed more thoroughly that I would've believed. He layed there, motionless.

I ran over to Draco, hugging him.

"Don't you ever do that again, Draco. I couldn't loose you like that. I can't and I won't." I said, staring into his eyes, holding both of his hands.

"You don't have to worry, Bella. I will never let you get hurt, and that is a promise." He said, looking into my eyes also.

I knew where this was going and so did he. He crashed his lips to mine, and it's like the world never existed. It was as if a nuclear bomb went off in my head. Erasing all the memories of my life. I could only remember now and that was it. I could only remember who Draco was. I could only remember back three seconds ago. I heard a few gasps and a booming laugh. Ah, good old Emmett.

When we were getting a little carried away, I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away, smiling triumphantly.

"I love you, Bella." Draco said.

"I love you, too, Draco." I said, looking into his eyes.

I looked over at Renee and Narcissa. This was our first 'public' display of affection.

"Narcissa, aren't they the perfect couple?" Renee asked her.

"They are perfect for eachother." She murmured.

"Bella, please, hurry, the Death Eaters!" Sirius shouted.

"Everyone, grab a child and apparate." They immediately grabbed a child. I ran to Renee and Draco ran to Narcissa. I turned to the Cullen's just before we left. I whispered, "Get out!" and then we dissappeared into the vomit-worthy world of apparation. The Cullen's looked confused the last second I saw them.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	24. Chapter 24

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

As soon as we landed outside of Grimmauld Place, all of the teens ran to the house. I was sitting in the living room, on the middle of the floor, with them surrounding me. I was watching the fight. I told them what was happening, by touching the floor. I projected the whole fight on the floor. It was pretty cool. It was like we were God and we were watching over people. Sirius decided to go ahead instead of stay behind, Narcissa and Renee stayed behind. I felt bad for them. They were missing all the action.

******Vision*******

There was the veiled room. The Cullen's except for Alice were gone. Edward's body layed on the floor. Alice was sobbing over it. The Death Eaters came. They immediately killed Alice. Bellatrix was looking around the room. As soon as she sweeped the room twice, a few left. When there was only Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, and the man whose face couldn't be seen. I tried to get closer. I saw red eyes and a very pale face. Could he be a vampire?

******Real World******

"That's Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Voldemort's a vampire?" I asked.

They all looked at me.

"No, no. He was reborn in a pot. I witnessed it. He needed my blood, Wormtail's hand, and a bone from his father. It was a very precise ritual." Harry said.

Everyone looked at him.

"So, if this is Voldemort, he could wipe out the whole Order?" I asked. Harry nodded.

Everyone now looked at the floor.

I went back to my vision

*****Vision*****

The Order was fighting. There was only Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius left. The cloaked man dissappeared. Sirius and Tonks finished off Bellatrix. Moody and Remus finished off Rodolphus, and Lucius was being fought by Sirius and Remus. He was good. Arthur and Molly stepped in. He was getting worse, but not losing. Moody and Tonks stepped in next, outnumbering him by five. He was going to disapparate, but he was hit with a green light. He fell to the floor.

The Order disapparated, leaving the bodies for the Ministry to find. Mudungus was sent to make sure the Ministry was notified.

*****REAL WORLD*****

They are back!

I ran out of the room and to the door. Everyone was not far behind. I opened the door and saw Remus, just about to knock.

"I take it you saw the whole thing?" Remus asked. I nodded.

"Come on! We have to tell you something." I said, pulling some random people along.

We all sat in the dining room, again.

"What is it, Bella?" Remus asked. I sat down and Harry sat up.

"There was a man, before you arrived. He wasn't a Death Eater." He said. I took this as my cue, and I touched the table, showing them who it was.

"Who is that? Is that a vampire?" Molly asked. I shook my head and looked at Harry.

"That is Lord Voldemort." Harry said. They gasped and looked at the table again. Getting a closer look.

"Your sure, Harry?"

He nodded. "I saw this exact person at the graveyard last year. This is the man that killed Cedric."

So, Cedric died because of Voldemort. I didn't know that. Huh, and no body knows the truth. Cedric was nice. I met him at the Quidditch Cup last year. His father was a little weird, but he was nice.

"Voldemort is very much alive, and everyone needs to understand that! If he is going to take over the Ministry, he needs to be stopped. Bella, what do you see?" Harry said. It took me a second to regester that he wanted me to see the future.

I looked and I saw Mudungus going to Voldemort.

I gasped and saw him inching towards the door.

I casually got up and said I had to get some water. Mudungus stopped and waited for me to pass him. I went to the kitchen and waited for Mudungus to pass the entrance. When he got to the entrance, I jumped on him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He yelled. Remus and Sirius was out in seconds.

"Stopping you from going to Lord Voldemort, Fletcher. So, really, what did you expect me to see? I saw you leaving and going to him, telling him everything we bloody hell knew!" I yelled.

Remus and Sirius pulled me off of him and as soon as I was off, they pointed their wands at him.

"Spill, Fletcher." I growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he yelled.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Fletcher. Tell me, when did you start seeing him. A week, month, year ago. WHEN!" I yelled.

"A week ago. I saw them a week ago, okay? I saw him and he made me one of his highest followers. I am his right hand man. I tell him what the Order plans to do, I tell him what the Order did and who's in it." he said. Sirius growled.

"I am going to kill him." he said.

I put my hand on his arm, and he looked at me. Fletcher relaxed, thinking I was on his side.

"We have to ask Dumbledore for permission." I said. Sirius grinned.

Remus grabbed Fletcher and dragged him into the dining hall.

"This was what Bella saw. He saw Fletcher leave to tell the Lord Voldy what we are doing." Remus said. He grew into the habit of calling him Lord Voldy after I had a few months of calling him that, too.

Dumbledore looked furious. I've never seen him this mad. "Bella, why didn't you say something before you went to the kitchen?" he asked.

"Because, if I would have said something, he wouldn't have tried to leave. I had to catch him in the act or he wouldn't have admitted to it."

"Show us." Dumbledore said.

I touched the table again, and there was Fletcher talking to Voldy. He was explaining my powers, where Harry was, and what was happening.

"Now, what do we do to him?" Sirius asked, straining his voice.

"He is a threat to the Order. You have to get as much information out of him as possible, then there is nothing else we can do other than kill him. I really never wanted it to come to this." Dumbledore sighed.

"Where does Voldy meet?" I asked him.

"Malfoy manor. He started to go there ever since these two's disappearance," he said, pointing at Narcissa and Draco.

"Does he know where we are?" Narcissa asked.

"No, I didn't tell him because that would give all of you away, and I'm not Secret Keeper," he said like it was obvious.

We continued to question him, and found out all about him and what he does. I looked through the future and saw that he was not going to go any further than the front door.

"Dumbledore, I think we got all we can out of him." Sirius said. Everyone checked their brains for any more possible answers. Once we finished checking, we looked at Hermione. She was still thinking.

"I-What he do at Malfoy manor?" Hermione asked.

"He lives there. He has lived there since they disappeared. He has all the Death Eaters live there as well. It's so no one can escape from his clutches like Regulus did. Many of his Death Eaters disappeared since his 'death' so he rounds them up and whether they want to or not, they serve," he said.

"Do you want to serve?" Hermione asked. He nodded. "How many Death Eater's does he have?"

"He has. . .about fifty, I think. Practically all the Azkaban escapee's, he is waiting for Sirius, by the way, and then there were his followers that didn't get killed."

"Who is his main caretaker?"

"Peter Petrigrew. He just calls him Wormtail though."

"I got all my questions out." Hermione said.

She was writing down all of the answers for us to go over. She reread them really fast, then passed it around. Everyone read it. It was rather long, but it was worth it.

"Raise your hands if you have anymore questions." I said. No one raised their hands.

"Now, what do you do to me?" Mudungus Fletcher asked. I smirked. I looked to see Draco smirking as well.

"Now, we kill you." Dumbledore sighed. "I truely am sorry old friend." He pulled out his wand and pointed.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	25. Chapter 25

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Dumbledore said those few words that ended the life of a traitor. He was reluctant to do so, but it had to be done. I was holding onto Draco and he was holding me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Term at Hogwarts ends in a few months, and we will stay here again, all summer. At the end of term, it was decided that we would go back to school for the following year.

Remus and Tonks took the body and placed outside. They returned minutes later with burn marks on their hands and faces. They had burned the body.

"He is taken care of, sir." Tonks said.

Dumbledore nodded and looked off into the fireplace.

He hopped up, "Well, let's not dwell on the past. Let us live a happy, content future."

This behavior was so unlike him. I found myself smiling, in spite of the situation.

"We will have to stay here until the end of summer, right? Professor?" I asked, trying to confirm my thoughts.

"Yes, yes. You are. Sorry, children, but it is uncontrolable. There is no place you can go, and the school is all thinking you are gone. I heard Umbridge got rid of the Quittich teams because it is not safe magic." he chuckled.

Harry looked at him in horror. "She got rid of _Quidditch!"_ He shrieked. I laughed, he sounded just like a girl.

Dumbledore nodded. "Did you know about this?" Harry asked me. I shook my head.

I left before I could get blamed for anything else. I already looked into lessons to see what they were learning, I didn't want to check into Umbridge as well. Draco followed me and we went to his old room.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Draco. I was truely bored. He was my boyfriend of three months and two weeks. But, I wasn't one to count.

"Oh, I have an idea." he said, advancing toward me. He started to kiss me, hugging me to him. I felt safe, protected, loved.

He pulled away and started to kiss my neck down to my jaw. "Oh, you do?" I breathed.

He nodded. "Lots and lots of ideas."

I shivered involuntary. That was so sexy!

He pushed me onto the bed. I giggled. He started to shower me with kisses. This was sooooo hot! I was going for a full make out session, and that was what I was getting. We were kissing like there was no tomorrow. When he pulled back, I was gasping.

"Holy shit! Draco, where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked him, still gasping.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, no. I don't care."

He chuckled and held me to him as I leaned on his chest. He rested his chin on my head.

"You know, you are really beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered, this was getting to be too much. I wanted to attack him right there.

"Yeah, I think you said that, once or twice." I teased.

"I should say it more often." He said, quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't care how often you say it, dragon boy, I still love you, regardless." I smiled.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Never doubt that." He said.

"I never doubt it. I know it."

There was a silence between us. After a few minutes, I broke it. I had to know the answer.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked.

"Mean what?"

"Did you really mean that if I were to become a vampire, you would follow?" I had to know.

"Yes."

"Even if you had to give up moving on with your blood lines. You would give up thousands of years of pureblood nobility just to be with me?"

He nodded. "I would give up anything to be with you."

I blushed. "I would, too." I said.

We were in a comfortable silence after that, just staying in each others embrace. I lost track of time, and before I knew it, Molly was calling everyone down for dinner.

"I guess we better go, hun." He said. I giggled and nodded.

I twisted out of his embrace and went to the door.

"You coming?" I asked, watching him, still sitting on his bed.

He nodded and got up. "Sorry, I was just thinking." he murmured.

I was curious now. "About what?"

He rolled his eyes. "About you, life, love, meaning."

That sounded so familiar.

"Well, I hope you know that I think about the same thing as you, except instead of thinking about me, I think about you."

I rolled my eyes and he followed me down the stairs.

"You know, if I didn't love you, I might have thought you were a Golden Retriever." I giggled.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Well, when I was in Forks, there was this kid that followed me around, asking me out every day, trying to get me alone and with him. I just started to call him a Golden Retriever. You, my dragon, are not a Golden Retriever. You are more of a. . .pitbull. Loving and caring but fierce to protect what it loves most." I smiled. He smiled.

"So, I'm a pitbull?" he asked. I nodded.

I led him into the dining rrom. "What took you two so long?" Ginny asked, giggling.

"We were just _talking_," I said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure, Bella, sure."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Draco.

"Thank God your here, Bella! I thought I was going to die from starvation." Ron moaned.

"Ron, you ate a whole horse last night. _YOU dying from STARVATION? _That will be the end of the world." I laughed. He just glared at me.

We had the best dinner we had in ages. Everyone was desperately trying to forget about what happened with Mudungus Fletcher. We were telling jokes, laughing, and smiling so hard out jaws hurt.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	26. Chapter 26

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I was petrified, running through the forest as fast as I could. I was running not for my life, but for the lives of my friends, families, and Draco's. I had to get to that spot, that exact location where they were keeping them, torturing them, killing them. I couldn't escape the blackness of the cascading trees. I couldn't escape the guilt that washed over me when I stepped into an empty field. I think I saw this field somewhere. There lying in the center of the field were the screaming, agonized faces of Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Narcissa, Sirius, Renee, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and George. They were changing, changing into something I didn't know if they wanted. Changing into vampires. I screamed. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be more than a day into their change, not that I would know. I rushed to see them. I ran over to them, breathlessly.

"Looks like I got her to come after all." I heard someone say from the shadows. I turned around to see-

I woke with a start, again, for what seemed like the hundreth time this year. I was scared to death. My friends were changing into vampires in that story. What do I do? Should I tell them? Remus had just decided to become a vampire, too, if that meant he could be with Tonks. I mean, it_ was _everyone that rose their hand, but still. I should tell them, right? Ugh, I don't know anymore.

It had been months that had passed between the Death Eater fight and now.

I decided to tell someone.

I looked over at Ginny and Hermione's sleeping forms then at my clock. It was three in the morning.

I could see if Draco is up. I got out of bed soundlessly and headed toward where Draco slept in Harry and Ron's room. I opened to dooe, again, soundlessly. They were all asleep. Well, damn. I closed the door, and leaned against the wall. I collapsed on the floor crying. Crying for all that is dear to me. Crying because, if my dream was prophetic, it was going to happen. Crying because I could have died in that dream. Crying because-

The door opened and there stood Harry. He was drenched in sweat. He had to have had one of his 'dreams' of the Dark Lord again.

"Harry, are you alright? Did you have one of those Voldy dreams again?" I asked him, wiping my tears, from the floor.

He turned to look at me. His expression went from determined to pity. I didn't want his pity.

"I - no. I'm fine, just had a weird dream is all. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "That depends. When you see your friends in pain, practically dying, you don't turn out okay. If you don't see your friends live a long happy life versus an eternity, you don't turn out okay. If you-" Harry cut me off.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry I asked." He said.

I nodded. I was mad, mad at my stupid, shitty, prophetic dreams.

I think my hair turned red and started to smoke because Harry took a wary step back. He raised his hands as an act to show he was harmless.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, just my dream wasn't so good." I said, a few tears running down my cheek. He reached down and brushed them off.

"Bella, what was it about?"

"Well, I was running through the forest to save you. I was scared I would find you dead, tortured, or worse. So, once I reached the clearing, oh my! That was the baseball clearing! Of course I recognized it!" I said, smiling. Harry looked confused. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, so I reach the clearing and I see all the people that raised their hands that day, you know, to be a vampire, I see them all changing into a vampire. You, too, you are changing in the pile of all the bodies that were there. They were all at least a day into their change. I was worried sick about you all, so I ran to you and then stopped dead when I heard a females voice say, 'I knew I could get you to come!' I flipped and tried to see the person, but I couldn't. I woke up before I could."

I was crying and shaking in the middle of the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around me and tried to sooth me by saying it was all right, it was just a dream, you have nothing to worry about.

"But what if it wasn't a dream. What if it was one of those weird crazy things that I had earlier this year? What if it is one of my prophetic dreams, Harry? What then?" I shouted. Then I wrapped myself into a ball and just rocked back and forth.

"I don't want people to loose out on their life. I don't want them all to just not have kids because I can't, Harry. I can't have them give up living to walk the night." I whispered.

"It is our choice, and when the time comes, I am sure someone will back out. You never know. If no one does, we can all live together. One giant coven. A coven of. . .fifteen?" He asked, quickly counting in his head.

I checked. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, me, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Renee, Narcissa, Fred, George.

I nodded, "A very large coven of fifteen. I am sure the Cullen's would help. Maybe I should talk to everyone, see if they want to be animal drinkers or human drinkers." I shuddered at the thought. I did not want to drink from humans.

"Bella, don't fret. We can get them all together later. Okay? How about you get back to bed and see who attacked us? Then, when we get together, we can all head out and find them, or get them to change us?"

I nodded. Then, as I was about to get up, I froze, realizing something. "Oh my God! What if it's Victoria or Laurent? What if it's Esme? I can't kill Esme. She was like a second mother to me!" I whispered.

"Bella, who is Victoria or Laurent?" Harry asked.

"They want to kill me. Edward killed Victoria's mate and Laurent's leader last year. I don't even know if they are dead. I am sure the Cullen's killed them when we disappeared, thinking they took me, but still. If they are alive, they will kill anyone. They will kill anyone I hold dear to me. They don't even know where I am. All they know is that I am alive. They probably already killed Charlie." I sobbed.

Harry was going to hug me again, but I opened my bedroom door and said a quick thanks. I closed the door and got under the covers. Falling back asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	27. Chapter 27

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I didn't get a look at that person's face, but something told me that it was soon that I would have to face this dream.

Harry gathered up everyone that raised their hand. We all met in the room that once held our bands. I missed those things.

"Everyone, I would like to show you my prophetic dream last night, but, if you do not wish to be a vampire, leave now." I said, no one left.

"Alright, since you don't want to leave, I suggest I show you."

I touched the rug and showed them my dream:

_I was petrifies, running throufh the forest as fast as I could. I was running not for my life, but for the lives of my friends, families, and Draco's. I had to get to that spot, that exact location where they were keeping them, torturing them, killing them. I couldn't escape the blackness of the cascading trees. I couldn't escape the guilt that washed over me when I stepped into an empty field. I think I saw this field somewhere. No, it wasn't a field, it was a clearing. The baseball clearing. There lying in the center of the field were the screaming agonizing faces of Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Narcissa, Sirius, Renee, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George. They were changing, changing into something I didn't know if they wanted. Changing into vampires. I screamed. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be more than a day into their change, not that I would know. I rushed to see them. I ran over to them, breathlessly._

_"Looks like I got her to come after all!" Someone shouted from behind the treeline. I didn't notice before, but it was a female's voice and it sounded familiar. I turned around to see -_

I let go of the rug to see everyone still staring at the rug. I looked down. There was just trees.

Tears streamed my cheeks. "I understand now, that if you don't want to be one, that if you just want to live a healthy human life, have kids, die, then you don't have to become one. I promise you that. I don't want you doing something because you don't want to." I said.

They looked at me. "Bella, we want to do this. At least I do. I don't know about you." Hermione said. Ron nodded, as did everyone else.

I nodded, not looking at anyone.

"So, you don't know who did that to us?" Draco asked, placing a finger on my jaw, forcing me to look at him. I shook my head.

"It was a female's voice, so that narrows down the people tremendously. I could either be Victoria, Rosalie, Esme, or one of the Volturi. It couldn't be Rosalie, because she is like my best friend now." I recieved glares from Hermione and Ginny. "I said like. She can't replace you guys. Let me rephrase that, shall I? She is like my sister. She wouldn't so that to me. Victoria is understandable, she has been out to get me since spring break last year. Esme, well it's believable. After that vision I had, anything is possible with her. The Volturi are another story. If they found out I knew of their existence, then maybe I would come and give you a choice, after all, they can get anything they want. Fifteen witches and wizards that want to be vampires? Aro would just explode with happiness." I said, like it was the most obvious thought in the world.

"Bella, how do you know all this?" Remus asked.

"Oh, when I came back, I did a little research on what the vampires had. One of the three brother's, Caius, hunted werewolfs to near extinction. Marcus, another brother, lost his sould mate, Didyme. Aro, the last, rules over them all, and all of his guard. I doubt they would come after me, I mean, I am a witch. Their kind made a treaty with our kind long ago. They can't harm us." I said. Hermione looked like she agreed. She must have done research when the Cullen's first arrived at Hogwarts.

"So, is it really that painful?" Molly asked. I wanted to avoid this question.

"Intensly so. It feels like you are going to be shoved into a kilm. It feels like your whole body is on fire. Think about how the Salem witches felt when they were burned, time a hundred." I said. Molly's eyes widened as did quite a few.

"How do you know?" A few asked at the same time. I chuckled.

"Bitten. It hurts like hell." I said.

"You were bitten!" Renee yelled. I shrank in my seat a little.

I made my scar reappear. I showed it for all of them to see. "In Phoenix, when I fell down the stairs, I was actually attacked by Victoria's make, James. He said that while you were in Jacksonville, you came home early, getting a call from Charlie. He tricked me into coming to the ballet studio. He broke my leg, a few ribs, and my wrist, then, be bit me. Edward showed up, killed him, sucked my blood, and took me to the hospital, with a lot of help from his family, of course. He refused to let me change. Which, now, I am thankful for." I grinned. They were looking at my scar. I made it disappear and pulled my arm back.

They stared at me.

I shrank back into my seat.

"Now, on to more cheerful matters, I know where this takes place, and I know that there are no Death Eaters there." I said, smiling again.

They looked at me harder. "Where?"

"Forks, Washington, of course!" I said. They looked at me like I had grown an extra head. "The United States? Where I went to for Muggle Studies trip?" They knew where I was talking about now. "It takes place in a baseball clearing, which, so happens to be where all this vampire, bitting, nonsense starts."

They nodded. "When do we go?" Someone said.

I looked at the crowd. "Why would we go to the danger? We wait till term is over, leave to there for the summer before it finds us." I said, like it was obvious.

"Term ended yesterday, Bella." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Oh!" I blushed. "Well, then, I guess it would be best if we went to Forks soon then?" I asked. They nodded.

"How about. . .a week?" I asked again. They all nodded, smiling.

"You are all sure you want this?"

They nodded again. No one shook their head or looked hesitant about it. They really did want this. I smiled.

"What would we call the coven?" I asked. They all smiled.

"What if we had two covens? One could be the Weasley's and the others could be in another one." They said. I nodded. It sounded good.

"We leave in a week." I said, getting up. I went downstairs, to the kitchen, to see Kreatcher making lunch.

"Thank you, Kreatcher, I really appreaciate it." I said. He jumped, startled at my random appearance.

"You are welcome, Bella. Just doing my civic duty to the 'Noble House of Black'" he said. I smiled. That was his favorite line.

I grabbed a sandwich and a gatorade out of the fridge. "I won't be at lunch, Bug!" I called as I left. He nodded. I went to my room, to pack. I put all of my books, my clothes, and my binder of music into my trunk. I didn't really have anything left for lessons anymore.

I pulled out my favorite Muggle book, Vampire Diaries. I loved the books and the episodes. My favorite character was Damon Salvatore. He was pretty hot, but not as lovable as Draco. I would love Draco, even if it kills me.

**(I was going to end it there, but I thought I would be nice and give you a chap twice as long :))**

I must have fallen asleep reading, because I woke up to a cry downstairs. I looked around and saw that Ginny and Hermione were gone. I went across the hall and saw that Harry, Ron, and Draco were gone as well. I ran downstairs and found it trashed. I went to the front door and saw a note taped to it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am taking what you have left. The only family you have left._

_I have fourteen of them, and they are cooperating or they are going to die. You have to find them, Bella, before time runs out. I am swimming them to the place that I once called home. Where my family called home before you came and destroyed everything. If you really must, call my family, tell them what's become of me. I don't mind, because once you read this, you fourteen little friends that want to be vampires too, will be getting their wish, and you are going to come to them, or I will kill them before they wake up. You have two days, Bella. Two days before the love of your friends die because of you._

_You loving second mother,_

_Esme_

_P.S. I heard your little conversation last night in that bedroom. I was there. I took them right after you went to your room._

I dropped the note. I raced upstairs and grabbed my cell. I found the Cullen's number and pressed send.

_Ring, ring, ring, ri-_

"Hello? Bella?" Rose asked.

"Rosalie. Put Carlisle on the phone right away!" I said. She didn't even argue. She ran off to get Carlisle.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Esme. She has my friends. She took them to the baseball clearing in Forks where she is going to change them. They want to be changed, but if I don't get there in two days, she is going to kill them." I rushed out.

"Bella, where are you? I will get to you in a few minutes. I will get you a flight to Seattle with us!" he said, frantic.

"I am in London. Find number eleven Grimmauld Place, and you will see me standing at the curb. I will get my friends things and put them outside, too. They need their things in case I can't get back for them." I said. If I died, I couldn't go back for their things. No one would know if they were alive or really dead. How did Esme get in? Did she find a piece of paper on the ground with the secret code on it, or something? I mean seriously. This place was heavily guarded.

"Bella, I will see you in an hour." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything." I whispered.

"You are welcome, dear." He said, hanging up.

I ran to Sirius's room and grabbed all of his things, shoving them in a trunk. I grabbed a letter from Lily Potter to Sirius and put it on top. I shoved it down the stairs and went to Narcissa's room next. Her room was barely full. She just had a few dresses and a few books. Her trunk was halfway full. I found a duffel bag full of money, and I stuffed it in the remaining space of her trunk. I pushed that down the stairs and it collided with Sirius' causing them to fall farther. I went to Molly and Arthur's room. I pulled out two trunks and threw all their things in, using a spell Hermione taught me. I pushed it down the stairs.

Next was Remus and Tonk's room. It was fairly empty. There was clothes and more clothes. I even found Tonk's diary. I threw it all in. Tonks was like a better version of Alice, in a way. I pushed their trunks down. Next was Renee's room. She had a diary, clothes, books, and a few pieces of jewlery from Grandma Black. I stuffed them in. It all barely fit but did. I pushed that and all the other trunks down to the next flight of stairs. This was Fred and George's room. I opened the wardrobe and found all of their pranks. I piled them halfway up, grabbing two of each thing. Then, I went to clothes. After clothes, I searched the room for anything that might mean anything to them. There was nothing else.

I pushed them down the stairs and went to Hermione and Ginny's trunks. They didn't have a lot of clothes, but Hermione had a lot of books. I packed hers completely full of books and few clothes. Ginny's was just books. Everyone, I assumed, had their wands, because I couldn't find any. After them, I went to Harry, Ron, and Draco's room. Theirs was completely full of just junk. I put books, clothes and anything else that they would need. They didn't have much. I found Harry's diary and suprisingly Draco's journal. I was tempted to read, but I only had, I looked at my watch, shit! I only had fifteen minutes. I pushed all the girls trunks including my own down first, then I did the boys.

After I searched the lower levels of anything, I pulled all the trunks out the door, then gave up. I used my wand to make them float, low to the ground of course. Fifteen trunks was a lot to carry. My tears started to get the best of me. I was crying, sitting on the pile of trunks, when I felt a rush of air. I lifted my head to see Carlisle.

"Oh, Carlisle, thank God your here." I said, my tears vanishing immediately. I changed my appearance so I was presentable. I changed into my original black haired self.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were right behind him.

"Hold on!" I said, I forgot the note on the floor of the entrance hall. I ran back up to the house, which to them looked like a brick wall. I picked the note up, after leaving a note to any of the Order that might still be alive. I ran back out after closing the door.

"Here, it's a letter Esme left. I woke up this morning to find it." I said. I handed it to Carlisle, who read it, then passed it on to his children.

"Bella, when did you notice them missing?" He asked.

"I went down for lunch. I came to our room and started reading. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up and noticed no one was here, not even the rest of the Or- I mean, gang. I panicked and ran downstairs and saw a note on the door. I read it, and called you. So, to answer your question, I noticed they were gone this morning." I said. "I can show you my vision if you want?"

I blushed, realizing they didn't know I could see the future.

"What? You see the future?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Rose, I found out the night I 'disappeared,' as the Muggles and Wizarding folk think. I really have been hiding from Death Eaters. Here, I'll show you.

I touched a square of the sidewalk and pictured my dream from two nights ago, I think. Rose gasped while Emmett thought that his little sis was a freak and Jasper and Carlisle thought it was amazing.

I stood up and brushed off my hands.

"Esme did that. I'm sorry Carlisle, but she did. Right now I see-" I paused looking into the future. "I see Esme getting a boat to take to Canada. From there, she is going to run them to the clearing from there. I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I destroyed your family." I sobbed. Rose held me in a tight hug.

"Bella, I know you thought I hated you when you thought you were 'human' but I never did. I had suspicions of Edward and Alice and I didn't want you to get caught in the middle. I was trying to get you to stay away from the family so that you couldn't get hurt, but I think I made it worse." she whispered.

"No, Rose, you didn't make it worse, you made it better. Now, I know why you did it, and I don't hate you for it. I feel bad that I treated you when I was Muggle. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, not accepting my apology.

"Jasper, Emmett, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I first arrived at Hogwarts. I truely am. Carlisle, I'm sorry as well."

"It's quite alright, dear. Now, we should leave before she gets any farther ahead than she already is. Do you wish to run and boat or take a plane?"

I pointed to the trunks. "Whatever can lug all of that and get us there."

Carlisle nodded. "We will have to take a boat. A speed boat should be fine. It will be able to carry the-" he quickly counted the luggage,"FIFTEEN! She has fourteen of your friends?"

I nodded, "And family and Draco." I whispered.

"Who is Draco?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time.

"My boyfriend. I can't loose him. She has Renee and Narcissa, too. I can't loose them either. I can' t loose either of them. They all have someone they love, and they are all with them, except for Fred and George. Draco is the only person that doesn't know if I am alive or dead. He is probably worried sick, if he isn't in too much pain." I cried.

I couldn't think of Draco in pain. I put my hands to my face and felt my hair change colors, like a rainbow of colors.I shook my head, trying to get it to stop.

"Stop!" I muttered. I focused on black with blue and purple highlights, my default, and looked at my former family. They were looking at me in awe.

"Let's go, please. I can't loose them, they are all I have left." I said, determined to find them. They quickly recovered from my little dilema, and Rose put me on her back while the men grabbed the suitcases.

"I would apparate you guys, but I don't know how to do that yet." I mumbled. Rose laughed.

We started to run at vampire speed. "Seriously, you need to stop worrying. We are going to make it. It takes five hours to run across America. About six hours vamp speed to cross the Atlantic. You will see your family in eleven hours, tops."

Carlisle led us to a dock that had a cruiser speed boat combo. It was big, but it was fast. I could easily have rooms for each Cullen couple.

Rose set me in a room on top that had a veiw of the whole boat. "This is my room, but you can stay here. Emmett and Jasper are putting the trunks in the second bathroom. You know, since they don't get used?"

I laughed. "Thank you, Rose. I don't know what I would do if I didn't know you." I told her, sincerely.

She laughed. "You aren't drunk are you?"

"I wish. Man. I could really use some tequilla right now. Do you have anything that can make the human as drunk as a log?" I asked her. She smiled and Emmett came in holding something. "Emmett, if it's not tequilla or vodka, I don't want it." I warned. His smile was brighter.

"Well, Belly, this is vodka and tequilla mixed." he said

I groaned. "Emmett, that is the worst combination out there. Trust me, I've had it on a dare before." Rose looked at me like I had a second head and Emmett looked proud of me, "And seriously, Belly?"

Emmett laughed and Rose smiled. "You are Belly. I think it is a good nickname to name my little sis." I rolled my eyes. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Me and Rose said at the same time.

We high-fived.

"Forget it, Em, I am going to get my own tequilla." I pulled out my wand and conjured a bottle of it.

"Woah!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, you went to a witch school. Does this really amaze you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You can do it!" Em exclaimed suddenly. I was confused "You can raise just one eyebrow, like this!" He raised his eyebrow. Rose smacked him again. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't remember how to do it when I was Muggle. Now, I do." I summarized.

I explained to them that I was sent on a mission to find out about them, had my memory erased, went to Forks, went to Hogwarts, got 'kidnapped', and now I am here. They were very interested. After what seemed like days, we reached land. My tequilla bottle was empty, much to Em's amusement, but my balance was well kept, which made him sad.

We started running to Forks. Carlisle left the trunks in the boat. We ran like there was no tomorrow. I was getting visions the whole run there. I kept telling them where to avoid her trail, since we were slightly ahead. After what seemed like minutes, we were in Forks. Esme beat us. My life was already there! My_life!_

They all layed there. Screaming in pain.

"Carlisle, are they changing?" I asked. He nodded. "How far along are they?"

"About three hours. Maybe less."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, but you have to bite me. I promised them, just as they promised me. If they or I were to change, the rest of us would, too. I have to do this for them. I want to." I said, looking at Draco throughout the whole speech.

"You're sure?" He asked. I nodded. He was going to advance on me, but I ran over to Draco and knelt beside him.

"Is that Draco?" Rose asked. I nodded. Tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Draco, I'm here. I won't leave. I promise, I won't leave. Never. I love you, Draco."

He was one of the few that weren't screaming. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny weren't screaming. Narcissa was wimpering. I ran over to all of them. One by one.

I knelt beside the twins. "Fred, George, I want answers when you wake up. I want to know if you really did kiss a boy?" I chuckled and went over to Narcissa.

"You are like a second mother to me, Narcissa." I then went to Sirius.

"Sirius, stay alive, please." I looked at Remus next to him. The full moon was in ten days. What will happen? "Remus, when you wake up, we will find out what happens when werewolves are changed, I promise."

I went to Tonks, next. "Tonks, or Nyphadora, just to annoy you, I want you to know, I think your gift is amazing, and it is _not_ a curse." I told her, firmly.

Most of the screaming subsided when I talked to them. I moved them to more comfortable positions. I went to Molly next.

"You and Cissa are like second mothers to me, no matter what. I don't care what anyone else says, you are awesome." I felt like I was saying goodbye to all of them.

I went to Arthur. "You are like my second father, Arthur." A little louder I said, "Next to you, Carlisle!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Ah, Harry. You and I, we can dominate the world. Remember that. Even if Ginny holds your heart, you are still an amazing person." I smiled.

I went to Ginny next. "Ginny, you are like another sister to me. Love Harry like there is no tomorrow." She was only fifteen!

I went to Ron next. "Ron, there will finally be enough food left in the world to feed that skinny! Now that you won't be out there gallabanting about, stealing food from others plates. Oh, well, that is the Ron I know and love. See you on the other side, bro."

I heard Emmett protest but Rose smacked a hand to his mouth before he could say anything.

I went over to Hermione. "Yo, yo, yo, my little sis from another miss!" I laughed. "See you, and take care of Ron. Love him, Miney, love him."

Rose was sobbing into Emmett's chest. My little farewell's were a little funeralish, but they expressed how I felt about them. I sat next to Draco and my mom.

"Carlisle, you can change me whenever you are ready." I said, confindent.

Carlisle nodded and ran over to me and vampire speed. Emmett and Rose were looking at Jasper, making sure he won't bolt at us.

Carlisle laid me down and pulled out a needle, "Morphine." He said when he heard my heartbeat quicken.

"Oh, thank you, Carlisle!" I said, as he injected it.

He tilted my head and bit, then he bit my wrists and elbows. I fell into a painful slumber, hopeful to wake up and be reunited with the love of my life.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	28. Chapter 28

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
